Bring Her Back
by imaginetvd
Summary: ABANDONED: CURRENTLY REWRITING THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Ella and Cameron were arguing over which movie they were going to watch tonight. The twins were excited for movie night but couldn't agree on a film that everyone would want to watch. The twins were home from college for the summer and they were hoping to have a family night. Of course, joined by their aunts and uncles - well not all of them. Cameron ruffled his sister's golden locks in a way that he knew annoyed her to no end. She pulled at his hands and gave him a look which simply made him grin in response. His hair was a lighter shade than his sister's, their eyes an identical shade of dark blue which sometimes appeared brown at first and they both looked like their mother. Although, some of their traits had them questioning who they inherited their other features from.

"What about Terminator?" Cameron suggested. Ella groaned in protest. "Why not?"

"Why not? How about we've already watched it a hundred times? I'm thinking something Mom would like. Like The Notebook!"

"No! We are not watching the Notebook again, El! How about a compromise? Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Enzo and Uncle Stef are coming. Do you want them to see you and Mom cry?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders, "So what, Cam?" Cameron gave her a look and she sighed in defeat. "We could watch Forrest Gump? I haven't seen that in a while and Mom loves that movie!" Ella's eyes lit up and looked at her brother for his approval.

"Perfect!" They both walked up the drive to their home. The sound of the gravel under their feet was the only thing that could be heard. Ella texted her Aunt to make sure that they brought their mom's favourite junk since it had been a long month for her. I

"Do you think Mom will be okay?" Ella asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Cameron replied confused stopping halfway down the drive.

"She's been on edge this month. I don't think anything's wrong but I'm worried." Cameron put a hand over his sister's shoulder.

She'll be okay. It's probably nothing. We'll ask her to make sure she's okay. Mom's just stressed because it's the company's annual Founder's Party. It's their 50th; she just wants it to be perfect."

"Yeah. You're right. I mean this is Mom we're talking about."

"Exactly."

"How are you so calm about it? Since when are you the rational one of us? You have the worst temper in the whole world and overreact to anything involving me and Mom. Mom always said you were like Uncle Damon and I'm like Uncle Stefan. Or worse you're Aunt Kat and I'm Aunt Elena." Ella joked with her brother.

"Maybe because I'm not paranoid," he teased her.

Ella pushed him away and used her magic to give him an aneurysm. "You forget who you're talking to. I'm a very powerful being."

Cameron got up and used his magic to push her to the side. "And I'm equally powerful. Don't patronize me, little sister." Ella huffed getting up and brushing the dust off of herself.

"Dick." She muttered under her breath and her brother laughed.

"I can hear you, you know!" He shouted as he started walking off. "It's almost like I have supernatural hearing," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe I wanted you to hear it!" She shouted back. Ella started ran up to her brother and shoved him playfully. "If Mom wasn't against us using our powers like that I would be able to take you on any day," she gave her brother a smug smirk.

"Is that so? When Mom goes on her trip with work you are so on! Loser owes the other $100," he proposes his hand outstretched for her to accept the bet. If there was one thing Cameron could count on his sister to do, it was that she would never turn down a bet. Or a dare.

"Oh you're going down brother!" she shook his hand and put the keys in the door. "Mom you won't guess what movie we're watching!"

As the siblings walk over to the living room laughing and joking they notice something's wrong. Their normally lively house is awfully quiet. They would usually walk in on their mother dancing whilst cleaning up the house. "Mom?" Cameron called out.

That's when they saw her. She was on the floor, limbs spread out in an unnatural way. Ella gasped as tears filled her eyes. They rushed over to their mother and shook her gently. "She isn't...she can't be."

Cameron tried to wake their mother up but it was no use there was a stake wound in her chest and what looked to be a werewolf bite on her neck. Their mother's skin was grey and desiccated. Cameron and Ella pleaded with their mother to wake up but it was of no use. Their mother was dead, Ella was broken by her mother's death and Cameron was seething with rage. His fists curl up but he calms himself down as he hears his sister's sobs.

"Why? Who did this?" She cried out.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you and I promise you I will find the person who did this and make sure they suffer." Cameron stated coldly, he was terrifying at that moment but Ella knew he wouldn't hurt her so it brought her comfort. He hugged her and kept her close. "I'm sorry El."

"We're on our own now aren't we, Cam?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. We will always have each other forever. Remember? Tribrids who can't die," he said the last part sullenly.

"Forever doesn't mean anything if Mom isn't here. She wasn't supposed to die."

Cameron put his mother's hands in his own and picked her up to place her in her bedroom. Ella followed him and noticed the tears in his eyes but didn't comment on it. She knew that he didn't want to be seen as weak but his family were his weaknesses. It was always the twins and their mom. Always and Forever, their mother used to say. Ella never did understand why those words were significant but they became a family pact. A vow to never leave family behind. Once you were deemed worthy of being part of the family, you were family for life. But 'Always and Forever' was always something that was just between the three of them. A solemn vow that even now will not break. The three of them, even through death, will always walk together.

"We've got to tell them when they arrive, they'll know what to do." Ella said wiping her face but it was pointless as more made their way down her face. Cameron just nodded closed off from everything else that was going on. He wasn't going to let it show but inside, he was screaming and wanted to burn the world to the ground. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"Cam, don't do this. Don't shut me out. I don't want to lose you too," she pleaded her voice breaking.

"You won't lose me. Forever remember?" he gritted out annoyed that he gets to live and his mother died. He held his sister towards him and apologised into her hair. She nodded along and relished in the comfort her brother gave her.

"We are going to find who did this and make sure they pay. They are not going to cross us and get away from it. It's time we make ourselves known in the supernatural community."

Cameron looked up at his sister, his mouth opened slightly as he took in what is sister was saying. His sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly, calm and control freak baby twin sister was angry beyond belief. He knew that she was deadly serious and Cameron would do anything to avenge his mother's death. If only they knew who actually took their mother away. No one could ever hurt them more than this, so why not show every vampire, witch, werewolf, and whatever other creature lurked in the shadows, that no one messed with Caroline Forbes' children.

Just then someone walked through the door. "Caroline? Ella? Cameron? Anyone here? The door's open. Guys?" Bonnie called from the door. They knew that their aunt would make her own way upstairs. Her mouth fell open when she saw her friend.

"Care?" Bonnie said so quietly that without their supernatural hearing, Ella and Cameron wouldn't have heard them. Her hand went to her mouth and she shook her head in denial. "What happened?" The twins' aunt walked up to them and stroked her friend's cheek.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Whoever did this is going to pay," Cameron hissed.

"Is that safe?" Bonnie turned to look at her nephew. She gave them a look filled with pity which Cameron returned but his eyes conveyed an anger and resentment that the older witch hadn't seen before. At least, not coming from her nephew.

"Tribrids who can't die, remember? You were the one who told us that. Anyway, there's no one more powerful than us or even as powerful as us. Ella and I are going to look for whoever did it. You can help if you want but you're not stopping us."

Bonnie looked at Ella to see what she thought. She silently pleaded with her niece to try and stop her out of control brother. Ella shook her head, "I'm sorry Aunt Bon but we've got to do this. They killed our mom, your best friend! We're doing this!"

"Okay, fine! I need to tell Stefan and Enzo when they come and then we'll call your Aunt Elena, Uncle Damon and Aunt Katherine. But promise me you won't do anything until after your mom's funeral."

The twins nodded solemnly but we're confused as they didn't even know where to start. They then hear their aunt gasp and turned to look at her. "That's a hybrid bite."

"So we're looking for a hybrid?" Cameron says anger laced in his voice.

"Klaus killed all the first hybrids. Then that means it's...no!" her voice trailed off towards the end.

" _Klaus?_ Who is it Aunt Bonnie!" Ella cried out needing to know the information her aunt knew too.

"Tyler. There are no others that would dare go against Klaus after he killed the first lot. It's got to be him. Tyler killed her."

"Well, then he's going to regret ever crossing us. It's time we stop hiding don't you think?" Cameron said his voice disdained with malice. Ella gave him a confident nod her eyes gleaming with hatred. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own TVD or any of the characters except for Ella and Cameron. That solely belongs to the writers and the CW. I decided to upload both chapters so I hope you like this one too.

Caroline's death was something that no one anticipated. The vampires all knew who killed her and wanted to find Tyler for his betrayal. But their anger was nothing compared to that of the twins. Cameron and Ella were waiting until after their mother's funeral to find Tyler and kill him. Today was the day of the funeral and after that, all that mattered was revenge and justice for the death of their mother.

Elena and Damon had flown in from France and Katherine had also arrived from London. The twins had kept to themselves not even bothering to greet their family. On other occasions they would be ecstatic to find out their Aunt Kat had come to visit or Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon but they couldn't even bring a smile out. They wouldn't talk to anyone in the family and would stay silent in the presence of others. Stefan and Katherine were concerned about them but the rest assured them that this was normal. They were all dreading the conversation after the funeral. Caroline had made them promise that they would tell the twins if something bad happened. Bonnie had the package ready to give to them.

Ella and her brother were currently in their mother's old room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Bonnie walked into the room with a package and set it on the bed Katherine following behind her. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"Great!" Cameron snapped, "Our mom was just murdered and we're burying her today but other than that everything's fine."

Bonnie looked down, "Sorry. Stupid question."

Ella walked over to where her aunt was and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Aunt Bon. I know we've been distant but it's hard. We really appreciate you guys being here for us." Ella gave her aunt's a small smile and they both returned them. "The sooner we find this Tyler guy the better." Ella gave Katherine and Bonnie a look wanting to know if she could ask them something.

"Go ahead." Katherine encouraged.

"You said Tyler was a hybrid. Is he our father? Is that why he killed Mom? Are we the reason she's dead?" She started to tear up as she asked them what she wanted to know.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed but then her shoulders slumped and she ran a hand over her face. "That's actually why we came. To give you something."

Bonnie handed the box to Ella. She went to go sit next to her twin because she knew Cameron would never swallow his pride and sit next to her. Ella refrained from rolling her eyes at her brother's ego. "It's about your father. Klaus." Bonnie said.

"Klaus? Isn't that the guy who killed the hybrids you told us about before?" Cameron asked in a snarky tone.

"Yeah he always was a paranoid one," Katherine commented. "He is an Original vampire. Over 1000 years old and has a huge trust problem. All vampires are sired from him and his siblings but that's a story for another time. He's the only person who can make hybrids. Klaus is the Original Hybrid and his blood is the only thing that cure a werewolf bite. Before you and - that doesn't matter. Your mom met him when he came to break his hybrid curse. Let's just say she wasn't his biggest fan. Actually she hated him. Well Tyler was Caroline's boyfriend at the time, she thought he was the love of her life until she found out he was cheating on her with the were-slut Hayley. Klaus hated Tyler because Tyler was the reason Klaus killed all his hybrids and wanted to end him but he let him go because Caroline asked him too. This is a big deal for Klaus. Your mom ended up, well you know how babies are made right?" The twins nodded not wanting their aunt to explain it and this made Katherine chuckle.

"Klaus moved away and when Caroline went to go tell him she realised she couldn't. Something happened and she thought Klaus was better off. Though she never told us what did happen, I can tell - looking at how much of a great job she did raising you - it was the right choice."

"Wow." The shock the twins' felt were evident on their faces. "So this powerful guy Klaus is our father and he doesn't know we exist?" Bonnie and Katherine nodded. "You said Tyler and my mom were in love? How could he do this to her?"

"He's wanted revenge on Klaus for killing his mom because Tyler turned all of Klaus' hybrids against him. He even chose Caroline over revenge. When Caroline ended up with Klaus Tyler began to hate him even more and it turned into an obsession. It's almost 2 decades later and he will stop at nothing to make Klaus pay. Even if it meant killing someone he loved."

"Why Mom? Surely there was someone else? Not that that makes it okay but Mom was good you know? She didn't exactly deserve it just because she fell in love with the bad guy." Ella asked sorrowfully.

"Maybe. But Caroline changed him in a way. Made him more tolerable and Tyler despised the connection they seemed to have. It was payback for taking Caroline away from him and I suppose payback for leaving him. Tyler doesn't know about you two, no one does. He probably just thought you were some adopted kids. Klaus genuinely cared for Caroline and that's why she was targeted."

"So this Klaus is the reason my mom is dead?" Cameron stood up with his fists clenched.

"Klaus always let Tyler live because he knew what he meant to Caroline. He knew that Caroline didn't want her friend dead but I wish he just killed him then. Even after Tyler threatened to end him and his siblings Klaus never killed him. Would have been less trouble if he did though." Bonnie said lowly.

"So let me get this straight," Cameron said clasping his hands as all eyes focus on him. "Our father is a psychopath who terrorised you all and somehow mom fell in love with the guy? But Mom was too stubborn to give in and he just happens to have the world's biggest ego. This guy is a 1000 year old hybrid who is feared throughout the supernatural community and we've never heard of him and he doesn't even know we exist?"

"Yeah basically," Katherine replied. Cameron sighed, his hands going over his face in exasperation. "The box is for Klaus. And for you too. It documents your life for Klaus and his family if you ever ended up meeting so he didn't feel like he missed out."

Ella smiled, "Figures. Mom was always one to plan for every scenario. I bet you she did everything in chronological order and added every picture with a mini essay."

Cameron chuckled but his smile was full of sorrow. Ella walked over to her brother and hugged him. She started to cry as reality came crashing down. "Mom's really gone Cam. She's not coming back. What are we going to do?"

The other twin soothed her and calmed her down. "I'll protect you," he whispered into her hair. All of a sudden Ella pushed him away.

"I don't need protecting! Mom did!" she shouted at him but he pulled her back into his arms. Ella kept hitting his chest to move him away whilst crying hysterically. "Mom needed protecting...Not me...She's gone...No one protected her...We didn't protect her." Her words died down as she leaned into his grasp and sobbed into his shirt. Bonnie and Katherine put their arms around them in comfort.

"We're going to find this Klaus because he'll probably know where Tyler is. And plus we need to give him this box Mom made for him." Ella just nodded at her brother's words.

"I'll come with you guys," Katherine said. The twins just looked at her and nodded gratefully. "I'm pretty sure Stefan's gonna tag along too."

"It's fine. Thanks Aunt Kat."

With that they went to the rest of their family and bury their mom. Ella sobbed the entire duration as did the rest of the girls, even Katherine shed tears for her fallen friend. Despite being the reason Caroline died the first time the two had become best friends.

Cameron looked ahead unshed tears making his vision blurry. He kept his face straight not letting any emotion show on his face. Unlike his sister he distanced himself from the rest of the family. Tomorrow Cam, Ella, Katherine and Stefan we're heading to New Orleans.

It is amazing how one thing can turn your whole world upside down. Like everything you know is just a fraction of the story. Now it was time to find out the rest of it.

Did you like it? Next chapter they'll go to NOLA. Leave a review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again,I do not own TVD or any of the characters. Except Ella and Cameron.**

 **C** **himera629 asked why Dahlia didn't come after the twins. Dahlia was after the first born of every generation. Which would be Hope. Also I will explain more in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing. And thank you to those of you who followed this and Favorited!**

 **Sorry for the chapter coming out wrong! But I fixed it now.**

The siblings both visited their mother's grave before setting off to New Orleans.

Ella knelt down and ran her fingers along the gravestone. "Hey, Mom!" Ella said with a small smile on her face. "Aunt Kat and Aunt Bonnie showed us the box you made of all our memories. We're all going to New Orleans to find this Klaus guy. Uncle Enzo suggested we all go even though Cam and I can clearly take care of ourselves. It'll be fun and who knows maybe I'll even like him. Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena don't seem to like him very much and it's understandable but they're not coming. I know he's some bad guy but if you saw the good in him I'm sure I can. Cameron hates him already, but don't worry, I'll keep him in check," she chuckled but then sighed, "I'm sorry Mom. I wish I was there to protect you and keep you safe. I love you so much and I'll come back to tell you everything. See you later Mom!" A few tears were falling but she wiped it away.

Ella placed her hand on her twin's arm, "Take your time I'll be waiting with Uncle Enzo." She gave Cameron a small smile which he returned. As soon as she was out of sight Cameron moved away from the tree he was leaning on and walked towards where his mom was buried.

"Hey," Cameron said solemnly. "I don't even know if anyone's listening to this and you obviously can't reply to me. Well, this sucks. I guess what I really want to do is apologise for not taking care of you. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Ella. Aunt Kat told me about this Klaus but I don't like him. He's part of the reason you're dead. But I am going to find this Tyler and make sure he regrets ever hurting you. I'm angry and I'm scared and I feel like I'm going to explode and all I want to do is talk to you. For you just to tell me it's all going to be all right. I just want you to be here Mom," towards the end, his voice trailed off because of the overwhelming emotion he was feeling.

Cameron just got up and walked over to where his family was waiting. He couldn't handle it anymore. Questions were swimming around in his mind and the answers were waiting for him in New Orleans. Even his own family didn't want to talk about it until they reached the French Quarter where Klaus lived.

"You ready?" Katherine asks him as he makes his way over. Cameron just nods and gets into one of the cars. "Okay then. Let's go!"

They drove to the airport and the twins, Stefan and Katherine got out. Enzo and Bonnie decided to drive the rest of the way to give the twins space to talk to the Mikaelksons'. The plan was to let the twins go with Stefan as he was friends with Klaus and Rebekah and Katherine demanded that she goes too.

The flight was over quicker than they anticipated as they slept through most of it. Bonnie and Enzo would arrive tomorrow morning stopping when necessary along the way.

* * *

New Orleans was humid and warm at this time of year. Katherine had property in New Orleans, under a different name, so they had all agreed to stay there. The manor was big enough so everyone had their own room. It was an old building but the inside had been renovated recently so there wouldn't be any problems. The house was painted cream and had intricate patterns along the window panes and balconies. Ella and Cameron were in awe of the manor as they had never been to one of Katherine's many homes and it made their house look like a dollhouse. It was even bigger than the Salvatore's.

"You own this Aunt Kat?" Ella asked surprised choking out the words.

"Yeah," Katherine shrugged. "You guys should see my property in Milan. Now that is something I want you guys to see." Ella just shook her head in disbelief. She knew her aunt led a luxurious lifestyle but she didn't imagine anything like this. Cameron just scoffed and pushed past her.

"Cam! Cameron!" Ella shouted after him. Stefan put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "He'll come around. He just needs time."

"What he _needs_ is revenge. I'm scared he'll let it take over him and blame himself."

"Hey, we won't let that happen because if we do your mom will find a way to come back and kill us for not taking care of her babies."

"We're not babies anymore," Ella huffed. Stefan chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You'll always be her babies. And remember when Aunt Bonnie taught you about the Other Side?" Ella nodded her head, "Well then you'll know your mom's always here and always listening. She's probably threatening me right about now."

"Thanks, Uncle Stef." She gave him a small smile before followed her brother.

Cameron was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to find the Mikaelsons when Aunt Kat and Uncle Stefan go to bed."

Ella moved towards the bed and lay on it next to her brother. "I'll come with you. We've got to show this Klaus what we're capable."

"Aunt Kat and Uncle Stef are going out in half an hour."

Cameron shot up, "What?!"

"Something about needing to visit someone in the Quarter."

"Who?" He looked at her sceptically.

"They didn't say but they'll be gone for an hour at the least. I'm pretty sure Aunt Kay wants to go talk to the witches."

"Well get ready we're going to be meeting the Mikaelson's."

"We need to wait until they are far enough to not hear us. We also need to figure out where Klaus and his family live but luckily for you, I 'checked' Uncle Stefan's suitcase and found out the address. Now, all we need to do is think of a plan." Cameron smirked at his conniving sister. She seemed innocent but she was a mastermind in disguise; much like Caroline.

"What do you suppose we do sister?"

"Klaus is obviously going to have some guards, vampires, hybrids, werewolves. We're going have to weaken them and that is the easy part. Join our powers we're unstoppable. We can take on his army if they threaten us in any way. Remember when we heard Aunt Bonnie telling Mom that we could easily take over the Original Vampires if we wanted too? Well, that's now."

"Great! Don't let them know who we are until we meet Klaus. To find Tyler we need Klaus to tell us where to start. We can let Uncle Stef give him the package since they are old friends. What happens if he has witches?"

"Remember when we were kids and we accidentally took Aunt Bonnie's powers and desiccated Uncle Damon. We'll just steal their powers. Like taking candy from a baby," Ella shrugged.

"It's settled then. We are going to find Klaus."

"But," Ella hesitated but Cameron gave her a look that indicated for her to continue. Sighing, she did, "Mom didn't want us to use our powers like this. What happens if she's watching us? I feel like we're letting her down in a way, Cam. She wouldn't want us to do anything like this - hurt people like this."

"It's okay El. We're doing this for Mom. I won't let anyone hurt her and get away with it. Same goes for you."

"You and me against the world, huh?"

"Yep. Can't get rid of me now Ella," he grinned down at her his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said returning his grin.

"They're leaving," Cameron whispered.

"Promise me you won't let the anger control you? Remember, I'm always there. So is Mom." Cameron nodded not knowing what to say at that moment. Ella nodded as she made her way to the door. "Meet me down in 10. I'll compel someone to drive us since we don't have any money. I'm sure Mom would understand." Caroline was against compulsion for their own gains but in case of emergency, it was allowed.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Hey, Mom 's on the Other Side, right?" Cameron asked. Ella nodded her head, "We can bring her back then."

"How? That's impossible and even if it was possible, Aunt Bonnie would have done it," Ella said confused.

"What if she's not powerful enough? I found the spell in a really old grimoire but didn't say anything until I had concrete proof. Aunt Bonnie did it for Aunt Elena's brother Jeremy but bringing him back killed her. Combine our powers and anything's possible. This would normally kill the witch doing the spell but we're not normal witches and we can't die. Think about it El. We can have her back."

"Doesn't that kind of magic take some kind of sacrifice?"

"Yes," Ella frowned at his answer. "Wait! Hear me out okay? In order to bring someone back someone needs to die taking their place. We're going to find Tyler so we might as well use him as the sacrifice. Kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"You have a point there. I'll do it. And it doesn't matter if Mom's mad about it because she'll be alive and that's all that matters really. It's justified and anyway Aunt Kat and Aunt Bonnie want him dead."

"Exactly. But we should keep it to ourselves. We can't risk them knowing. They might want him dead but they think we're still kids. They won't let us do this our way."

"Okay. Just get down now. We gotta go before they come back, Cam."

"Right. On my way!" Cameron shouts after her as she makes her way to the foyer.

There were two possible outcomes for this plan. It will go perfectly. Or a lot of people will die and it will go horribly wrong. Either way, Ella and Cameron were going to find Klaus.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fic! Hope it made sense and that you liked it. Leave a review and any questions you have and I'll try to answer them.**

 **What do you think will happen next? I would love to hear your theories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own TVD or TO. If I did the ending wouldn't have been so disappointing.**

 **To make up for the last chapter I decided to post this too.**

 ***UPDATED***

* * *

The taxi they had compelled had dropped them off at the address they found among their uncle's belongings. Sure their aunt would probably kill them when she found out they had snuck off with their own agenda but it didn't matter. They would understand that they needed to do this on their own without their smothering family watching them at every turn. Cameron made his way out of the taxi and towards The Compound, where the Mikaelson's lived, with Ella trailing behind him. This was their one chance to find Tyler and get revenge for their mother's death.

"So I'm guessing mostly vampires, a few hybrids and some werewolves," Ella said staring at The Compound, out of sight of any potential threats to their hidden position. "The guards are all werewolves. Take them down first and then we can get in quietly."

Cameron nodded and started chanting under his breath matching his sister. They clasped their hands together and soon enough the guards around the compound were all out cold. "Good," Cameron said. "We need to make an entrance."

"How about we just walk through the front door, James Bond?" Ella narrowed her eyes at her brother sarcastically - something she had clearly picked up from their mother. The twins had definitely taken over Caroline and her take-no-shit-from-anyone personality. If everything went according to plan they'd be out of there before their aunt and uncle realised they were missing. The smirk on the boy's face fell as his sister fixed him with that 'are you being serious?!' look.

"Fine, Grandma!" Cameron snapped rolling his eyes - another trait they picked up from their mother. The two walked confidently towards the compound as if they where meant to be there. And they were meant to be. Everyone inside just wasn't aware of that fact yet.

It was still daytime but there was still an abundance of vampires and hybrids in the building. The twins knew for a fact that not all of the vampires had daylight rings and judging by the lack of windows, the majority of the New Orleans' vampires were in this one building. "Here goes nothing," Ella muttered to herself as her brother pushed the door open with more force than needed. She

All the attention in the room was on them and this was something the twins didn't mind. They both had matching smirks and the same mischief in their eyes.

"Any Mikaelson's here?" Cameron bellowed out. Subtlety was not something they were going for right now.

A dark-skinned man with a scowl on his face turned towards them, his eyes looking for any threats. "Depends. Who's asking?"

Suddenly everyone in the compound fell to their knees and held their heads in agony. The twins didn't even have to raise their hands and instead looked bored. Ella looked to her brother because this was all him. "Show off," she muttered under her breath. Cameron could be quite the drama queen when he wanted to be. Exhibit A: right now.

"Witches!" One of the vampires exclaimed in disgust. Clearly, by the looks on their faces, vampires and witches didn't get along. Well, in New Orleans, no one ever really does.

"Not quite," Cameron smirked tilting his head at the vampires in pain.

"Stop wasting time, Cam!"

"Oh, right. We need to find the Mikaelson's. Specifically Klaus. But judging by the lack of pissed Originals, I'm gonna assume they're not here. So! Can anyone tell me where we might find them?"

"Go to hell!" The first vampire spoke up. Cameron growled showcasing his fangs and golden eyes. Who knew Originals would have devoted followers? From what the twins had been told, these guys were loathed by most of the supernatural community. Their own family turned against each other so many times that they were practically their own enemies.

"I don't want to have to kill anyone but I will. So I will ask you one more time! Where are they?" Cameron and Ella used more power on them and the vampires and hybrids screamed out in agony.

"What are you?!" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was the one answering the questions here. Come on, just tell me. I really don't want to kill anyone." Now he was just borderline teasing them. This was the most fun that he'd had in weeks but he needed answers so they should better start providing them. Unless they want to see the twins' temper.

"We don't know. They went out an hour ago! Just stop!" He replied grabbing his head, not being able to take the pain any longer.

"Just give us a straight answer and my lovely brother here will let you go," Ella almost pleaded with them. She didn't particularly like seeing them in pain but it was justified. Kind of.

"Now I would listen to my sister over here. Her temper nearly rivals mine. Nearly." Cameron added, his smirk dropped and his face grew dark.

"Clearly we can take you all on so why don't you do yourselves a favour and 'fess up. We've come a long way to find this guy."

Some vampires started to charge at them but as soon as they got close enough the twins would snap their necks. Hybrids had their fangs bared, ready to attack the pair with their lethal venom but none of them could come close. The magic was slowly draining Cameron as he'd never had to use this much. Ella realised that her brother would weaken if he carried on on his own so she joined her hands with his.

"You can do better than that! We are two teenagers after all. Aren't you decades old vampires and hybrids? Some of you vampires are over 100. Is that the best you've got?"

Just then the door burst open. "What's going on?!" An angry voice echoed on the bare walls of the compound. The twins knew that this was someone who could actually help them so they let the vampires go. Immediately after they were ambushed but none of them could come close to them.

"Hello? Protection spell? What do you take us for?" Ella said obviously not impressed. She might not be comfortable hurting them but she was definitely not going to let them harm her brother.

"Ella?! Cameron?!" Katherine yelled. "What are you doing? Are you out of your minds? Get here now!"

"No! We came to find the Mikaelsons and we're going to do that! It's not like it was unsafe or anything. I mean we did just take down over 100 hybrids and vampires."

"That's not the point! I made a promise to your mom I would keep you safe so get your sorry asses over here now," Katherine demanded but there was a proud look on her face.

"Katerina, what is going on? Why are these children looking for us and how were they able to take all of the Compound down?" The man in the suit asked firmly indicating that he should be given an answer soon.

"They're idiots that's why," she replied smacking the back of their heads. Stefan ran his hands over his face realising how complicating everything had just gotten. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the house? Your mom would kill me and honestly, I would kill you first."

"Is this some kind of evil plan, Katerina? I assure you your death will be long and painful if you are planning something," the blonde man threatened the doppelganger.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Spare me the dramatics, Klaus. I just got my freedom, why would I throw it all away?"

Ella's eyes widened, "You're Klaus!"

Klaus smirked at the pair of witches, "So you have heard of me. Great."

"Seriously, Mom? This douchebag?" Cameron muttered under his breath. Clearly, Caroline was on crack when she slept with this guy or some kind of supernatural equivalent. But according to Bonnie and Katherine, Caroline cared a great deal for the Original Dick. Ella groaned at the same time at the hybrid's enormous ego, it reminded her of Enzo, hell, it reminded her of Damon. And they definitely did not need another Damon. That's why it was great that, with the plan the twins had set out, Klaus Mikaelson will never have to see any of them again.

Klaus growled showing his hybrid features. All the vampires in the compound smirked. There hadn't been a killing in months and the vampires were ecstatic that there would finally be some blood spilt even if they weren't the ones killing them. "Who was your mother? It sounds as if I should know her."

"I assure you, you do," Ella said smiling sarcastically which reminded Klaus of someone.

"Who might that be? Did I happen to kill her? Are you here for revenge, little girl? I've met a lot of people in my time. I probably don't even remember her, " Klaus taunted them, he needed to push them until they spilt who they were and why they're here. His family were far from weak but he didn't take threats lightly.

Cameron's expression turned to stone, "Don't speak to her like that. And no you didn't kill our mom but we did come for revenge. We just need your help."

"Who is your mother? And why should I help you?" Klaus pressed. The hybrid was starting to get pissed because no one seemed to be giving him answers. Klaus did not care that their mother died, how she died or who killed her but they seemed to think he should care and he wants to know why.

Ella looked down tears filling her eyes and she couldn't keep everything together anymore. Cameron was about to reply, keeping eye contact with the Original, unflinching under his harsh gaze but it was Stefan who spoke.

"Caroline. Their mother was Caroline."

* * *

 **Was that good enough? I didn't really know how to come across the whole Caroline issue. As you can see the twins are very sarcastic.**

 **Leave a review! Thanks again for reading this. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 ***UPDATED***

* * *

"That's why we've all come to New Orleans. Tyler killed Caroline." Stefan sighed as he ran a hand over his face. This definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having at this particular moment and he could practically feel the anger emanating from the twins. They were angry that Klaus had the audacity to talk to them like that. That they were reminded of their mother's death. That they had let their family down.

"Caroline's dead?" Klaus asked, his voice unwavering. Of course, Klaus, The Original Hybrid, would be able to be passive when told that Caroline Forbes was no longer on this Earth. And it annoyed Cameron to no end.

"Yes. My mom is dead and I don't want to hear it every 5 seconds." Cameron snapped still annoyed at the hybrid in front of him.

"Caroline had children? That's impossible."

"Didn't you and Hayley have a child?" Katherine asked bravely. The brunette had just gotten her freedom and here she was, challenging Klaus of all people. But Katherine couldn't restrain herself.

"That's different," he gave the doppelganger a condescending look.

"Yeah, it really isn't," Katherine replied sardonically at the man she had been running from for half a century. _Try and remember that, Kat? The fear you had at the mere mention of his name? And you have the audacity to speak to him like this?! You've lost your mind. You've lost your goddamn mind._ Voices scolded her in her head and she could distinctly tell that it was Caroline's voice she was hearing that was voicing their distaste at Katherine's behaviour.

"Where's Tyler now?" Klaus' voice turned cold as he spat out his first hybrid's name.

"That's why we came actually," Ella asked. "Ella Rose Forbes," she gave a half wave, "we just need some of your blood and we'll be on our way."

"Ella? What are you doing?" Katherine hissed.

"I know you are under the impression that we came here for another reason Aunt Kat but honestly me and Cam couldn't care less. We need his blood for a locator spell." She turned to Klaus again, "And since it's your fault Tyler killed my mom it's the least you could do."

"Tyler killed Caroline because of me?" Klaus repeated slowly trying to make himself process what he's just been told.

"Out of revenge. Seems you pissed him off a lot and my mom was 'collateral damage'. Now my sister and I have a foolproof plan which consists of your blood, a simple locator spell and poof, bye bye Tyler." He didn't add the bit about sacrificing Tyler and bringing Caroline back. His family might want to see Caroline again but they couldn't risk them stopping the sacrifice from happening.

"And who might you be?" Klaus was impressed by the sheer guts these twins possessed. They were definitely Caroline's blood.

"Cameron William Forbes. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you because my mom taught me not to lie," which made Katherine chuckle behind her hand. Her nephew was not the most welcoming person on the planet, that's for sure.

"And who's the father of these miracle children?"

Stefan was about to tell him but Cameron cut him off. "Some warlock in Portland. A one night stand can you believe it?" Cameron shook his head mockingly at the Original Hybrid. Something Klaus most definitely did not care for. In any way.

Stefan and Katherine looked at each other confused. This was nothing like they planned.

"Anyways enough about miracle children and warlocks in Portland. How about your blood? It will really speed up the whole kill Tyler plan. I'm sure you have better things to do and we don't want to waste any more time." Definitely Caroline's daughter, Klaus thought to himself.

"What are you two doing?" Katherine blurted out.

"What does it look like Aunt Kat? We're getting things done." Ella rolled her eyes obviously annoyed. "Look, man. Are you going to give us your blood or not because we have things to do." And people to kill, she added silently in her head.

"You two are being ridiculous! Your mom wouldn't want you to speak like that to anyone and act like that."

"Well newsflash, Uncle Stef! She's dead! And it's his fault! What did you expect to happen?" Ella yelled back.

Elijah stood to the side staring at the scene before him. Never would he believe that two teenagers would be able to overpower their entire army but also seemed to think it was a good idea to demand things off his brother. What was even more unbelievable was they were Miss Forbes' children - a vampire. The very same vampire that had caught Klaus' interest all those years ago. Elijah couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going to occur and what side of Klaus would they witness.

"What is going on here?!" Rebekah yelled as she made her way into the foyer. Her shrill voice nearly made the twins visibly wince but they had been on the receiving end of Katherine's annoyance for years so they knew what to expect. A temper tantrum.

"Great! More people!" Ella said sarcastically.

"And you obviously don't know who I am, little girl. Allow me to introduce myself," she smirked, "Rebekah Mikaelson. Maybe that rings a bell?"

"Look! We just want your blood. Yes or no?" Cameron said ignoring the Original that had just walked into the room and they seemed to be never-ending. Exactly how many of them were there? Taking his silence as the answer. "No? Okay, we'll be off then. Sorry Aunt Kat, Uncle Stefan," he said looking at them, "well we've got to go now and that doesn't include you too."

"What are you two talking about? Don't go anywhere. I am warning you two," Katherine advised them calmly. They had to appear united in front of the Mikaelson's because God forbid Klaus picks up on a weakness he could potentially exploit.

"Sorry, Aunt Kat but I've got to do this." Ella focused on them both and in a matter of seconds, they were on the floor desiccated, their bodies sprawled on the floor in an unnatural angle.

"What...How...How did you do that...What did you do?" Rebekah asked stunned.

"Desiccated them, drained them. Now I am going to ask one more time because I have a lot more patience than my brother. Can I have your blood?" Ella addressed Klaus.

"Sure," Klaus sighed, defeated. For some reason, he couldn't say no to the blonde. _Remind you of anyone?_ A voice taunted him.

"Thanks!" Ella said excitedly. "Give them blood after we've gone and they should wake up normally."

"What are you and what did you do?" Klaus was intrigued. He doesn't care for the vampires on the floor but the twins in front of him had immense power.

"Nothing special. You should be glad I didn't do it to these douchebags." She gestures to the vampires and hybrids currently surrounding them. They snarl in response, "Oh calm down before I do," Ella says glaring back at them. So what if she's not completely innocent? Sue her.

"We have a tight schedule so could you, I don't know, maybe, give us the blood so we can be on our way?"

"How much do you need?"

"A vial should be enough." Ella smiled at Klaus and a part of her could see why her mother fell for the villain that was before her. Klaus looked away as he saw the gesture; she looked just like Caroline and it was a bittersweet memory he longed to forget. He couldn't face the truth of her demise and he silently vowed that he would make Tyler suffer in ways that were long overdue.

Suddenly, a few more people walk into the room standing with the Mikaelson siblings. The twins were sure they were meant to be Cameron rolls his eyes. "Anyone else wanna join?"

"Who are they?" She was of similar age to the twins and she was something more than just a witch. Another miracle child, perhaps? It wasn't the weirdest concept in the world.

Ella and Cameron exchange a glance. Cameron drains the girl's magic sensing she's a witch of some sort. Ella drains the two witches behind her. The twins make note that there are more and drain any surrounding power sources they could find. They don't seem to notice but Cameron nods to his sister showing that it worked. They couldn't afford someone following them.

"No one special. We just need Klaus' blood and we'll be on our way," Ella gives them a fake smile.

"Dad? What's going on?" So they weren't the only miracle children of the Original Hybrid. Good to know.

"Why are you all here?" Klaus asks annoyed.

"We were waiting for you to come join us and when you didn't we came looking for you," A blonde says behind Hope.

"I'm in the middle of something."

"You're not going to kill them, are you? They're only kids," the blonde scolded him and Klaus looked positively murderous as she challenged his authourity so openly. She retreated back to her original position and the twins could see her regretting ever opening her mouth.

Ella and Cameron laughed like it was the funniest joke they've ever heard. "Kill us? I'd like to see him try." Cameron said.

"Like he could kill us," Ella scoffed at the same time before they both started to laugh again.

"Do you know who is my brother is?" A man piped up behind the girls.

"Another Original. Great! Just what we needed. Any more Mikaelsons want to join the party?"

The witches in the group put their hands up to harm the twins when it became clear that they were going to be a threat. They focused on them but nothing was happening.

"What have you done?" Hope asked confused.

"Drained your powers. You're all essentially human right now," Cameron replied.

"How? That's impossible. You didn't even do a spell for it. We would have felt it," the warlock spoke up.

"It is possible...we just did it," Ella said slowly with a confused look on her face, "Seriously are all of you this slow?"

"We can easily take down this entire compound so I suggest you hand the blood over now," Cameron interrupted getting bored of the conversation they were having.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"Cameron," He gestured to himself, then to his sister, "Ella. Severely annoyed."

A hybrid walked over with a vial of Klaus' blood and handed it to Klaus.

"Give us our magic back," the last of the witches finally said.

"Sorry, no can do. It'll come back on its own if that's any consolation," Ella shrugged. This wasn't the first time they stole someone's magic and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

"Okay here," Klaus handed the blood over after one of his hybrids had fetched a vial from the store they had. "Now can you explain what's going on?"

The group around them were stunned. Ella and Cameron exchanged a knowing look.

"No." They said simultaneously and flashed out of the building.

* * *

 **Did you like it? There will be a lot more explaining in the next chapter!**

 ***For anyone reading the updated chapter, thank you! Chapter 4 and 5 were so short and I wanted to add some more to the chapters. Not any major changes but about 600 words more for each. The next chapter I upload will be 10 and from then on they will get much longer! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do! I really need some** insipiration **and I want to know if you guys are still enjoying this fic. Again, thank you all!***


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! Except for the plot and the OC's.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading! I just hope you like this chapter. And thank you for the reviews and follows. xD**

"Can someone please explain why a doppelganger and her boytoy are desiccated on the floor and how two teenagers where able to drain two powerful witches and a tribrid?" Kol asked annoyed.

The twins had left promptly after receiving the vial containing Klaus' blood. They were all on edge as they were completely clueless as to what was happening right now. The plan was straightforward which is what had Klaus trying to figure out what exactly they had left out. Ella and Cameron were brought up by Caroline so there's no way they would just _kill_ someone. So the question is, what is their plan in the long run? These kids were smart, something Klaus admired, but for now it was really irking him. He needed answers. And fast.

Which was particularly hard seeing as everyone around him just seemed to comment on what had just conspired. _As if he wasn't there!_

"Nik? Why did you give them your blood and just let them go?" Rebekah added.

"They drained us! Only really powerful witches can do that, that easily. Even Hope can't do that," Davina joined in.

"They were able to take us all down! Why didn't you kill them?" One of the vampires spoke up and the rest cheered.

"SILENCE!" Klaus yelled and everyone complied. "Sam, Josh, take Katerina and Stefan to the library. The rest of you leave and I want you all," he gestured to his family, "to follow me." He was as cold as commanding as he usually was but there was a edge to him that wasn't there before he learned of Ella and Cameron's heritage.

Soon they all ended up in the library where Katherine and Stefan were. There was unmistakable tension in the room. Unanswered questions flying through their minds as they tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Who were they Nik?" Rebekah asked again.

"I'm not saying you should have killed them but why didn't you?" Camille said with a confused look on her face. This was unusual for the hybrid and everyone was wondering the same exact question. The twins did say that they could try but they would inevitably fail.

"Niklaus don't you think we should wake up Katerina and Stefan," Elijah said.

"Get some blood. We need answers," Klaus simply put. Elijah nodded and he went to get some bloodbags. He came back and give them some blood each.

"Is that a good idea?" Kol said.

"What are you talking about, Kol?" Klaus sighed.

"Doesn't Salvatore turn all 'ripper' when he's had some of the good stuff?" That was definitely a valid point, they all thought.

"Well we'll deal with it. Just give them the blood, Elijah." Klaus was annoyed and all he wanted was answers. Katherine and Stefan were the only ones who had answers. Even if everyone was acting like he knew them all. Which would usually feed his already large ego but right now it was getting on his bloody nerves.

Elijah woke Katherine up first. She woke up with a gasp as the colour returned to her skin and she looked around disoriented at the turn of events. The doppelganger was downright livid. It took a few seconds to come to terms with what had happened.

"I'm going to kill them," she snapped as soon as she came to terms with the fact they had run off.

"What's going on?" Stefan said groggily as he came to. But soon enough, he too remembered the events that had occured. He sighed running a hand over his face. Those kids would be the death of him. Funny that; he used to say the same thing about Caroline.

"Your niece and nephew just drained my daughter and two very powerful witches then ran off with my blood. My guess is to go through with their 'evil' plan. Now what I want to know is how Caroline was able to have children and how they are so powerful," Klaus informed him anyway growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Oh God!" Katherine muttered under her breath. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that this wasn't part of the plan." Stefan added. _They had lied. But_ why _? It made no sense._

"Wait...Caroline Forbes?" Rebekah asked stunned.

"Who's Caroline Forbes?" Camille questioned no one in particular. She was curious as to who she was. The twins were alive, unscathed. Even if they were pretty positive Klaus was not a threat, he made no move against them. Camille thought maybe it was because of the namedrop. _Caroline_. Who is she and why does everyone seem to know her? Okay, not everyone, but the Original family were pretty invested.

"She's a vampire. She can't have children." Rebekah pointed out. "Miss Mystic Falls and Nik was head over heels for her. Of course she wouldn't give him the time of day because, unlike the rest of the gang, she had a brain." She said smirking.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. You're probably giving me a lecture from the Other Side," Katherine said putting her head in her hands.

"Other Side? Caroline's dead?" Rebekah's smirk fell.

"Killed by Tyler." She deadpanned. Katherine was close to snapping at this sorry bunch. Caroline was her little sister. Albeit an annoying, always happy, ray of sunshine on a rainy day, little sister but a sister nonetheless. Caroline's family and that's that. So they better back off from talking about her as if she's nothing. Then things will get ugly.

"Weren't they in love or something? Why would he kill her? I mean I distinctly remember it because Nik kept trying to break them up because he liked her." A confusing look made it's way on the Original's face. Klaus glared at his sister for sharing something personal like that. But in the end he gave up as there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Yeah well 'Nik' is the reason he killed her," at the confused looks she was getting she sighed before elaborating, "Tyler killed Caroline out of revenge. Against Klaus."

Klaus looked down ashamed before composing himself. As if he was going to show a weakness. Even if it was one that couldn't be used against him anymore. Klaus had to refrain from losing control and kill dozens of people on a grief inspired killing spree.

"Wow. Didn't know Lockwood would go that far," Kol said.

"Yeah well he did and now Caroline's dead. Happy?" Katherine gave them all a fake smile. She couldn't stand the people in this room. Not to mention Elijah was here; Katherine's confident in thinking he is still confused as to how she is alive. Hell, sometimes Katherine doesn't know how she's still here. "Now if that's it I think we'll leave."

"Did you see where they went or did they give you a hint?" Stefan asked. Ever the patient saint. Stefan was annoyed too, he just didn't show it like his friend. He still didn't know to this day how Caroline convinced him to give Katherine a second chance. But it happened; much to his chagrin. But this was bigger than either of them because they owe it to Caroline to keep her kids safe. He can't fail her again. He _refuses_ to.

"No, but you didn't answer any of my questions," Klaus said in a calm but menacing tone. _Not one word about Caroline?_ He thought.Klaus just needed to know.

"How are you controlling yourself Ripper? I mean 'Lijah did give you the good stuff," Kol smirked. He was enjoying this since there was no lost feelings between him and the gang.

"Caroline taught me how to control it instead of letting it control me," he frowned at the memory of his dead friend.

"Whose Tyler?" Camille asked looking at Stefan. Maybe he'll tell her something? It's worth a shot anyway.

"Ask Klaus."

Klaus sighed, "He was my first successful hybrid."

"Did you turn him against his will?" Marcel jumped in.

"Yes but that wasn't why he...I killed his mother and the rest of the hybrids that betrayed me. My first pack in Mystic Falls." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Not one of his actions has ever come back to bite him in the ass like Tyler Lockwood. He should've killed him when he had the chance. Death is something that would be a sweet mercy once the Original got his hands on the pathetic excuse that was his first hybrid.

"Yet you didn't kill Hayley," Stefan muttered.

"What was that, Ripper?" None of them were being straight with him! It's hard to not kill people when they're being insufferable.

"I said you didn't kill Hayley. Instead you slept with her." The former Ripper challenged the Original Hybrid.

"That's my mom your talking about," Hope said, her eyes were narrowing in on Stefan. Stefan simply rolled his eyes. _Did she not know how the whole miracle pregnancy thing worked in the first place?_ He thought inwardly laughing.

"How unfortunate," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean I didn't kill Hayley. Why would I?" Klaus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You don't even know?" Katherine smirked. This was priceless! Crossing one leg over the other, she turned to her companion. "I'll give you the honor." She motioned with her hand for him to carry on.

Stefan glared at Katherine before continuing, "Hayley was the one who set your whole hybrid failure up. She unsired all your hybrids for the sacrifice Shane told her to do. Something about needing information on her family. You were chasing the wrong guy. Tyler didn't think that you would kill them but Hayley? She knew. She expected it. Hayley is the reason they all betrayed you. Caroline even tried to stop her and Tyler but Hayley snapped her neck and left her in the Grill bathroom."

"Mom wouldn't do that to anyone," Hope denied what they were saying.

"Yes she did. She betrayed her pack for her own selfish gains. A bit low if you ask me. Then again you brothers never did have a good taste in women" Katherine taunted them.

"Weren't you and Elijah a thing?" Rebekah smiled innocently.

"Exactly my point," She said returning her smile, "So where is the were-slut now?"

Hope was tempted to use her magic on Katherine if she kept bad mouthing her mother but she realised that there was no magic for her to use.

"At the bayou."

"I take it that's her long lost family then? Why is she not here?"

Kol scoffed,"She spends half her time there. Were not enough it seems. Truthfully she can be a bit much."

"Uncle Kol!" Hope scolded him but Kol only replied with a half-hearted shrug.

"He's not wrong, darling," Rebekah responded. Kol grinned seeing as he was being backed up for once.

"This is bad. Oh no! Katherine!" A grim look crept onto Stefan's face.

"What?" She was agrivated, that you could tell.

"Remember what Silas said?"

"Silas?" Kol's face paled, "As in immortal powerful witch Silas? The one who was able to invade Nik's mind and make him think he was dying?" Klaus growled at the memory but looked at Stefan indicating for him to continue.

Stefan nodded, "Something about their light and how they can never lose it. If they do they will be consumed by darkness and there'll be no saving them. Everyone will be in danger; no one will make it out alive. Basically the end of everything."

"Caroline," Klaus realised. What else could be that light? After seeing what he has today, Klaus knew that Cameron was a risk. His sister looked apologetic towards her family but he had a dangerous glint in his eye. Something Klaus could see in his own when it came to the people he loved. That meant no good to anyone who stood up against them.

"We have got to find them! Before they lose themselves for good," Katherine stood up. "Can anyone do a locator spell on Tyler? If we find him we find them."

"They drained our magic."

"A bunch if witches who can't do magic. Great!" She stated sarcastically. Katherine was being a bitch, she knew that. It wasn't their fault really but this was just one fuck up after another. The twins had really thought of everything.

"I'll call Bonnie. They should have reached here by now. We will need some of your blood to do the spell," Stefan turned to Klaus whilst reaching his phone out of his pocket.

Bonnie and Enzo were close by but Stefan was concerned. Time was not on their side at the moment. They needed to find out where Ella and Cameron where before things got out of hand.

"How do you know that Hayley did what you are accusing her of? Surely she wouldn't go around spilling her secrets. Why should we believe what you are saying is true?" Elijah asked in his calm manner.

"Caroline told us. And so did Tyler. So did Shane and didn't I tell you that she told me herself?" Katherine remarked. She also didn't fail to see how Elijah was on Hayley's side and was annoyed that he didn't trust her. But maybe that was understandable. She had failed to tell him that she didn't actually die after all.

"Why would she tell you?" Rebekah commented.

"She was one of my _many_ lackeys. Hayley was new to the game and for some reason thought she could trust me at the time. Dumb move if you ask me. Well anyway, she told me her plan, obviously I didn't care because hello? It's Klaus. Told me that she liked Tyler so she would try to save him. She succeeded. Used to bitch about Caroline _a lot_. She was really useless at the end of it since she ended up sleeping with the enemy. But hey she didn't get herself killed but instead got a bargaining chip in case everything came out. Which it has. But Klaus won't kill her because of that one there," she lazily waved her hand motioning to Hope.

But that wasn't the main concern. They needed to find the twins. Before it was too late.

 **Woo, Chapter 6 is done! Hope you liked it. Please review either way. Thank you to all of those who are reading and following this story, again.**

 **No flashbacks even though it was requested, sorry. But I did write the first couple of chapters a long time ago so when I feel like it will fit in with the chapters once I'm editing, I will try!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TVD.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and love. I'm sorry for the wait I've just been a bit busy with college starting this week!**

 **To the Guest who asked if Hayley is a wolf or hybrid, I went with hybrid. Raiza928: I** **love Kennet too but for this fic they will be friends only. Sorry! And to Eils-amacsweeny, Silas plays a part and that will all be explained in the next chapter. And to all the people who reviewed saying you liked it so much love to all of you.**

 **So without further ado, here is Chapter 7.**

* * *

The twins were made their way into the bayou. Apparently Tyler was here, right in New Orleans, Ella and Cameron were surprised to say the least. Klaus was hunting him and yet he stays in his city. He truly is an idiot, Cameron thought to himself.

After they got their mom back, the twins swore they would leave New Orleans and never look back. They didn't want to face the Mikaelson's ever again. Why would they? Ella and Cameron just lied and tricked them, took down their vampires and hybrids, drained their witches and Klaus' only daughter and then flat out mocked them in their faces. Yes, they could easily take them on but that isn't the point. The point is, they are going to be pretty pissed and the twins would rather not have to deal with that. And anyway, if they did ever come across them again, Caroline would make them apologise and Ella and Cameron hate apologising. It would just be easier to avoid them altogether. Katherine and Stefan probably already dropped the "You have 2 other kids" on them.

"So now what?" Ella asked leaning against a tree. This was risky since Tyler did not know about them. And who knows what precautions he's taken. Nothing will kill them but it can hurt like hell. He's in NOLA for crying out loud! If the hybrid was planning on being in the same place as Klaus then he must have people on his side. Maybe Cameron was right and he is an idiot. Wouldn't surprise them after seeing just who their dad is.

"We just go in there. Weaken him by taking away some of his hybrid abilities. Probably just take him to the cemetery as it's the closest source of magic. The witches herre practice ancestral magic, right?"

"Yeah." Ella replied. She could feel the magic coursing through this town, and it was _old_.

"That's our best bet then. The sacrifice will harness more power there than if we do it here. It doesn't really matter but doing it there will speed up the process." Cameron seemed to have everything figured everything out. They both knew that time was not on their side as their aunt was probably gaining on them right this second. Bonnie would not be happy and while the twins were a lot more powerful, their aunts definitely scared them when crossed. Especially Katherine and Bonnie. Ella shuddered at the thought of her aunts lecturing her. That is definitely worse than having to take on a vampire army.

"Okay that sounds about right. How do you suppose we get there? I mean we can't just grab his body and drag him to the cemetery 'cos that will just arise suspicion." She raised her eyebrows at her brother.

"Duh," Cameron rolled his eyes at his sister. "We just flash him out of here. Or we could do a transfer spell."

"Transfer spell." Ella nodded her head in agreement. That would be easier and they wouldn't leave any tracks that way. The Mikaelson's were old so they were probably very good at tracking.

"Well glad that's settled then," Cameron's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands together. _This was going to be fun._

 **\- Mikaelson mansion -**

Bonnie arrived moments later with Enzo in tow. "What the hell have you done, Pierce?" Bonnie screamed as she made her way through the foyer and into the library. When news reached that the twins had created a scene at the Mikaelson family home and now they're missing.

"Why do you think it's my fault?" Katherine snapped back. Of course even after 18 years of being a friend to the group (well most of them, Elena and Damon still couldn't stand her) she would blamed for everything that goes wrong. Most of the time it was her fault but this time it wasn't/

"Because it's you! Stefan wouldn't let this happen." Bonnie was so sure of this. Katherine was known to be unpredictable. Stefan not so much. If they're pointing fingers then Katherine it is.

"Well actually..." Stefan trailed off, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. "It wasn't really anyone's fault. They just came here after we told them to stay at Katherine's, took down Klaus' army of vampires and hybrids, told them that Caroline is dead, desiccated us, drained their witches, demanded that Klaus give them their blood - which he did - and ran off and my best guess would be to kill Tyler."

"Bloody hell! Them kids are going to be the death of us," Enzo said. "Let me just say, Gorgeous would not be happy." Klaus perked his head up at the nickname. He was seething as he looked at the unknown man wondering whether or not he was significant in Caroline's life.

"No she probably isn't." Katherine pointed out the obvious.

Everyone started to talk over themselves trying to figure out how to stop the twins. It's not that they didn't want Tyler dead - because they did - they didn't want them to lose themselves in the process. They all conversed with each other but could barely make out what each other were saying. Some were wondering where Tyler was, some wanted to find the twins before they went on a killing spree or something to the same degree, some just were plain confused and asking pointless questions.

"SHUT UP!" Kol shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? We need to come up with a plan," he shrugged. It was true. No one was getting anywhere the way they were all going.

Suddenly there was a shift, it was small but everyone felt it. The witches in the room, even the ones with no magic, could feel that this was strong magic. _What was going on?_

"How the hell am I supposed to stop them when I'm dead?" A blonde woman snapped at someone who no one else could see. This was confusing. Everyone stared at her dazed. Gasps were heard across the room as those who knew the figure were in shock. The woman however, had no clue that they were staring at her as she had just appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah like that's gonna work! I can't believe we left them in the hands of these idiots. It's been nearly two weeks and they've already lost them!" She snapped again at the unknown figure.

"Caroline?" Rebekah choked out. Clearly she was the only one who could manage speech.

"You're dead," Hope exclaimed. _Again, what was going on?_

Her head moved so fast it's surprising she didn't snap her own neck in the process. "You can see me?" She looked at her and Rebekah nodded in response. "How can they see me?" She turned to the invisible figure once again. "What do you mean you don't know? You're useless." She scoffed after a pause clearly not satisfied with the response given as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Caroline looked at her friends who were looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. If it was any other situation Caroline would've burst out laughing. But this wasn't the case. She had been watching over her friends ever since Tyler had taken her life. She broke down as she saw her children finding her corpse, seeing them attend her family and talk to her but she couldn't reply no matter how loud she shouted. Caroline would never speak to her children again. Never hold them. Never say goodbye. Never really with them.

"You're here!" Katherine screamed and ran to her formerly dead friend. As did Bonnie once she had recovered. They hugged her and finally let her go after what seemed like forever. Elena wasn't here but Caroline would take what she could get. Caroline wishes that her babies were here. But since she didn't know how to control whatever it was that was happening she would settle for seeing the rest of her family.

Rebekah looked at them longingly, not that anyone noticed. She always wanted a friendship like that. Even Katherine Pierce got a friendship like that! How was that fair? It wasn't, it was cruel. Rebekah had tried with Hayley but they were too different, the only thing they agreed on was annoying the boys in the family.

"Care, how I've missed you!" Stefan said embracing her in a hug. He breathed her in one last time knowing this wouldn't last. How they all wished it would.

"Shove over Salvatore." Enzo pushed Stefan lightly to get him out the way. "Gorgeous!" Klaus inwardly growled at the nickname. Maybe this was her boyfriend.

Caroline returned the hug but then playfully punched him. "What's that for?" He complained rubbing his arm. Caroline just rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Or maybe not.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus smiled looking at Caroline. "It's been a while, love." This smile was reserved only for Caroline. The boyish dimples showing as he too, looked at her for one last time. He wished he didn't have to see her so he could see exactly what he had lost. His eyes showed the guilt over her death. She gave him a small nod as if to say it wasn't his fault. No one seemed to understand what was happening but everyone who knew them, knew that they had a, if not slightly weird, connection. They understood each other.

"Well I did die so. I hoped it would be longer though," Caroline stated playfully. Klaus couldn't help but smile more since he had thought he would never see Caroline again. Yes he did go nearly 2 decades without seeing her but he knew that he could. That she was happy. Knowing that she's dead and he can never see her again? That hurt. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, see if she's real. Hold her in his arms one last time and tell her he's sorry. That he's sorry that she didn't have longer and that he didn't give her everything that he promised.

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed seeming to talk to the ghost again. "Looks like I have limited time on this side." Caroline shook her head as she was telling them.

"You can't leave we just got you back!" Katherine whined. Typical Katherine. Never content with what she had. Well at least that's how it came across.

"Sorry Kat! I just need you to find out where Ella and Cameron are and stop them before they do anything they regret."

"Already ahead of you, darling," Enzo smirked. Klaus was really going to punch this guy. Gorgeous? Darling? Is he seriously flirting with a dead girl? _His_ girl?

"They can take you down but they won't kill you guys 'cos you're family. The Mikaelson's can't be killed that easily but the rest are in danger. Calm them down. Get rid of their anger." Caroline was speaking fast but they needed to hear what she had to say. None of them were really prepared because when mad the twins listened to no one. Except Caroline that is.

"It's harder than it looks, Care Bear!" Katherine snapped. The nickname started out as a joke but after a while it stuck. It mainly came out when Katherine was pissed. Exhibit A: Right now.

"No it's not. Just tell them I don't want them to do this. That they don't have to kill Tyler for me.

"Caroline you're starting to fade away. What's happening?" Stefan looked at his friend in panic. He wasn't ready to lose her again. Hell, none of them were.

"Silas said I can't stay on this side. His magic isn't that powerful to balance between the living and the dead." She turned once more, "yes I get it!" She snapped at him and turned back to her friends. "Just save them okay! From themselves."

"Silas?" Kol asked.

"Still has some magic. But not as powerful. I'm slipping guys," Caroline said as she faded in and out. "I'm sorry I can't help. I love you guys and make sure the twins know I'm still looking out for them. I'm still there for them."

Tears were slipping down her face as it was like she was losing them all over again. Bonnie was tearing up, as were the rest of them but they refused to let them fall. Caroline was dead. They knew that. It's not like they didn't attend her funeral or anything. They saw her corpse and they said goodbye. So then why is it so hard to let her go again? They knew why. Seeing Caroline again was like the last nail in the coffin. They would never see her again, this was it. Always together but never able to see each other. And seeing Caroline starting to cry as she was leaving, and they knew that they would truly lose her. And they weren't ready for that. Not really. It was easy to pretend, hide behind a mask, saying that everything was all right. But everything will never be the same.

Caroline then faded away from view. They all stood dumbfounded still processing what just happened.

Bonnie got to work on a locator spell and Katherine went over to help her. They had to fill their time with meaningless tasks to forget the pain that Caroline had left behind. She is still with them. But she isn't.

"I thought Silas wanted to die a human. How is he on the other side?" Kol finally said filling in the silence. He was still confused as to what role that he played in everything.

"Turns out his One True Love Amara was a doppelganger. Like me. So when she died she went to the Other Side. Silas was also a doppelganger. Like Stefan. Since he was a warlock Other Side it was," Katherine explained stopping to look at Kol as she spoke but then got straight to work.

"Stefan is a doppelganger?" Rebekah blurt out. Mystic Falls is so weird.

"Yeah. Turns out Tatia wasn't the Original Doppelganger. Amara was. Cute but crazy. Even though the Petrova line hasn't continued or the Salvatore line there will still be doppelgangers since nature has to restore the balance by having a version of Silas and Amara that can die. Their dead now but still. Doppelgänger blood is really special and I'm thinking Esther knew that when she did the spell. Tatia wasn't a random choice or a targeted one just unfortunate to be a Petrova Doppelganger," Katherine waved her hand around nonchalantly.

"Since when were you an expert on all things supernatural?" Kol smirked.

"Since I am all things supernatural. I'm a doppelgänger, former traveller, a centuries old vampire, took the cure, became human for a month and managed to become friends with Caroline and along with that the Mystic Falls gang. You'd be surprised at what she managed to get out of Silas."

"I still can't believe Caroline became friends with the most powerful man on earth. And then gave birth to the most powerful beings on earth. Certainly gives you a run for your money Nik," Rebekah said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus knew that he would regret it but asked anyway.

"Well you always considered yourself an expert in all things evil. Clearly you're not, Caroline is. And then Hope. Thought to be the most powerful tribrid on earth and then Caroline one ups you by having not one but two powerful supernatural children. No offence to you Hope but they are a lot more powerful."

Klaus growled and Hope just shrugged her shoulders admitting what her aunt was saying was correct.

"There's something you guys need to know," Bonnie started off. They all looked at her and time stood still. Whatever she was going to say would change everything.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked it? Was that cliffhanger too mean? Caroline was in this chapter but no proper Klaroline.**

 **What will happen next? Do you think the twins will succeed? Or will they be found first? Tell me what you think and any criticism is welcome! Give me love or hate.**

 **And to the Guest who didn't like that Caroline is dead, if you're still reading, did you like the mini Caroline scene?**

 **Again, much love to everyone. Follow me on Tumblr imtired24-7**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TVD.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and love. I'm sorry for the wait I've just been a bit busy with college starting this week! To make up for it here's chapter 8**

 **To Eils-amacsweeny, Silas plays a part and that will now be explained in this chapter. And to all the people who reviewed saying you liked it so much love to all of you.**

 **So without further ado, here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

Everyone in the room was waiting for Bonnie to start explaining. Of course Kol couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than 5 seconds.

"How does Silas fit into all this?"

"That's what I need to explain. You see -"

Hayley walked into the library and all eyes turned onto her. "What's going on? Why are they here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She said turning to Katherine.

"Obviously I'm not." Katherine was already annoyed at the sheer gall this girl possessed. She truly was an idiot. "And anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the bayou with your wolf pack. If I were you I would stay there from now on it's a lot more safer. You know since Klaus knows what really happened to his hybrids," Katherine smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"I live here too."

"No you don't. Hope lives here, you're just an inconvenience." Kol butted in, annoyed at Hayley. Kol never liked the she-wolf. Much to his niece's chagrin.

"Quiet!" Klaus snapped. The Bennett witch would take a century just trying to explain.

"Okay, what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Bonnie glared at Hayley, "Silas played a huge part in Caroline's pregnancy. The father didn't know and she thought it was best to keep it that way. But there was no evidence that she would be able to keep this pregnancy. It was a wild card. Caroline became friends with Silas-"

"She was friends with him! The guy who basically wanted to unleash hell on earth and nearly did it?" Kol exclaimed. The rest of the Mikaelson's were equally shocked though they hid it well.

"Yes. He was trying to find Katherine since she had taken the cure and was slowly dying because she was returning to her true age. He needed the cure and Caroline helped him but in turn, he should help her. Normally this would've never worked but Caroline knows her way around evil villains and managed to get on his good side. She asked Silas to reverse the spell of the cure on Katherine so she didn't die. What Silas did was much more. He returned her to the state she was in before the cure."

"Back to being a centuries-old vampire bitch. Just how I like it."

"And then Silas realised that Caroline was pregnant. He still had his immortality and instead transferred it - because that was the backup option - to Caroline to ensure her children's survival."

"So shouldn't Caroline be immortal?" Rebekah asked. Surely that would be the reasonable explanation. If she's dead then it obviously didn't work.

"No. The immortality was given to the twins. That's why they knew you wouldn't have been able to kill them. Once they reached 17 they stopped ageing and the immortality took its full course. They are now the most powerful creatures in the world. Silas also transferred all his powers to them to make them stronger. He then killed himself and Caroline was the only one who really cared because he was her friend since she is just a _magnet_ for all things evil," Bonnie looked to Klaus before addressing the others.

"What we can't have is them losing control. They have Silas' mind control, his magic - which Silas didn't have until he became human - and the father is from a powerful witch line so it's amplified. They are dangerous at the moment and really volatile." Bonnie had finished saying her piece and everyone went quiet. The silence in the room was deafening as no one knew what to say

"Wow," Marcel said. They were all shocked because this was way beyond anything they've ever had to deal with.

"Caroline has kids and now they're out of control. And somehow they're the most powerful creatures on earth." Hayley stated. "Where is Miss Mystic Falls? Can't she sort it out, they are her kids." Hayley had a crap day at the bayou and she had no patience. I mean the wolves were fighting among themselves and broke a few cabins in the process and now she has to figure out how to fix them. How was that fair? Sometimes being an alpha was a pain in the ass. It was like looking after two dozen grown children.

"You know her too?" Camille asked.

"Course I do. Not her biggest fan." What, was she supposed to lie? Hayley and Caroline never got along. Caroline had everything Hayley wanted at the time. A loving mother, great friends, _Tyler_. But Hayley didn't really care because she found her family. And she has Jackson. And a daughter.

"Well, she's dead," Camille looked at Hayley weirdly since she had never seen her act like this. Her and Hayley never got along. They were too different. Of course, Hayley was more accepting than Rebekah but Camille never fit in with the Mikaelson family. She didn't even know where she stood with Klaus. He treated her better than others. But Camille never really understood why. She wasn't complaining but sometimes it's a bit awkward with the family. Good thing she's friends with Kol's wife, Davina.

"Dead? How?" Hayley didn't really care it was more that she was curious.

"She was killed and their kids are finding some guy so they can kill him or torture him or whatever." Camille didn't know them so she didn't care. Klaus cared though and that itself was a mystery. This Tyler guy has angered a lot of people but that was probably the intention.

"Who killed her?"

"I found them!" Bonnie said from across the room, looking over a map.

"Tyler, I think," Camille told her.

"Where?" Klaus demanded

"At the bayou," Bonnie said slowly and a confused look made its way on her face.

As soon as Camille told her it was Tyler, Hayley froze. And then Bonnie told them they were at the bayou. She couldn't hide the guiltiness on her face. He killed Caroline! Oh, God. That was why he asked for her help? If she knew that she would've sent him packing.

"You!" Klaus snarled. "First I found out what you did to my hybrid pack and now this? You know that Tyler is exiled and that I would kill him if I saw him anywhere near here. Did you forget that he tried to kill you? That he tried to kill Hope?!" His voice was rising with every word. Klaus was livid. _How dare she? Who was_ she _to go against_ Klaus

"This guy tried to kill me, Mom?" Hope looked heartbroken. Her mom would hide the man who had tried to kill her and her daughter. And had now killed the woman he claimed to love. Her mom never does anything like this.

"He needed my help. He's my friend Klaus! You can't kill him!" Hayley pleaded thinking that Klaus might show Tyler mercy for her. He did it for Caroline and she was just a fling. Perhaps he would do it for the mother of his child. Surely that means more to him than whatever he and Caroline had.

"What makes you think you can stop me? If the twins don't kill him I promise you I will. There is nothing saving Tyler Lockwood now. It would be wise of you to stay clear of my way from now on. And like Katerina said, stay at the bayou. It's a lot safer." He glared at her.

Klaus was menacingly close to her and she knew there was nothing she could say. Tyler went too far and Hayley gave up. Klaus would always be stronger than her and it was best to just stay out of his way. Klaus and Hayley had a mutual agreement: to raise Hope to be the best she could be, to let her know that she's loved, that she has everything they never had growing up. A family. Hayley and Klaus refused to get along. Constantly calling each other names and getting in arguments - neither would win. Hayley stood alone and no one would help her. She looked to Elijah for some help but he just ignored her. Klaus held her by the neck.

"If you didn't mean so much to Hope I would end your pathetic existence right now. But for now, this is all I can settle for."

With that comment, he snapped her neck. "Stefan, Bennet, Katerina and," he looked at Enzo unsure of who he was.

"Enzo. Another evil guy Caroline became best friends with." Enzo knew how much Klaus hated him from the daggers he was glaring at him when he was hugging Caroline. _He probably thought I'm her boyfriend!_ Enzo thought. That made him smirk at the figure in front of him. One thing Enzo loved was messing with people. If the hybrid wanted to hate him well Enzo was going to make sure he had some fun. That was why he purposely said he was best friends with her to annoy him. _This is way too easy_ , Enzo looked at the way Klaus' jaw clenched.

"Great!" He replied sarcastically. "You are all coming. Elijah, Marcel, Rebekah and Kol you are also coming. The rest of you stay here."

There were many protests that followed.

"That's not fair!" Davina cried out. If her husband was going she wanted to go too.

"If you've forgotten the twins drained all of your magic, therefore, rendering you useless and vulnerable. You all best stay here."

"Why can't I go?" Camille asked. She secretly wanted Klaus to say she was too important and it would be too much of a risk letting her come.

"You can't go it's too dangerous. You'll just end up being a liability. Plus you don't even know how to fight, you're hopeless," Rebekah stated showing the disdain for the other vampire clear. Camille hid her annoyance at the other blondes comments.

"What about me?" Hope challenged. They can't seriously think that she would just stay home? Hope was not an idiot. Or a liability like Camille. She knew how to fight, magic or not.

"Absolutely not. Caroline's children already drained you of your magic. They are a lot more powerful than you and can easily harm you. You will stay here where it's safe. I don't want you anywhere near the bayou is that understood?" Klaus demanded.

"But-"

"No buts, Hope. I am not letting you get your way this time. The only reason I'm taking these idiots is that they can't die. And Marcel can take care of himself. And the others are their family. We have too much help as it is is."

"So either it's so dangerous that I can't go or it's so easy that you don't need my help and I'd just be in your way."

"Easy for us. Dangerous for you." Hope scoffed at her father's words.

Hope just huffed and sat down. Clearly, she wasn't going to win this battle so she did what any good fighter would do - give up.

Anyway, she can have fun annoying Camille, or 'camel' as she and Rebekah liked to refer her to as. And maybe she can meet these twins. See how powerful they really are.

And maybe find out who Caroline is.

* * *

 **So we meet Hayley in this chapter. And everything is explained on how the twins are as powerful as they are.**

 **Did it make sense? If not ask questions in the reviews! What will happen next? Tell me what you think and any criticism is welcome! Give me love or hate.**

 **Again, much love to everyone. Follow me on Tumblr imtired24-7**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a while! So if you're still reading, hey! I have just been really busy these past few weeks and don't worry I am not planning to abandon this fic anytime soon. Inspiration has not been coming to me but I'm back. Hopefully, I do it justice. I am also in the process of re-writing the earlier chapters because I did write them a year ago or so and didn't have a chance to add to them. They'll be more detailed to give you more sense of what the twins are like.**

 **Eils-emacsweeny: Thank you! I didn't really believe the whole Hayley/Klaus friendship thing so I decided to scrap it so I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't intending to have any more Silas/Caroline but people like it so I will definitely include more.**

 ** _Juliette:_** **Loved your review and totally agree because I love Silas so there should be more of the Silas/Caroline friendship. Caroline always one-ups Klaus in a way only she can.**

 ** _Jalissa12213:_** **Who knows when Klaus will find out the twins are his? I mean even I haven't gotten that bit figured out yet! But I know it will be super dramatic in a typical Klaus Mikealson fashion. Katherine and Caroline were such an underrated brOTP on the show so in my fics they're a must-have.**

 **AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, LOVED AND FOLLOWED. LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

 **DISCLAIMER: still don't own TVD / I know, it's a shame. Anyway on to the actual chapter!**

* * *

The group arrived at the bayou in less than ten minutes. It was nearly deserted as most of the werewolves had returned to their homes in the quarter. There seemed to be no one here for miles but supernaturals were great at hiding. The bayou was...well like a typical bayou. There were a few cabins up ahead but other than that the place was fairly deserted. Which would normally make it easier to track Tyler's scent but since it was a full moon last night the bayou reeked of werewolf and pointed them in multiple directions. The vampires would have to use their common sense and since Tyler doesn't possess any, it may still be a fairly easy task. But the mutt always was unpredictable prime example being Caroline's death

"Where does Hayley stay?" Bonnie asked no one in particular. One of these guys should be able to give them some useful information. They needed to find him before the twins do something drastic. They couldn't let Caroline down; not again.

"No one really stays here but this is where the wolves come on the full moon. New pack members stay here and meetings are held here." Marcel states. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea about all that has happened. He just saw a woman who was supposedly dead arguing with the world's oldest immortal, who was also dead, as if they were old friends. Then there's the immortal witch/vampires who have the capability to wipe them all out. To say he was concerned was an understatement.

"Okay...Where would we find the new pack members?" Bonnie was annoyed. They were all just standing around! Time was not on their side and if they didn't fasten the pace who knows what could happen. She gave Marcel a look an indication that she was not impressed.

"In a cabin further up; that's where Jackson keeps 'em," Marcel gestured showing that the cabins were in that direction. Everyone else remained silent letting the two discuss where exactly the hybrid could be. They were all coming up with their own plan of attack but the main focus was getting the twins away from Tyler. That's what Caroline told them to do.

"Then that's where we go." _Finally! Some useful information_ , the Bennet witch rolled her eyes as she started to walk in the direction he pointed in. They followed her but Marcel just watched their retreating figures.

"It won't be that obvious. He's not that stupid," Marcel looks at them and they give him an unimpressed glance. "Is he?" _Now_ he's intrigued.

"You'd be surprised," Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Caroline, her taste in men was appalling. According to Kat, the only acceptable partner Caroline had ever had was Matt. And that was only because she was human; and because Matt has eyes that are "to die for". Katherine had a bit of an obsession with Matt and his blue eyes, always commenting on the fact that she's amazed he's stayed human this entire time and that she never had her chance with him. Of course, there are Matt's children who have, fortunately for Katherine, inherited his good looks. She always brings it up at family dinners and even his 7-year-old daughter cracks up when the Petrova doppelganger comments on her eyes that were replicas of her dad's. Penelope just rolls her eyes and laughs at her husband's eccentric friend group.

"Well, we might as well use vampire speed to our advantage, then."

They all flashed to the cabins with Enzo carrying Bonnie. They all looked around to try and find out if there was anyone around. Bonnie on the other hand, just looked like she was going to puke. Listening carefully, none of the supernaturals could detect any sign of Tyler. Maybe Marcel was right and Tyler wasn't this stupid.

"I'll never get used to that," the witch complained as she clung onto her husband. In the years they had been married, Enzo had only carried her by vampire speed a handful of times. Bonnie loathed every second of it and always vows never to do it again because she then remembers she has magic and could easily transport herself. Too bad this thought always comes _after_ she's already been through the annoying process.

"Sorry, darling," Enzo smiled at her, which she thankfully returned. Caroline always did say that they were the cutest couple in the group. And when Penelope would protest, Caroline would quickly recover by saying that Bonnie and Enzo were the cutest _supernatural_ couple. Penelope and Matt were the cutest human couple. This would also usually be the time Alaric and Jo would chime in. And, of course, Damon.

They heard a shuffle coming from the cabin which seemed like there was more than one person there. Klaus rushed into the cabin to catch whoever was in there. He smashed the door open as if putting all the rage he was feeling into breaking the door down. Everyone followed on as he walked through the cabin breaking everything in sight when it became clear that there was no one there.

"Magic." Bonnie blurted out. They all turned to her. "They were all here. Tyler, Ella and Cameron. I can sense the spell they've just performed."

"So the evil twins have taken the failed hybrid?" Marcel looked at them all, a confused expression taking over his face. "What's the problem then? They've taken care of him and judging by how powerful they are, they definitely do not need our help."

"That's not the point, genius," Katherine glared at him. _God! How does he not get it?_ "Caroline said don't let them kill him so we're not."

"We're going to kill him ourselves," Enzo smirked slinging his arm over Bonnie's shoulder which caused her to roll her eyes even if she did agree with what he was saying. Shrugging him if she walked around the cabin trying to get more of a read on the exact spell that had taken place. They could still be here and just he cloaked. It was a possibility but Bonnie shook her head. But it wasn't the spell they had done.

"We need to find them all first," Stefan pointed out looking at Bonnie as she tried to figure out what exactly they were searching for. It looked as if she was getting a read close by as she chanted some Latin words. The vampires in the room could sense a change and all looked at the witch for an explanation.

"They're close by. The twins couldn't have gone far, I can still sense their magic," Bonnie thought hard about what Caroline had told them and that anything that could be a potential problem for them. _Where would you go if you were in a town you've never been in that was full of supernaturals?_ She thought to herself.

"You can do that; feel their magic?" Marcel was truly fascinated by the new additions. They were an odd bunch. Katherine Pierce - 500-year-old doppelganger, Stefan Salvatore - The Ripper of MontereyEnzo St. John - former Augustine vampire and a witch whose lineage was unknown but she seemed to be very powerful. Then there are the immortal twins who are somehow the children of a vampire who they are all now avenging for a reason which is completely beyond him.

"I'm a Bennet. Call it a gift," Bonnie replied sardonically because Marcel was asking a million and one questions, most of which were irrelevant. She appreciates the fact that he's helping but right now he was just being annoying.

"A Bennet? Klaus, you never told me you had connections to a Bennet witch," Marcel turned to Klaus this time. This was getting interesting. Marcel had gathered that she was powerful but a _Bennet?_

"I don't. They tried to kill me and I tried to kill them. Hardly makes us friends now does it?" Klaus said nonchalantly because that was the truth.

"Too right," Bonnie scoffed her response earning a glare from Klaus. She didn't seem to notice. Or maybe it just didn't bother her. Klaus wouldn't hurt them because he clearly still had feelings for Caroline. And since Bonnie was the only witch who had their magic, she was necessary for the search for Tyler and the twins.

"Caroline said something about a sacrifice. Any idea what they're planning on doing?" Rebekah asked the group.

"The sacrifice!" Bonnie gasped as new ideas formed in her head.

"Is something wrong, Miss Bennet?"

"Is there anywhere close that is a major source of magic. Like back in Mystic Falls where the witches were burned. Sacred ground? Somewhere with a lot of energy." Bonnie was rambling but she needed answers and she needed them fast.

"The cemetery," Kol piped up.

"The one we already passed?" Stefan groaned. This was getting annoying. Even if it didn't require as much effort or even take long, Stefan couldn't help but wonder what they'd find when they did reach the cemetery.

"Yes. It would be better if we just ran there. We'd get there easier if we go through the backwoods."

They all flashed to the cemetery away from the public streets. Bonnie opted out this time and just used a spell instead. It still made her sick but it was better than going 100mph.

* * *

\- Earlier -

Cameron and Ella walked into the abandoned cabin cautiously. They didn't know whether or not Tyler was there but if he was they didn't want to risk alerting him. Ella nodded at Cam when they realised that Tyler was indeed there. Silently, they put up a boundary spell around the house. _This was going to be fun!_ The hybrid wouldn't know what hit him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Cam taunted him. "I'm all for fun and games but we don't have time to lose. Don't try to hide, Lockwood. We'll find you. I'll make sure of it. But if you wanna play," a smirk came across Cameron's face. "We'll play too. But we don't play fairly. After all, if you have the power you might as well use it. And you, my friend, do not," Cameron was enjoying this way too much.

"Focus, Cam! We get him and then we leave. Simple."

"But-"

"No."

"Always suck the fun out of everything," Cameron muttered as he made his way up the stairs. Ella just rolled her eyes at her brother's childish antics as she followed on.

 _Crash!_ Ella and Cameron looked at each other and grinned. "Bingo."

Moving into the room the sound had come from, Ella noticed Tyler trying out the exits and ultimately failing each time.

"I think you'll find that there's a boundary spell around the cabin. You're not getting out anytime soon," Ella gave him a wide smile. "You've made a lot of people mad but unfortunately for you, were the ones who found you."

"Tell Klaus if he wants to kill me, he can do it himself. The big bad sending a pair of kids to do his dirty work? Guess fatherhood changed him," he laughed at the twins, obviously not registering who they were. "What are you two going to do?"

"Klaus? You think we're here because he sent us? Please, once we're done with you, you're going to wish it was Klaus who found you. You see Klaus would kill you mercifully because you meant something to our mom. Whereas we will hurt you _because_ you meant something to our mom. And then you killed her."

"Caroline didn't have kids. She's a vampire."

"God, you really are an idiot. I mean you take refuge in New Orleans, where your enemy is, and don't even bother to find out more about the woman you murdered. I mean, you obviously knew that someone would avenge her death. But yet you stay. I don't know whether you're brave or stupid. And I don't really care. What I care about is ending your life, Lockwood."

With that, Cameron snapped his neck as Ella prepared the transfer spell. She smiled at Tyler's temporarily dead body.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 9. Thank you for reading! It's been what, a month? In the next chapter, there's a high chance the sacrifice will happen. Or they're gonna have fun with Tyler first. I haven't figured it out yet so review and tell me what you want to happen.**

 **What do you guys think are going to happen next?**

 **TO THE 58 FOLLOWING AND THE 45 OF YOU HAVE FAVOURITED THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I am so sorry but I have been short on inspiration. Glad to see a lot of you are liking and I hate to ask but if you have time, please leave a quick review. Even if you hate the chapter.**

 **You probably saw that I updated the first few chapters. They were really short, so I changed some of it to make it longer but also so that it has the same storyline. The next chapters will definitely be longer!**

 **P.S I am hoping to update my other multi-fic [Scared To Let You Go] so if you're reading that, go and check it out! And if you haven't read it, please do!**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED AND ARE READING THIS. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **[I DO NOT OWN TVD, ANY OF THE TVD CHARACTERS, OR CANON STORYLINES. ALL CREDITS GO TO JULIE PLEC AND THE WRITERS FOR THE CW]**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood was not the boy he used to be. He had no love in his life, no family, nothing to keep him going but his determination to rid the world of Klaus Mikaelson. The hybrid was constantly consumed by anger that he could barely control. From time to time, Tyler would look at his reflection in disgust not recognising the man who he had turned into. The world truly was a cruel place if Klaus of all people got to be happy when the younger hybrid lost everything. Ending the Original's happiness was the only thing keeping him going at this point. Death didn't scare him. Klaus didn't scare him. He scared _himself_. The real Tyler would never do this, and when he looked in the mirror, his brown eyes, the ones that revealed who he truly was on the inside, were disappointed.

The hybrid's eyes slowly opened and he made a move but quickly realised that he was restrained. Pulling at the chains that held him against the wall, Tyler tried to remember how the hell he even got into this situation. After a futile attempt to break the steel chains, he sighed in frustration as he knew exactly who had him. Not exactly who, but he knew it wasn't Klaus so maybe there's a chance he can bargain for his freedom. As the twins walked into the mausoleum.

"Who's grave have you guys hijacked?" Might as well get some answers out of them while he waits. He pulled at the chains and frowned when they didn't budge.

"Graves. Plural," Ella corrected him. "And they belong to a line of very powerful witches," the blonde turned to him with a smirk on her face, "which will make my connection to the other side a whole lot stronger. Oh, and don't bother trying to get out of those. They've been spelled."

"Planning on letting me in on your little plan? Maybe I can help?"

"You are going to help. But you don't need to know our plan. Just know you're time is limited, Lockwood." This time, Cameron replied to him. Although they had threatened to make Tyler 'suffer', they were short on time and the twins decided that his death would be extremely painful to make up for the lack of creative torture techniques. In truth, each of them couldn't stomach torturing someone, even if that person hurt Caroline. Gathering the herbs and pastes he had brought into the mausoleum, he brought the mixture to their sacrifice.

"Is it ready?" Ella asked nonchalantly. Her twin nodded at her in response as he placed the mixture at the sides of Tyler's face with his fingers.

"Animo alligandi. Anima sua reponere," Cameron muttered under his breath as he held onto the hybrid's face, his eyes turning golden as the spell worked it's magic and power surged through him. Tyler screamed out in agony and his own hybrid eyes came out.

"Wh-what a-are..." Tyler tried to get the word out but the pain quickly overtook him.

"Binding your soul to someone who's already dead. It will allow me to go to the Other Side at the same time as you and bring someone I love dearly back. Don't worry, the pain means it's working," Ella answered, the usual cheeriness was exempt from her voice. She lit some sage to block out his cries from the rest of the world. After a few minutes, Tyler's cries lessened and the hybrid's heavy gasps were the only thing that could be heard. Cameron left, muttering something about washing his hands, and Ella turned to the other person in the room.

"Wh-why her? Why my mom?" Her voice cracked and she inwardly scolded herself for appearing weak in front of the mutt before her. He was the one chained up, not her. He was the one who was going to die.

"I needed Klaus to lose what I lost."

"He hasn't seen her in 2 decades!"

"That doesn't mean his feelings went away. He still _loves_ her. In his own sick and twisted way," Tyler spoke as if he had something bad in his mouth.

"You could've taken anyone else from him! WHY HER?!" She directed all her anger at him and he howled in pain as he felt his bones breaking. The blonde glared at him and warned him to give her a straight answer.

"I loved Caroline," he sighed dejectedly, "she was the last person that actually meant something to me. Every second I'm alive, every breath I take, I know, is because of her. I owe her my life. And for that I hated her. I hated owing her and I hated knowing the fact that I was alive was because Klaus was in love with her. Some days, I wished for him to kill me but he never did. I couldn't take away someone close to him because they're all Originals and I can't kill them. I want Klaus to suffer. And I'll do anything to make sure he does."

The immortal walked confidently up to him even though her vision was clouded by unshed tears, she gripped his chin in her hand forcing Tyler to look her in the eye. "You're a _coward_."

"What the hell is killing me going to prove? Help me end Klaus!"

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Klaus hurt your mom. He almost killed her!"

"What was that, Lockwood?" Cameron entered the mausoleum with an angry but intrigued look in his eyes.

"Klaus tried to kill mommy dearest," Tyler smirked at him thinking that maybe, just maybe, he won't die today. If he could just get the boy on his side then he'll be out of there.

"Thanks for the info. But we're still going to kill you." A triumphant grin made its way onto Cameron's face as he watched they hybrid's fall.

"Get ready, Cam. We need to start the spell, now. Aunt Bonnie will be on her way," Ella demanded and her brother nodded in response. This was their one chance.

* * *

The large group had made their way to the cemetery and they had no idea where in the vast graveyard the twins would choose to have the sacrifice.

"Can't you do a spell to find them?" Marcel ignorantly asked Bonnie.

Marcel was really starting to get on Bonnie's nerves and if he wasn't careful she'd give him a classic Bennet witch aneurysm. "They've done a blocking spell, Sherlock. They're not newbie witches, I taught them myself. The twins know exactly what they're doing and I don't know whether to be proud or pissed. Guess, it's a little of both at the moment." Bonnie had been teaching, Ella, Cameron, Josie, and Lizzie magic ever since they first started displaying signs of their abilities. Of course, it was harder to teach Lizzie and Josie since they were both siphoners. But the four of them have been inseparable ever since Jo gave birth to the twin girls over a year after Cameron and Ella were born. Bonnie is just glad that Cameron can't team up with Lizzie right now.

"We need to split up. I think there should be one of you and one of us in each pair," Katherine inclined her head to the group.

"You just want to be left alone with Elijah," Kol smirked at the brunette because he knew full well why the doppelganger wanted to be left alone with Elijah.

"No," she rolled her eyes in typical Katherine fashion. "We need someone who knows the place and then someone else who the twins won't kill on sight."

"That worked so well last time for you and Stefan. If I recall correctly, Josh was picking you and Stef off the floor like a pair of rag dolls. I mean, they did drain you, right? Their own family?" Rebekah gave the brunette a condescending smile. She was still pissed that Katherine seemed to have everything even though she was a two-faced doppelganger slut.

"How many times has Klaus daggered you? _His own family?_ " Katherine gave the blonde a mocking smile.

"I agree," Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah glared at him. Even her own brother was taking _her_ side? The woman he hunted for 500 years and hated with a passion? The world truly has gone mad. "Katerina and Elijah. Rebekah and Stefan. Kol and the witch. And Marcel and Enzo. That leaves me by myself. No objections? Good."

They all split up and walked in different directions, all of them lost in thought.

* * *

Cameron and Ella sat opposite each other, they had prepared the spell and in a matter of moments, Ella would make her way onto the other side. Slicing her hand open, she dropped her blood into the bowl that was between them which Cameron then did. Taking some of Tyler's blood the spell was complete. Without a second thought, Cameron reached for Tyler and pulled his heart out, throwing the offending organ off to the side.

"Our window is open. You know what to do. I'll carry on the spell here, okay?" Cameron looked to his sister for confirmation. After receiving a confident nod, he hugged his sister, "bring her back, El."

"I will," she whispered back as her brother started the spell. The blonde immortal slowly started slipping away from reality but not before promising her brother that she would be successful.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol reached the mausoleum first since they had a more educated guess as to where the twins would want the sacrifice to take place. It took the older witch a couple of minutes to take down the spells surrounding the crypt and by the time it was done, Klaus had joined them, the others not so far behind. But the sight that awaited before them was not one they were prepared for. Tyler's greyed corpse was discarded carelessly on the cold floor, Cameron and Ella had their hands linked and he was chanting a spell under his breath as his sister laid unconscious.

"No," Stefan breathed as he appeared behind them. "No! They killed him. Caroline, she..." Rebekah held him back before he got too close. She knew it was a bad idea to interfere when a witch was doing a spell.

"That spell. I recognise it," Kol declared. "They're doing a resurrection spell," He concluded.

The group of vampires and Bonnie were stunned. "They sacrificed him already," Bonnie's voice came out quiet, her voice reaching the vampire's but not meant for any of them. Klaus went forward to break the link between the two supernaturals who were oblivious to their entrance. For some reason, he was protective over Caroline's children. He couldn't let any harm come to them. But Kol stopped him from going any further.

"Don't."

"I need to stop them. Whatever they're doing- we can't let them finish this spell."

"No. Kol is right, Klaus," the witch interjected. "Ella's technically on the Other Side. If we stop them...she might get stuck. Breaking the link will have consequences. We have to let them finish the spell."

Something clicked in Klaus' mind as he heard the words 'Other Side' and suddenly everything made sense when he came to a realisation. One Bonnie and Kol already knew was happening. "The twins are bringing her back aren't they?"

* * *

Ella stood up from her previously seated position as she watched her real body go limp. It was unnerving watching herself like she was a third person in her own life. A small smile graced her face as she saw her brother keeping the connection from their world to this one. She remembered her promise and walked out of the crypt to find her mom. The blonde was sure her mom was close by so hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

"Mom! MOM! It's me, Ella! Mommy?" She shouted for her mom to find her. The Other Side was exactly like her world. Except everything was dull and sounded her voice sounded echoey. She prayed to whatever entity there was out there that they gave her a chance to get her mom back.

"Honey? Ella sweetheart, is that you?"

As soon as she heard the voice the younger blonde's head whipped round to see her mother's face. "Mom," she whispered, scared that if she spoke too loud her mom wouldn't be there anymore. Ella ran into her arms and breathed in her mom's smell that was so distinctly Caroline. Tears ran freely down her face as she held onto her for dear life. "I've missed you, mom."

"I've missed you too, sweetie," Caroline stroked her hair soothingly and Ella leaned into the familiar gesture, content in remaining in her mother's arms. "But you can't be here."

"So this is one of the munchkins, huh?" A new voice spoke from behind them. The immortal was shocked to be looking at the familiar face but she knew that it wasn't her uncle.

"Who are you?" She stood protectively in front of her mother. "And why do you look like my Uncle Stefan?"

"I think you'll find I am much better looking. I also don't brood all day long. To answer your question, I'm your mother's friend, darling. And also the reason you're stood here today. Immortality suits you and your brother. I must say, I'm a bit peeved that I didn't have magic _and_ immortality. Oh well, it was worth watching you two growing up to be who you are today."

She looked at him dumbfounded trying to take in everything the Stefan look-alike had just said.

"This is Silas, honey. He's a bit of a narcissist as you can tell."

"Hey," he pointed his finger in a very Stefan like way, "you love it." This made the two blondes laugh and Silas smiled as this felt like an achievement since the two women before him were truly happy for the first time in weeks.

"Mom, I'm here to bring you back," Ella turned to her as she saw her family find them. She tried to budge her mother's arms and pleaded with her. _Aunt Bonnie might find a way to stop us_ , she thought. "We have to be quick! The window won't be open for much longer!"

"She's right, Caroline. You need to go back. They need you and as much as I have enjoyed having your company for the past few weeks, you belong with them." Silas took her in his arms for one last time and kissed her forehead. "You are strong, Caroline. I will always be watching over you. Take care of my niece and nephew, okay?" The older blonde nodded against Silas' embrace. "Good. I'll miss you, Goldilocks."

"Will you be okay?" She needed to know her friend would be alright without her.

"Of course. No more nagging," he teased her and laughed as she gave him a pointed look in response, "Besides, I have Amara. I'll tell her you said goodbye."

"He-"

"I'll tell him, you said goodbye too. Now go!"

Caroline nodded, "Be good," she warned him as she turned to her daughter. The pair joined hands and Ella muttered another spell under her breath. They were going back.

"I'll watch over you, my friend," Silas smiled as he whispered his words reaching deaf ears as he realised Caroline and Ella were no longer on this side. "I'll be good."

* * *

Cameron's eyes opened as he realised the connection was severed. He saw his sister lying in the same position as he left her and shook her slightly to wake her. Nothing was happening and Cam was starting to get worried. "Come on, El. Wake up. Wake up, Ella!" The family watched on as he tried to wake his sister. Luck seemed to be dwindling as minutes passed and her body was still limp. Her heartbeat couldn't be heard and Cameron couldn't for the life of him remember if she was like this when the spell started. Did she appear this... _dead?_ "You don't get to leave me too, Ella, so wake up!" He shook her harder this time and Bonnie intervened, "WAKE UP ELLA!"

"Cameron, Cam, let go. Hey," Bonnie looked at him sympathetically. He shoved her hand away.

"I can't lose her too, Aunt Bon. Not now," his voice was broken as he looked at his sister's unmoving body. "What went wrong? Th-the connection...I-I can't feel it anymore."

"These things take time, mate. Best to wait it out," Kol offered.

"He's right, you know. My brother may be an idiot but no one knows witch business quite like him," Rebekah heard herself say before she even had the chance to comprehend what she was saying.

"I killed her," his voice came out small and tears blurred his vision. It was as if he didn't hear what Kol or Rebekah had said. Dread filled the room and no one dared to make a sound. Katherine and Bonnie had tears coming down their faces, Stefan looked at the ground angrily, Enzo had made his way to Bonnie and held him in her arms. Elijah held Katherine not caring whether his brother had a problem with it or not. The usual smirk Kol wore was off his face and Rebekah looked solemn. Klaus felt a pain that he didn't understand and he was sure it was because he had just watched Caroline's child die before his eyes. He scolded himself as he knew he should have put a stop to this sacrifice but the thought of seeing Caroline again clouded his judgement.

"I want all of them out," Cameron whispered harshly.

"What?" Katherine finally spoke.

"Everyone who isn't my family, leave," he growled at them. "This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for them! Mom wouldn't have died and Ella wouldn't have died doing this stupid sacrifice! I have nothing left, now. Don't you get it? I. HAVE. NO. ONE."

"Calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret, Cameron," Klaus warned him.

"Is that a threat, Mikaelson? I am a lot more powerful than you and your family. Maybe since you're the reason I lost mine, I return the favour, huh? It's only _fair, Klaus,_ " Cameron spat at the Original in front of him.

The younger immortal was cut off when he heard a large gasp come from behind him. "Cam," Ella breathed out. Cameron hugged her and Ella laughed seeing him so mushy.

"I thought you died, you idiot!" Cameron scolded her.

"And that's your reaction? I'm an idiot?" He at least looked a little ashamed of his outburst. "Anyway, I told you it would take long for me to come back. And we can't die so you were just overreacting."

"No. I wasn't. Even Aunt Bonnie thought you died."

"Jeez! Get a grip. I'm here. By the way, where's Mom?"

"What?" Stefan managed to get out.

"I brought her back, she should be here by now," Ella looked around the crypt for Caroline not noticing the pitying looks the adults in the room were giving her. "She should've come back at the same time as me." The blonde carried on her search before Cameron grabbed her arm. He shook his head at her and if Ella understood what he was trying to imply, then she was doing an amazing job at hiding it.

"She didn't co-" Cameron was cut off for the second time as he heard a movement at the entrance to the crypt. The group turned around and the figure looking back at them has stunned them all to silence. All of them except for Ella, of course. She was a hundred per cent sure that they were successful with the spell.

With a smile, Ella took a step forward toward the entire reason her and her brother had gone through so much trouble. Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 **AND THAT IS CHAPTER 10! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME** X

 **This chapter was a lot longer than I normally write so I hope you all liked it. Caroline is back! What did you guys think? Did I do it justice?**

 **Leave a review. Much love to everyone who has reviewed, followed, read(ing) and favourited. Follow me on Tumblr, imtired24-7.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG 52 reviews, 114 follows and 79 favs. You guys are amazing! I hope I do this chapter justice because I know a lot of you are enjoying this story so far. 15 reviews for chapter 10 alone I am over the moon at the support.**

 **P.S Silas is not related to the twins but he likes to think of them as his niece and nephew. The twins aren't really related to anyone but the Mikaelson's and even they don't know that they are.**

 **Also, you may have noticed I edited chapter 8. The twins are 18 at this point. Turned at 17. Hope is a few months older than them so she is 19. I know this may be irrelevant but I just wanted to clear this up because originally they were all 19.**

 **[I do not own TVD/TO or any of its character's/plots.]**

* * *

"It worked," Kol whispered in awe. Needless to say, the Original was impressed. He had only met a handful of witches that had successfully resurrected someone and he had met a lot of witches. But even the most powerful of those he had met could not do so without dabbling in dark magic. Sacrificial magic usually meant that the witch doing the spell also died; any major spell like this resulted in the death of the witch.

"What's going on? How am I here?" Caroline studied the faces in the room but not one of them spoke. "Bonnie? This isn't Mystic Falls."

"Caroline, you-you're back!" Bonnie ran up to her blonde best friend and held her in a tight embrace. "I am so glad you're back, Care."

"Back? Where did I go? And why are we in a cemetery?"

"You died, Caroline," Katherine stepped up and gave her friend a small smile.

"Why are _you_ here?" She spat out as she pushed her witch friend behind her, protective stance in front of the much older vampire. Ella and Cameron could sense something was wrong and sent each other a puzzled look before turning back to their mother. They decided to keep quiet before they realised what actually has happened to their mother.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course I am!" Caroline was outraged. How dare Katherine act like everything was fine between them? Like Katherine wasn't the one who smothered her in a dingy hospital room. She decided to ask the person she trusted the most. "Bonnie, why are you with them? And who are these people?"

But the witch wasn't given enough time to answer because Caroline had noticed Tyler's body slumped behind the crowd of people. She gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Tyler," her voice was quiet. The blonde walked over to the newly-dead hybrid and tears formed in her eyes once she noticed the gaping hole in his chest that used to hold his heart.

Jealousy swarmed through Klaus' head as he watched her take the failed hybrid in her arms. The same boy who killed her. _Why was she acting like this?_

Tears streamed down Caroline's face and everyone was lost for words at the emotion she was showing to her murderer. "Who did this, Bon? Who would kill Tyler?" Her voice was broken. Klaus was sure it was because she still loved him. Maybe Klaus was a fool to think that Caroline would ever fall for him. But he didn't think she would remain in love with Tyler after all this time. "It was Klaus wasn't it?"

Klaus looked at the ground at the fact that she would accuse him so quickly. As if she only ever really saw him as a villain. That thought tugged at him more than he liked to admit.

"He killed Elena too. That's why she's not here, right? He's already completed the sacrifice. We're too late, Bonnie. We didn't save them. We have to take Tyler's body back to Mystic Falls. How are we going to break it to his mom that her son is dead? Tyler was all she had left. And Elena, after everything, she's just gone." Everyone was confused as to what Caroline was talking about. She was speaking as if she...

"You don't remember," Klaus stated.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Why are all of you not saying anything? Tyler is _dead_ , Bonnie. He was one of us."

"Elena is alive." Stefan realised that out of everyone here, he and the witch was the only ones that Caroline trusted. The only ones Caroline remembered fondly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

The blonde looked at him strangely but complied nonetheless, "Erm, everything is a bit hazy if I'm honest. But I know the main stuff like that guy Klaus is coming after Elena to break some curse. He's mega evil but apparently, his brother is going to help you to kill him when he's at his weakest. Look, I just need to call my mom and tell her I'm okay. And check up on my dad and Stephen. Let's not forget to ask her if she can cover Tyler's death. An animal attack, again?" Her voice was bitter and clipped. Klaus glared at Elijah at the reminder of his brother's plot to kill him. But that wasn't relevant at this moment for Caroline had no idea that she has forgotten the past 20 years of her life. The twins shared a sad look as they realised not only did their mother not remember them, she also forgot that both her parents were dead.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah muttered. This wasn't what anyone expected would happen.

The Original Hybrid stepped forward to Caroline to try and pick her up from the floor before Stefan's voice stopped him. "Klaus, no."

This got a reaction from the blonde vampire. "Stay away! You've done enough." The look she gave Klaus was full of hate and loathing. "I see your brother didn't succeed in killing you. Pity," Caroline snarled at the older vampire. A part of her knew this was not the smartest move but she was hopped up on anger at Tyler's death that all survival instincts were thrown out the window.

"Let's get you home, Care." Bonnie took her arm gently and tried to usher her out of the cemetery. Stefan moved and Katherine moved to join them as well as the twins. They kept their distance as they didn't want to create a scene in front of the others.

"Why are you here with them? Katherine and Klaus are _evil_ , Bonnie. Like pure evil. And you're both here acting like everything's alright?"

"You're missing a lot of information, Care. What month do you think it is?"

"April." That checked out.

"Year?"

"Are you okay, Bon?" The blonde gave the witch a quick once-over. She didn't seem to have any head injuries but looks could be deceiving.

"Just answer the question."

"It's 2010." That certainly did _not_ check out.

"This is just great!" Kol threw his hands in the air. "Something in that spell made her lose memory of the past 2 decades of her life."

"What's going on? What's he talking about?"

Bonnie sighed and was about to answer but Kol beat her to it. "Darling, I hate to break it to you, but it's 2032."

"Is this some kind of joke? Did you hire all these people or what because this is so not funny, Bon."

Katherine stepped forward and gave her friend a small smile, "I'm sorry about this. I really am." The doppelganger then proceeded to snap her neck. "What?" She shrugged at the disapproving looks she got from the crowd. "Caroline wasn't going to just leave with us. She only trusts Stefan and Bonnie. And let's not forget the fact that she doesn't even remember her own children. How the hell are we going to break that to her?"

"Was there anything in the spell that spoke about consequences of some kind?" Kol turned to the two that had performed the resurrection spell to bring her back in the first place. "Anything out of the ordinary? Please tell me you could at least understand what you were actually performing?"

"It was a straightforward spell. We linked their souls and Tyler took Mom's place. The only consequence was the witch performing the spell might die from it. Nothing should have gone wrong," Ella snarked at the older immortal. She absolutely hated when people underestimated her. But that didn't take away from the nagging in her mind that was repeatedly telling her that this was somehow her fault. Raised as witches, they weren't meant to upset the balance of nature. It went against everything they stood by.

"We didn't do this, El," Cameron gave his sister a small smile seemingly reading her thoughts. She nodded her thanks before looking back at the group. "Let's go to Aunt Kat's so we can figure out what the hell went wrong."

"Maybe we should go to the Mikaelson's," Katherine had a distasteful look on her face showing she wasn't pleased with her suggestion either. "I don't have much help at my place. You'll have a lot more luck there."

"No," Ella protested. "We can do this without _him._ " She glared at Klaus before turning to her aunt.

"El, calm down. The quicker we find what's the root of the problem then we can go home," Cameron cut in. If there was anyone Ella listened to other than their mother, it was him. And that's because of that stupid vow.

"Seriously?" Klaus almost smiled at the word; it was so _Caroline._ "You're agreeing with them?"

"Stop being dramatic, Ella. It really isn't that deep so we're going. _Please_ don't make me drag you there. You're really heavy, sis," Cameron wasn't thrilled to be spending more time at Casa de Mikaelson but drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Ah-you-ugh-insufferable!" She threw her hands up, storming out of the mausoleum rambling incoherently. Cameron followed shaking his head at his sister and her tendency to blow things way out of proportion. But then again, she has every right to be mad. They have to spend time with their father who doesn't know he's their father and their mother who has forgotten she is their mother. Things were just great for the youngest of the Forbes' line.

* * *

The group arrived at the house minutes later. Stefan was holding a temporarily dead Caroline in his arms and dropped her off in one of the guest rooms at Klaus' insistence. They walked into the library where all of the grimoires were kept. Also, where they had left the liabilities behind. None of them knew what to do since they had never brought someone back who has then lost their memory. The blonde vampire had a way of finding new ways to confuse those around. Whether it's miracle babies or appearing out of thin air when she's been dead for two weeks, Caroline Forbes never ceased to amaze.

Hope looked up at the group and embraced her dad, "You're back!" Klaus sighed into his daughter's hold.

"Of course I am, Hope. I will always return to you, little wolf," he smiled down at her before letting her go.

Ella, who saw the entire thing, made a gagging face at her brother who gave her a smirk in return. "You didn't think we'd kill your dad, did you? We aren't _monsters_."

"No," the slightly older but not as powerful tribrid crossed her arms in front of her chest. Hope smirked at the girl, "He's an Original, you can't kill him."

Cameron scoffed, "Not directly because that would mean that every other vampire would die. But you forget we can desiccate him and throw him in the ocean if he steps out of line."

This almost made her visibly gulp in fear for her father, of course, she didn't show any weakness in front of him. Her family had told her at least that much. "You forget about who my family is."

"We could desiccate, essentially, everyone you love, and ship them off into the sea. Shove your powerful aunt back into whatever spell has kept her preserved all these years and essentially take over the French Quarter. No one would be able to stop us so I suggest you back off before you find out how easily I could end your family's little reign. Tell me, _princess_ , do I get a crown? That would really boost my ego," Cameron smirked at her but the threat in his eyes was clear.

In a split second, Klaus had Cameron by the throat. "No one threatens my family." The Original growled at him, something that would instil the fear of God into them. Instead, Cameron laughed in his face. Well, tried to, it was more of a splutter since a hand was cutting off his air supply. Klaus let go of him and the younger immortal dropped to the ground with a loud thud. This made him laugh out louder.

"Ooo," Cameron put his hands up in mock fright, "I'm so _scared_. Don't kill me, Klaus, it was only a joke. I pledge my allegiance to the Mikaelson family," he said in between laughs. "I'm sorry but that was pathetic." Klaus rolled his eyes and reminded himself that these were Caroline's children, therefore, no killing them. Ella giggled behind her hand at her brother's theatrics.

"Cut it off, Cameron!" Katherine scolded him. "We get it! You're this powerful immortal being but stop acting like a dick."

"I don't care if she's a Mikaelson, Aunt Kat. Doesn't mean she can act like a stuck-up bitch," the 18-year-old muttered under his breath before walking over to Kol and Bonnie.

"So, what's her story?" Ella expertly diverted the conversation before Cameron and Klaus started killing each other. _Father of the Year, anyone?_ The woman in question was Hayley, who was still nursing a broken neck on the couch. The only people currently in the room were Klaus' little family and the Mystic Falls gang. She had no clue where the magic-less witches were but the other Originals seemed to be working well without them. And they were simply ignoring all of the commotions between the others in the room.

"That's Hayley," the doppelganger simply stated.

"Oh. She's pretty."

"Wait until she wakes up. You'll rethink that once she opens her mouth. She's more of a drag than Elena!" Katherine visibly shuddered and smiled at the laugh that Ella gave her in return. Elijah saw the exchange and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards slightly. His eyes caught hers and she could've sworn if she was human, she would have died from that alone. God, the way this man makes her feel is...indescribable.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," Bonnie pointed her finger in the brunette's direction. Enzo made a face behind her since he too was not a fan of Saint Elena. Bonnie wasn't necessarily refuting Katherine's statement and in the doppelganger's eyes, that was point 1 for Team Pierce. Yes, Katherine and Elena had a point system (one the latter was not aware of); 'Who's the better Doppelganger?'. Katherine was obviously in the lead since only Damon and Bonnie contributed points to Elena's team.

Ella nudged her aunt and gave her a knowing smile. Katherine scoffed and turned back to the task at hand. But Hayley chose that moment to wake up. Dramatically.

"Son of a bitch," she swore under her breath. She noticed that everyone was back in the room. "Who are you two?"

"I see what you mean, Aunt Kat," she rolled her eyes before turning to Hayley. "I'm Ella and that's," she pointed to Cameron who was talking to Kol about the spell that they had performed, "is my brother Cameron."

"You brought them back here, Klaus? After they took Hope's magic? They could hurt her," she glared at Klaus as if she had some kind of authority over him. _How dare he put their daughter in danger?_

"Hayley, I would advise you to watch what you say to me," he casually flicked through a grimoire without looking at her, "Don't tell me how to keep my daughter safe when you were harbouring the hybrid that has been trying to destroy this family for years. Hope's mother or not, there's only so much I can take. And I do not take betrayal lightly."

Caroline walked into the room rubbing her neck and stared at the dysfunctional group. She was really hoping this was all some weird crazy dream but by the looks of it, it was all real. As soon as she saw the Original Hybrid she scoffed and tried to find her way to the front door so she could leave this godforsaken house.

"Care, wait!" Stefan called after her. Everyone else followed on and Katherine made a mental note to snap the blonde's neck again if she so much as stepped out that door.

"No, Stef! They're murderers and you're helping them? I refuse to stay here so you do you and I am going home. I can't leave my mom alone."

"You can't. You've forgotten the past 20 years of your life, Caroline. I can't let you go out there on your own, it isn't safe."

"And it is here?" She scoffed at his slow answer, "I'll take my chances, Stefan."

But before she could make a move the door knocked. Caroline was feeling especially brave and was itching to get out of this house, so she decided to open the door to a house that she didn't live in. Hell. she didn't even like the people it belonged to. The sight on the other side of the door was one to render everyone speechless. A young boy, no more than 13, was stood on the other side of the door. His hair was to his shoulders and his clothes were outdated, _very outdated_. He took one look at Caroline and his face erupted into a grin.

"As glad as I am too see you, Caroline, how am I here, right now?" The boy's face contorted with confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Completely disregarding the fact he was dressed like a Viking child, she was concerned for the kid in front of her.

"Oh no, it worked."

"Hen-Henrik?" Elijah's normally stoic voice was trembling with emotion at the sight of his youngest brother.

"'Lijah!" He hadn't noticed his siblings at first and he ran to hug his elder brother. Henrik buried his face into Elijah's suit and the Original simply cradled him close. Rebekah and Kol stepped forward to embrace the youngest Mikaelson.

Kol picked him up and spun him around, "I have missed you, little man." He smiled at his brother and joined in with their laughter at Kol's antics.

Klaus, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot. He was sure this was not real. Maybe this entire day had been some kind of sick dream. Yes, that was exactly it. Caroline was still alive and didn't have kids who could potentially end his family and his younger brother was not back from the dead by some weird sacrifice done by said kids.

"Nik!" Henrik embraced Nik as he did with Elijah. Klaus held him tight, not willing to let him go for even a second. The Original didn't know what he would do if he lost his brother a second time. This was real. Henrik was really back.

"How are you here, Henrik?" Klaus looked down at his brother scared if he took his eyes off him for more than a second, Henrik would be lost to them once again. Rebekah had tears coming down her face as did Freya, who had now joined them as well as the others.

"Caroline, of course."

"What?" The blonde vampire was confused. She had never met this kid in her entire life and now she supposedly brought him back from the dead?

"When Ella and Cameron brought her back I must've got taken too. I was running to say goodbye to Caroline after I saw her go through some doorway to this world. I put a cloaking spell on myself once I noticed I was back on solid ground and made my way here."

"You know us?"

"Yes. Caroline told me so much about you. She's - how would you say it? My best friend."

"Mo- she was dead for two weeks. No way she knew you that well," Ella nearly slipped up and said the M word.

"She was the first person that was able to speak to me for 1000 years. She knows me better than most. At least she did before she forgot everything," Henrik sighed.

"What is going on?" Caroline looked at them all confused. She only knew Bonnie and Stefan, and Katherine to an extent. "And could someone please give me a straight answer? I mean, why have I suddenly lost half of my memories?"

"This is why you have to stay, Care. So we can get to the bottom of this," Bonnie smiled sadly at her friend. The witch could only imagine the internal conflict that her friend was going through at this moment. "But we can't give you answers that we don't have."

"I know what happened to her," Henrik addressed the group. "But you're not going to like the answer."

* * *

 **Chapter 11 is done! Thank you for reading. Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was poorly written? Tell me in your review. Also, tell me what you think has happened to Caroline.**

 **Thank you to DarkGhostLight who inspired me to bring someone back and for me, Henrik seemed like a cool character to add.**

 **Scared To Let You Go and The Last Days of Caroline Forbes are both now fully completed fics so** **if you have time, check them out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been 4 days...but I wrote this and just wanted to get it out. Plus, I do know that I am not consistent when it comes to updating so I hope this makes up for that. I cannot believe the response this fic has gotten! 58 Reviews, 82 Favs, and 120** **Follows.** **Thank you guys so much! I am really feeling the love xD**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO. I own nothing but the OCs]**

* * *

The now slightly larger group, with the new witch additions and Camille, made their way to the library once again. It seemed to Klaus that every step forward they took resulted in two steps back. Which was annoying to say to say the least. The Original sighed as he took in the people in the room; not in a millennium would he guess the array of supernaturals that were stood, and sat, before him today. Regardless of that insignificant fact, he knew that whatever his youngest brother had to say would further complicate things for him.

Rebekah and Kol remained close to Henrik's side, who, surprisingly, chose to sit close to Caroline. This had everyone in the room thinking what exactly did go on at their time on the Other Side? Henrik was a shy lad even as a human and now he appeared to be fond of Caroline; considers her a best friend.

"So, what happened?" Ella was impatient as always. She needed to know what happened to her mother and Cameron nodded along with her demand.

"Firstly, you will not find a spell to return Caroline's memories. It's useless to look in these grimoires," he waved his hand motioning to the texts that were sprawled open in the room. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I didn't think that it would work."

"This is all real, isn't it? I've lost half of my life," the blonde's voice was filled with sorrow. Caroline turned to Henrik, eyes conveying the conflict she was feeling within. "And now you're saying I won't get it back."

Cameron intervened, "We'll find a way, M-, _Caroline_. I promise." Even though she did not remember, was not even aware of the fact that this was her son, Caroline trusted that he would do all that he could to return her memories to her; return their mother to them.

"Yes, he's right. I did say that you won't find your answer in these spellbooks but that does not necessarily mean that you will not gain back your memories," the younger boy gave her a small smile. Henrik spoke with an accent that matched his siblings, his voice carrying a wise tone that was way beyond his years. The Originals refrained from questioning their brother until after this issue had been resolved.

The young vampire smiled at him, "So, there's hope?"

Henrik chuckled, "Of course there is, Caroline. Every spell has a loophole. We simply have to find out what it is. You see, when it became apparent that the twins," he bobbed his head in their direction, "were planning on bringing you back, the ancestors saw a perfect opportunity-"

"Bloody ancestors," Klaus muttered, shaking his head in distaste. "I should have known they were behind this."

"That makes no sense, Henrik. We have had peace with the witches for years," Rebekah informed him.

"Maybe so, but _they_ are not happy with Nik's reign. This is their retaliation. The ancestors believe that Nik is not the rightful leader of New Orleans. They are prepared for war, Bekah. I heard some utterances of a rebellion; the wolves and witches are growing restless, they are essentially powerless against you all. The regent, I am told, is not aware, they do not trust her for she will side with Kol. The ancestors have a hold of Caroline should you do anything to harm the witches. Plus, you will not be able to influence Ella and Cameron on your side without Caroline. And if she hates you and does not remember them, she is useless."

"We wouldn't go on his side," Cameron scoffed at the absurd notion. Caroline, on the other hand, decided to keep quiet in all this. None of this made any sense but she saw Henrik's point and agreed that she was useless to them all. Now she knows their names, the blonde couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Cameron was a name she had decided long ago for her future son. She chalked it down to a mere coincidence since she was a vampire and that meant 'No kids'.

"If Caroline asked you to fight on their side, would you refuse then?" Cam remained silent as he mulled over what Henrik said. Okay, maybe he would _consider_ fighting alongside them but he wasn't going to confirm it in front of them. He didn't want them thinking they could use Ella and him for their own gains. "Exactly."

"You said they have a hold of me? What does that exactly mean?"

"I can't answer that because I don't really know. But maybe we could start with reminding you of everything you have forgotten. I am sure that your family has brought something that may help you remember aspects of your life," Henrik's voice was gentle as he spoke to his friend. He turned to Katherine and Stefan silently asking them to fetch the photo albums and whatever else they brought with them.

"Stefan, let's go and get the albums," Katherine gripped Stefan's arm and forcibly removed him from the room.

"Now I am really confused. Do I live here or something?"

Klaus nearly choked on the bourbon he was drinking. _If only,_ he thought. "No, you do not live here."

"We still live in Mystic Falls, Care," Bonnie almost rolled her eyes at the desperate look in Klaus' eyes.

"We?"

Enzo sent her his signature smirk at her before replying, "You, Stef, Ella, Cameron, Alaric and his family, Matt and his family, Bonnie Lass, and last but not least, me. The name's Enzo, Gorgeous." Usually, Caroline would physically hurt someone who used a condescending nickname like Enzo did but it was oddly comforting.

"They haven't noticed we haven't aged? I mean, you look the same, Bonnie," a confused expression graced Caroline's features.

"There's a _lot_ to catch up on, Caroline."

"And I, for one, am dreading this trip down memory lane," Enzo shook his head dramatically, "I am not painted in the best light, Gorgeous. Many embarrassing moments on my part."

For some reason, this made Caroline chuckle. Enzo beamed at the response he had gotten from her. "You should hang out with Bonnie. God knows she needs a bit of fun in her life."

"Matter of fact, Caroline, Bonnie is my wife," he pulled the witch into his arms and smiled goofily down at her. "And you, Gorgeous, are my best friend."

"Wow, I am so out of my depth here." She looked around the room, she knew Enzo, Bonnie, Henrik, Ella, Cameron, and Klaus, but for everyone else, she was drawing a blank. Had she met everyone here?

"You don't the know the majority of people here, Caroline," Rebekah interrupted the younger vampire's train of thought and seemingly had known exactly what she was thinking. "And those you do, I'm sure you aren't the least bit fond of."

"Oh. Can you at least tell me your names?"

"Sure," Kol stood up and addressed the room. "I am Kol, Klaus' brother," this elicited a wary stance from the blonde. "That is my annoying sister Rebekah, whom you have met before."

"Not exactly best friends," Rebekah intervened.

"The man in the suit is Elijah, another one of our brothers. That," he pointed to Freya, "is our sister, who is not an Original vampire," at Caroline's questioning glance he waved his hand, "you'll get all caught up soon enough, darling. And that concludes the Mikaelson clan." Caroline, Henrik and a few others giggled at his theatrics. His siblings on the other hand simply rolled their eyes. "This lovely little witch, is my wife, Davina Claire, regent of New Orleans. This is Vincent, powerful warlock and all-around nice guy. And that concludes the witches. Onto the sole werewolf, well hybrid, in our rag-tag group, this is Hayley Marshall. Kind of a part of the family and alpha of the Crescent Wolves. The blonde is Camille, and the guy next to her is Marcel-"

"Who is currently single," Marcel playfully interjected. Klaus almost pounced on him.

"Trust me, darling, stay away from that. He truly is just a pretty face," Kol sent a mocking look of pity in his direction. "And this is Hope Mikaelson. Nik -Klaus as you may know him- and Hayley's miracle daughter who is a force to be reckoned with. Thankfully, she has not inherited her parents' less than stellar traits."

"So Klaus is with Hayley?"

Kol and Rebekah couldn't contain their laughter whilst the pair in question looked irritated. "Oh no, no, no, darling. They are not together. Can you imagine? Nik and her? Together?"

"Ew, I am not with Klaus," the objection of the idea clear in her voice.

"I fail to see how that would be offensive," Klaus scoffed at her. "Not like you could do any better."

"Well, you're a narcissistic asshole who murders villages for fun. Excuse her for not wanting to be associated with you," Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you," Hayley smirked at Klaus. This was hilarious! Caroline was on her side and she was certain that it frustrated Klaus to no end.

"Yes, thank you, love, for that insightful presumption."

"Like you even care. I'm pretty sure you're not capable of feelings," the blonde shot back. She silently reprimanded herself for speaking out but she could not contain herself, the responses flooded out of her and Caroline willed herself to shut her mouth. Would he kill her? She wouldn't exactly put it past him.

"Maybe we should tell you the entire story before you start picking sides," Ella stopped the conversation from escalating. There was so much tension in the room it was starting to get uncomfortable. Klaus may be insufferable but her mom saw the good in him, maybe he wasn't all that bad. Hayley? Let's just say they would not get on.

Katherine and Stefan chose that moment to re-enter the Mikaelson home along with several boxes. "You really did document everything, Caroline," the doppelganger placed the packages on the oak table before turning to her friend. "Could we, oh, I don't know, have some privacy?"

"Why?" Hayley crossed her arms across her chest.

"This is kind of a family matter, Wolfie."

"That is perfectly fine, Katerina. Come on, let's leave Ms Forbes in the capable hands of her family. I am sure they do not need our help at this moment." Camille, Vincent, Davina, Marcel, and even Hayley left the room without much convincing. The Mikaelson's, on the other hand, appeared to be oblivious to the glares that their older brother was sending their way. "Kol? Rebekah?" Elijah sent them a pointed look.

"Fine," Rebekah put her hands up in defeat and the siblings begrudgingly left the room.

Klaus' stare was fixated on one particular blonde vampire and was not seeming to hear Elijah's insistent beckons. "Niklaus?"

"What is it, Elijah?" Klaus glared at his older brother. Something Elijah was all too accustomed with.

"They have asked for some privacy. I am sure they do not want you here."

"Too right," Caroline scoffed without turning in their direction. Klaus would never admit how much those words hurt him. Yes, Caroline did not remember him, but what if she never did? He was sure that he would never get a second chance with her.

"Actually," Bonnie glanced at Katherine and at the nod the doppelganger sent, Bonnie was sure she was making the right decision. "Klaus can stay."

Klaus beamed at the Bennet witch and turned to Elijah with a smug smile that tested the Original's patience.

"No!" Cameron and Ella exclaimed at the same time. "Aunt Bonnie, I really don't think-" Ella was cut off by Stefan.

"He's staying."

"You're making a mistake, Uncle Stef," Cameron slumped onto the couch opposite from his mother followed by his sister shortly after.

Elijah straightened his suit and nodded at Stefan, "Very well. Behave, Niklaus." He left his brother with that warning and left the library as the others had done before him. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Klaus rolled his eyes.

Bonnie simply brushed the twins' attitude off and moved to sit next to Caroline. "Can everyone hear us?" the witch addressed Klaus.

"No. Most of the rooms have been spelled to be sound-proof."

Caroline turned to Bonnie, "Can you please tell me what the hell happened in Mystic Falls? And why they are calling you aunt?"

"Okay," she sighed. "Klaus broke his curse but Elena didn't die, we found a way to save her," she purposely left out the fact that he killed Jenna and John sacrificed his life for Elena's.

"But we couldn't let him know that Elena was still alive. I left with Klaus as he tried, and failed, to turn werewolves into hybrids. We returned to Mystic Falls the night before the first day of senior year," Stefan informed her what happened from his point of view.

"Senior Prank Night," Caroline gasped, "But that was months after."

"Yes, it was."

"So you just went along? Willingly?"

"I did what I had to do to save Elena. Plus, Damon was bitten by Tyler and Klaus' blood was the cure. I made a deal with the devil. Anyway, once he found out that Elena was alive, he experimented. He turned Tyler into a hybrid using Elena's blood and this was why the others all failed. Doppelganger blood was the key."

"Of course, it was. He shouldn't be able to be a hybrid and make them. And his blood is the cure for a werewolf bite? That sounds about right," Caroline muttered. Klaus really wanted Stefan to speed the process up and get to the part where he was less of a villain. Maybe the part where he falls in love with her? Surely that will show her that he is capable of real feelings.

"Fast forward a couple of months, the whole family is in town, he has a hybrid pack and things are not so good for us. We banded with Esther-"

"Who?"

"My mother," Klaus answered, his voice clipped in annoyance.

"Does anyone in your family die?" She fixed him with a pointed stare.

"Not the first time, no. We're hard to kill, love. Not the easiest task in the world to get rid of us," he smirked at her.

"Believe me, Care. We tried," Stefan shook his head. "But after everything -and trust me, it was a _lot_ \- we kind of learned to tolerate each other. We found out that killing an Original ends up killing everyone they've turned and so on. Plus, we did kill Finn and Kol. He was brought back."

"Kol? He didn't deserve to die, and all those vampires didn't deserve to die either. Who killed him?"

"Elena did. Well, Jeremy and Elena. He's a hunter and Elena turned into a vampire but we went to go find the cure. So, Elena came up with a plan to complete the Hunter's mark- irrelevant," he added when he noticed Caroline's confused expression. "Kol also didn't want them to find it due to the legends surrounding it. There was a risk of awakening Silas, a 2000-year-old immortal, and also risking hell on earth."

"So you went to find the cure to vampirism because Elena couldn't handle being a vampire? Even though you would be putting everyone in danger?"

"Elena isn't so perfect," Katherine commented and Caroline couldn't help but agree.

"And I went along with this?"

"No, we didn't include you in the plans. You didn't know that Jeremy was going to kill Kol." Now that was news to Klaus. He thought back to that night, how he almost let Caroline die because of the betrayal he felt.

"Okay, I feel like this is all revolving around Elena and I don't really see my importance in this. And I am assuming that this has to do with those two. Also, why is Klaus here?"

The twins were silent through it all and were anxiously waiting for the time when they would break it to their parents that they both had children. Or more children for Klaus. Enzo saw their worried looks and smirked at them knowingly. They glared at him in response.

"Come on, guys! Spit it out!"

"Klaus started having feelings for you."

"What?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Klaus muttered.

"Yes!" Klaus smiled despite himself. This exchange was very familiar, and while it did not end well for him, at least she was acting the same. Maybe they were on the right course, Caroline might fall for him all over again of her own accord. _Unlikely_ , a voice said in his mind, but he fixed on that small fleeting moment of hope.

"Well, then you'll be thrilled to find out that you returned his feelings," Katherine pointed out. Enzo chuckled, a bit put out that he wasn't around to witness all of this. Klaus smirked at Caroline who had a less than pleased expression on her face. "Don't look so pleased, Klaus. God knows what she saw in you."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was, Caroline."

"Were we together? Because I really can't see that happening."

"Kind of. It was really weird. I don't think any of us understand it."

"Neither do I," the blonde vampire shook her head reprimanding her old- or was it future?-self, it didn't matter either way because she should not have feelings for _Klaus Mikaelson._

"Is this important?"

"You met Klaus' miracle child, Hope. Now it's time to meet yours," Enzo had a troubled expression on his face. "Meet Ella Rose Forbes and Cameron William Forbes." The pair in question gave her a small wave. They honestly did not know how to act. How was one supposed to introduce themselves to their mother who had forgotten they existed?

Bonnie pulled out the photo album and Caroline poured through it, trying to take everything in. A warmth spread through Caroline as she took in the images before her, she knew her friends weren't deceiving her. This was real. She's a mother. The blonde's heart filled with sorrow as she gazed at the twins, she didn't even remember them, the warmth that she was feeling clashed with a cold feeling of dread. This was all taken from her because of Klaus? "This doesn't make any sense. I believe you, that I am your mom. But it doesn't explain how. Or who the father is."

"It's some kind of supernatural loophole," Katherine waved her hands around. "Trust me, it's possible."

"Why should I trust you?" Caroline wasn't going to admit that she actually did trust her.

"Because I am practically family, sunshine," the doppelganger smiled at her and the blonde found herself believing Katherine. And wasn't that something?

"Who's the father, Stefan?" she pestered him.

He turned to the twins and sighed, his hands covering his face. Cameron was not thrilled that everything was going to come out; Ella seemed like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. _Do you have to tell him?_ Ella silently pleaded with her uncle. At the slight shake of his head, she slumped further into the couch _._

"Klaus is the father."

* * *

 ** _Bloody ancestors..._ The truth is out! What did you think? Thank you for sticking with this story and I have concluded that this story will be at least 20 parts. Tell me your opinions on the chapter in the reviews! Make sure to check out my other works if you have time; all are completed and filled with Klaroline. **

**Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG, I AM SO OVERWHELMED WITH THE RESPONSE THAT I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS FIC. I MEAN 64 REVIEWS, 88 FAVS AND 126 FOLLOWS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO]**

* * *

"The parents in the room screeched in response to the revelation. "WHAT?!" "NO!" " _WHAT_?!" And many other forms of protests to the statement. The twins sat there calmly as if their whole world hadn't shifted in a matter of seconds.

"You're being serious," Caroline breathed out after the initial panic. "I have kids. With Klaus. This is real. This is happening." The blonde vampire paced the room shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

Klaus, on the other hand, was shocked into silence. He had children with Caroline and she hadn't even bothered to tell him. Didn't even pick up the phone to inform him that he was the father of twins that should not even exist. The universe truly had it out for him in his opinion. One miracle child was all he believed to be possible.

"And you don't even know!" The blonde held her hands up in disbelief.

"You didn't exactly tell me, love," he clenched his jaw as he spoke, his words coming out clipped.

"Well, I don't know why I didn't tell you! Probably better keeping them away from a murderer like you," Caroline muttered.

The words cut him to the core, Mikael's voice ringing in his ears, Klaus' own constant thoughts telling him he wasn't good enough to be the father Hope needed. "Perhaps it was for the best, Caroline. But I had a right to know and you kept it from me. I want to know why," he turned to those who probably held all the answers.

Katherine shrugged in his direction, "Don't ask us, we don't know. But you _did_ come to New Orleans, Caroline. And you _were_ going to tell, Klaus. I guess that something happened that made you re-think it. I always thought that you did know. You just didn't want to bother with her after you already had Hope."

"You have another daughter? And you named her Hope?" Caroline questioned incredulously. Klaus winced inwardly at her tone. Truth be told, he regretted picking such a fickle name for his daughter, it was an imposing expectation that she had to live up to. He had no idea what to name Hope, Elijah's words stuck in his mind and it was the only name that seemed fitting.

"Yes, I do have another daughter. But if you came to New Orleans, whether you needed my help or not, I would never have turned you away, Caroline." The last words were directed at Caroline but also a subtle implication for Katherine to back off. The younger vampire must have sensed something earnest in his eyes since her features softened a touch and the hybrid counted this as a win in his eyes.

"But that doesn't matter now, does it? You weren't there and it might not have been your fault but we supposedly haven't seen each other for decades. So why the hell am I in New Orleans? How did I die? Did someone kill me? I mean, how am I alive? When did I die? I-" Caroline slumped down onto the couch after she finished pacing around the room, "I just need answers."

Cameron sent Ella a look and with a reassuring nod from his sister, he spoke up. "You died over two weeks ago. Ella and I were on our way back from the Salvatore Scho- Boarding house and found that someone killed you in our home back in Mystic Falls. We used Tyler as a sacrifice because he killed you."

"Wait, hang on there for a second," she flailed her hands up in protest and turned to Stefan and Bonnie. "Tyler killed me? And you brought my _children_ here to kill _him_? Are you out of your mind?"

Katherine had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Of course not, Caroline. We brought them here to talk to Klaus. Give him _that,_ " she motioned to the box that was not-so-subtly labelled _Klaus_ , something the man in question had just picked up on. "And hoped that no one died in the process. Between being told that you were dead and that he had two kids, the odds were not in our favour."

"Wait up, Mom, before you get angry, they didn't know that we had no intention of meeting Klaus," Ella intervened trying to get back on the subject at hand. "We wanted to find him, get his help and use Tyler as a sacrifice to bring you back which obviously worked. I'm not sorry that we killed Tyler because he's the one who killed you. Aunt Bonnie told us that Klaus was our father but we lied to him to get what we wanted. You."

"You didn't even tell them that I am their father?"

"Mom repeatedly asked us if we wanted to know who you were. She told us some bedtime stories that I am sure were watered down versions of stories about you and her. But we didn't want to know you. Not because we hated you, or resented you for not being there, but because our mom was enough for us. No point in getting to know a ghost. If you're going to blame anyone, blame Cam and me because we just didn't care enough." Cameron moved to stand behind his sister and the pair took a stance that dared Klaus to make a move against any of them.

Bonnie decided to interrupt her niece this time and changed the subject back to their childhood friend. As the only one who had grown up with Tyler in Mystic Falls with Caroline, she figured that her best friend would take it better if she told her what's actually happened. "I'm sorry, Caroline, but Tyler had changed. He hasn't been the boy we grew up with for years. The Tyler we knew died years ago."

"What happened in Mystic Falls?" The question was vague and so much had happened over the years that Bonnie had no idea where to start.

"Caroline, there is no point on dwelling on the past. Some of your friends then are strangers to you now, everyone moved on, they grew up. And believe it or not, those who you think are your enemies now became family to you. I could talk about everything that happened for weeks on end but it doesn't matter because it would just be bringing up things we've moved past. So do you really want to know what happened or do you want to move on and help us give you your memories back? Because I can tell you my side of the story but it wouldn't really be fair on you," Stefan explained with a sigh.

Caroline stood up in protest and they all dreaded what was to come next. She clasped her hands and a smile overtook her previous grim expression, "Well, I guess we should work on getting my memories back then."

* * *

They had spent the day telling each other stories Since Caroline had decided to stay in New Orleans until this all blows over. The family were still sat in the library but were now joined by a now 21st century Henrik, Kol and Davina, who saw no qualms about spending the day with this family that they knew nothing about but they were looking through grimoires, even after Henrik had told them there was nothing in there. Better safe than sorry.

"Oh my God is that the time?!" Caroline exclaimed once she saw that the clock showed that it was nearly one in the morning. "We have been here all day!"

"You guys should stay in the guest rooms. No point going all the way to Katerina's appointment when we have enough room for all of you," Kol spoke from his seat, arm draped over his wife.

"Yes, you should stay here, Caroline! Then tomorrow we can work on getting your memories back. I have a few theories I want to test out," Henrik said excitedly. Clearly, the blonde and he had quickly bonded in their time together on the Other Side.

"Is that okay with you two? I mean, after _everything"_ she tilted her head ever-so-slightly but the twins seemed to understand the implication. Of course, none of them had disclosed the true paternity of Caroline's children because they already had enough on their hands. The baby vampire did not want angry Mikaelson siblings pestering her as to why she never told them about their family members.

"That's fine, Mom. We don't mind staying here, do we, El?" Cameron plastered on a fake smile.

Ella grumbled her response, "Sure."

"I can't believe I moved everything in just to have to stay at the Mikaelson's. All my efforts have gone to waste!" Katherine raised an eyebrow in disapproval but the smirk on her face told a different story.

Klaus entered the room and was surprised to see that everyone was still situated in the library. The hybrid had made up a lame excuse and swiftly left the room once they started to talk about their lives - that didn't include him. It felt like he was intruding but he was sure that Caroline looked almost sad to see him go as if it was him that she wanted answers from. But he couldn't give them to her, because, as Stefan said, he would only be recalling from his point of view which would not be fair on her. He simply wishes that she could get her memories back and decide where he stood on her own.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We're having a sleepover!" Kol exclaimed in a child-tone and he may have been teasing but Klaus knew that his brother was being 100% serious. "Don't worry, we're all going to sleep now, father." Klaus, Ella and Cameron all tensed for a second but luckily, no one picked up on it.

"Stop trying to rile up Nik, Kol. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms," Rebekah motioned for them to follow her. Somehow, everyone who was even remotely linked to the Mikaelson's was staying in their home tonight. Even Hayley decided to spend the night with her daughter. And although everyone knew it was because the group had mostly guilted her into doing so, no one commented on it. The guests followed her without question not wanting to anger the blonde Original.

* * *

After they had all got settled, Caroline visited Ella and Cameron in the hallway simply because she wanted to see her children away from prying eyes. "Hey!" She whisper-shouted, careful not to awaken anyone in the house. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much. I mean, this must suck since I don't even remember you." Caroline sent the pair a small smile which they happily returned.

"It does but it's okay. We're just glad you're back," Ella replied with a grin. She took a seat on the floor next to her mother and Cameron followed suit sitting across from the girls.

"El's right. Plus, we'll find a way to get your memories back to you."

"There's one thing that I do know, though," she turned serious. "I would do anything to keep you guys safe. All of our family. Even Katherine." The last statement elicited a chuckle from the twins and they couldn't help but smile at the fact that their mother was still herself despite everything. "We should really go to bed because I don't know if Klaus will be happy if he found us hanging around here. He'll probably think we're plotting against him."

"Klaus is... _Klaus_." Cameron looked puzzled for a moment before carrying on with his statement. "I _cannot_ figure that guy out."

Ella rolled her eyes, "From what I've heard, he isn't a great guy."

"Yes, but something happened between you two. Which is ew, but clearly there's some stuff we don't know."

"Why are you being so level-headed all of a sudden? That's supposed to be me."

"Cos you're not," Cameron shot back. He turned back to his mother and forced Ella to stand, "Goodnight, Mom. See you, in the morning. Come on, El, I'll walk you to your room. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Night, Mom." And with a small wave, they both returned to their separate rooms each a few doors down from Caroline's.

"Night, guys." Caroline frowned on her way back to her room. Yes, she was happy that she had a family, that she had kids, but the whole memory loss problem made her feel on edge. What did happen between her and Klaus? Did...did she love him? For some reason, the idea wasn't that far-fetched to her, seemed plausible. But that simply arose more questions.

The blonde was so lost in thought that she didn't pick up on the fact that a certain hybrid had been listening in on their conversation. And Klaus had no idea whether or not to be happy about the conversation. Ella was clearly set against him, even though Stefan had overheard her saying that she was open to meeting Klaus. Cameron was dead set against it but he seemed more welcoming of him. Something that Klaus was sure was down to the blonde vampire.

* * *

It was the early hours of the next morning when Caroline woke up the next morning. She quickly got off the bed but found that she was no longer in control of her actions. Her feet led her to a room that housed Hayley and she suddenly flashed to the foyer, the hybrid in tow.

"What the hell? Caroline? What are you doing?" Hayley asked and Caroline found that she couldn't answer her. As much as she willed herself to tell the brunette that she didn't want to do this, she simply found herself unable to.

"The Mikaelson's need to be stopped, Hayley. I need to show them that they mean business. Let's hope that I don't have to kill you," Caroline's voice sneered at her, laughing once she saw the fear in Hayley's eyes. But someone else had control over her body. The blonde was internally screaming as she watched the scene play out without being able to stop it.

"You're not Caroline," she whispered in fear.

"Clever girl," the blonde stroked her face. "But you're not the brightest of the bunch, are you? We've been watching you, _Alpha_." A smirk overtook Caroline's face and it was disturbing for Hayley to witness. The vampire leaned in to whisper in the hybrid's ear. "Feel free to scream, now." And Hayley did just that.

Exactly as the host in Caroline's body had anticipated, everyone was alerted to the terror in her shrill voice. They all quickly gathered and found Caroline with a stake to Hayley's back, not one of them daring to come close.

"Mom?" Cameron asked cautiously. "Who are you and what have you done to my mom?" His voice hardened and he was tempted to hurt the woman before him but he didn't know how that would affect his mother.

"Now, aren't you smart?" Elijah took a step forward to save Hayley from the blonde's clutches, Hope did the same but was stopped by Klaus. "I would rethink your plan, Elijah. One slip and that's bye-bye Hayley. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" The elder Mikaelson clenched his jaw but complied.

"Who are you?" Klaus spat at her. He didn't really care for Hayley but he wasn't going to let someone kill the mother of his child. Especially if they thought they had something over him.

"I could be anyone. What does that mean?" She placed her finger on her chin in mock confusion, "All of us have access to Caroline. She's ours; she belongs to the ancestors, now. And we don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. But don't worry, Niklaus, Hayley will live. For now." The blonde imbedded the stake into Hayley's back and broke the stake so a piece was still inside of her. The hybrid screamed in pain as the splinters scratched at her insides, Elijah caught her before she fell. "Seem familiar, Klaus?"

Klaus growled at the implication. But the blonde wasn't finished, "We also have access to her memories."

"What do you want?" He snarled at her.

"Give up your reign over New Orleans. It belongs to the people and we cannot allow you to continue to have this power."

"And if I don't?"

"Then prepare for war, Niklaus."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...How was that? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews! I kind of have a plan for this but it could all change so...I have no clue what's going to happen, either.**

 **If you have time, check out my other works. WARNING - I love angst so that's the main theme!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, I simply had no inspiration whatsoever so I couldn't exactly put something I didn't have up. But it's here! Chapter 14. I am, once again, overwhelmed with the responses that I am getting. Almost at 100 faves? You guys are the best! When I started this fic, I never thought it would get the response that it's been getting and for that, I cannot express how I feel. Thank you so much! To make up for the long wait, this chapter is a lot longer than normal. Hope you like it!**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD/TO or any of its plots/characters.]**

* * *

Ella stepped forward, ignoring the warning glares that Katherine, Enzo, Bonnie and even Stefan sent her way. Yes, it may be dangerous, but in the end, nothing could really kill her so what was a little pain in the grand scheme of things? "You won't win. We'll fight for her," she warned the host that had taken over her mother. The young immortal judged the other woman's stance and it was clear that she was judging whether or not to attack her.

"Oh, of that I do not doubt. But how are you planning on freeing her? Surely, young Henrik has informed you of how to free Caroline's mind? I have to say I am impressed and it might just work," the blonde spoke truthfully. Not one person in the room could detect any deceit in her tone but that didn't mean they trusted her words. "But do you really want to risk it, child? Imagine the pain it will bring her."

"It's worth it. We've gone over everything and Henrik understands a lot more about magic than whoever you are. He's technically a thousand years old. Observing covens, even yours, for the majority of that." Ella thought about Henrik holed away in their room, away from the fight, most likely sleeping through it after they had spent the night going over the details for the spell. It was not going to be easy but between the three of them they had more than enough power to get it done; Henrik needn't have to even get involved.

"And where is he, now? It would be a shame to lose him so quickly after he had come back. He is but a mortal after all," the ancestor teased but the underlying threat was understood by all that were present. Elijah stiffened and his hands dug into Hayley from the way he was holding her, stake still in her back. Rebekah gasped audibly and Kol clenched his fists both of them deciding that this was not the time to attack. Klaus felt conflicted, he needed to protect his brother and knew that he couldn't fail this time. But this was Caroline. "Although, I was wondering whether or not we should have allowed Henrik to return. I, personally voted against it, thought that it would be a waste. But then it was not us that really brought him back, was it?"

Their lives had changed completely since arriving in New Orleans. Since Caroline's death. In Mystic Falls, the most troublesome task they had ever done was try and get away with truanting at the school their mother was the principal of. But now they had entered a full-blown war and the twins worried that even with the training they had gone through, they were way out of their depth here. Not that they would ever admit it to anyone in this room.

Cameron stood by his sister's side, ignoring the angry Mikaelson's behind him, ignoring his own family. "As my sister said before, you will not get away with this. We will not lose."

"As much as I am loving the confidence, I do have to warn you of something. Once you release Caroline, I would keep a close eye on her. Wouldn't want to lose her a second time, now, would we? Because, should that happen, Caroline will not return to the other side," the Ancestor warned, eyes turning dark and an unfamiliar glint in Caroline's usually warm eyes. "Remember what I said, Cameron, Ella. Caroline. Is. Ours. I think Kol can explain just how _inconvenient_ it was to be among us in death. After all, us witches never did get along vampires."

Something snapped inside Kol's mind and before anyone could stop him he broke Caroline's neck. He held the blonde in his arms and turned to the family before him. Klaus glared at Kol but it softened as he took in the serious stare that he levelled the group with. And the small amount of fear in his eyes. "Elijah, sort Hayley out. Rebekah, go and wake up our little brother. I have a feeling we're going to need to have a family talk. I overheard some very interesting things last night. Isn't that right, Ella, Cameron? Oh, and Bonnie, could you please wake up my sister?" Kol walked out, Caroline still in his arms, into the room that was adjacent to the foyer, placing her on the sofa as everyone went ahead with their given tasks, the others following the Original.

Soon enough, all the people that were currently residing in the Mikaleon home were present. The witches were disoriented, wondering why the hell they were awoken so early. Katherine and Bonnie were sat at the edge of the couch that Caroline was on. Ella and Cameron shifted awkwardly near Enzo and Stefan, smiling at Henrik when he joined them. Rebekah sat casually on a chair opposite to the other family, foot tapping impatiently on the expensive rug. Freya slumped on the sofa, next to Hope who was debating whether or not to go and find her mother and uncle. Klaus paced across the room, something that had become a habit of his since Caroline had made her way back into his life.

"Davina, I need to know how you allowed me to end up in the Ancestor's realm. I know I've never really asked about the spell, never wanting to talk about it but Caroline here is sentenced to the same fate and that cannot happen. And once done, can it be reversed?" Kol asked his wife.

"What's going on, Kol?" Davina Claire was not a fool; something was up. The witch crossed her arms across her chest demanding more answers.

"The Ancestors. They've claimed her soul. And if they get their way they're going to torture her for the rest of eternity once she dies."

Everyone in the room listened intently to what the married couple were discussing. This was Caroline's life/afterlife on the line after all. Each of their minds working on over-drive to figure out a way to stop this from happening, either wanting to help Caroline or would do anything to make sure the ancestors did not get the satisfaction of a win.

"What if we find a way to break the link? If Caroline dies, that fulfils the spell, but what if there is nowhere for her to go?" Bonnie asked Davina. The Bennet witch was not too clear on how ancestral magic worked but it seemed plausible.

"You're not actually suggesting severing the link the Ancestors have to the covens for one vampire?"

"I think it's a good idea," Rebekah offered nonchalantly. "We save Caroline and get rid off the never-ending problems that the Ancestors cause. It's a win-win situation. Come on, Davina, the covens are better off without them."

Klaus glared at Davina, whose back was turned to him, thinking of ways to make sure she went through with this plan. Maybe daggering Kol would be a good incentive?

"They'll just think it's to work in your favour, that we'll be weaker and easier to rule over. The only way they'll agree to this is if Klaus gives up his reign. It's the only solution, sorry," Davina shrugged.

It seemed as if the twins were having the same train of thought as Cameron made a motion for Ella to go ahead with it. It seemed as if the Originals needed a few lessons in democracy. And thankfully for them, they had the head of the Salvatore School's Debate Team at hand. Ella and Cameron were expert negotiators.

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Ella interjected. "I think we could easily come up with a solution. They don't want Klaus to rule, right?" Everyone in the room was at an agreement if the nods and murmurs were anything to go from. "And they all want power. They want to have an equal say on how New Orleans is run. So give it to them. A representative of each of the rebel groups instead of having someone who's associated with the Mikaelson's. You all have power but so do they. Davina can represent the witches along with someone else. Hayley for the wolves along with another wolf. The vampires by Elijah, since he is the most level-headed of you all and a normal vampire. You can't control everything, trust the witches, wolves and vampires to leave each other alone. Negotiate with them instead of threatening them. Trust gets you a whole lot more than those whose loyalty you've forced. New Orleans will be a whole lot safer if you stop controlling the supernatural factions." Ella crossed her arms as she spoke directly to Klaus. The Mikaelson's considered it for a moment and the ones who were out of town were swelling with pride.

"We'll help you with the ancestor problem, together we can figure something out. But I am not letting you drag my family into the middle of a war," Cameron laid all his cards onto the table. Klaus could either take it or leave it.

"What would you know about supernatural politics?" Klaus asked Ella intently. She seemed to know a lot about how to keep the peace between supernatural rivalries.

"This is just like high school. Seriously, you'd think that a bunch of thousand-year-old vampires would know that threats and violence only get you so far. Yes, if you kill and send a message to those who stand against you, they'll back off. But how long before they get restless again? Before they try to end you and your family? Each time they'll come back angrier and one day they _will_ win."

The Originals in the room tensed because they knew just how far people would go to get rid of them. Not one of them wanted to jeopardise their own safety simply because of a stupid city.

"She's right," Freya agreed. "We need to find a way to stop this war and in doing so, we'll stop the ancestors. We need to get rid of the influence they have over the witches since the witches are our biggest enemies. The wolves will be easy to convince and the vampires are loyal to us. With the help of the wolves that are on our side and Hayley as alpha, this could work."

"But that means that you have to step down, Nik. Yes, there will be bloodshed since we cannot avoid it altogether, take out those who can't be swayed," Rebekah addressed her favourite brother.

"Look, as a former leader of the witches in my school," Cameron added, "This can only work if everyone has equal power over the other."

"At your school?" Hope asked incredulously.

"The Salvatore School for the Supernaturally Gifted. Run by Principal Forbes and Professor Saltzman," the immortal responded nonchalantly.

Cameron felt sorry for the girl - _your half-sister,_ he reminded himself. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of life Ella and he would have had if they grew up in New Orleans. Maybe not a great one but he kind of liked the new family that he had. The question remained, however; would the Mikaelson's be angry at them for keeping this a secret? It was a possibility. Especially given the brief history their aunts had filled them of their father's side of the family.

"I-I didn't even get to go to school," Hope muttered, sinking down into the couch. "Too dangerous." The Mikaelson siblings looked at each other sadly as they thought about the sheltered life that Hope had lived.

"The school is protected by layers of protection spells, only supernatural beings who have an invitation can enter the premises. You would have been safe there. Probably more than you are here," Bonnie offered, giving her a small smile. What good did that do, now? Bonnie could not answer that for the life of her.

"Great! They're more powerful than me AND got to have a normal life. Guess it's different when you're the child of Klaus Mikaelson, huh?" Hope commented sourly. Yes, she loved her father dearly but it had its moments when it could truly suck.

Kol perked up at that statement. "About that? Our dear brother has been keeping something from us all. And so have the new arrivals." The Original clasped his hands together in delight, "You lied to us. Your father isn't...whoever you said it was, is it? Care to share to the rest of the group of your true parentage? And why you really came to our lovely home?"

"No, not really," Cameron shrugged.

"Same here," Ella followed her brother's movement.

"No fun," Kol playfully scowled at them. "How about you, brother? Come on! Katerina? Bonnie? _Rippah_? Anyone?"

"Spit it out, Kol!" Rebekah had a feeling she knew where her brother was going with this but hoped to God that she was wrong.

"Of course, I will, Bekah. Turns out Nik here, has not one, not two, but _three_ children," Kol gripped Klaus' shoulders and patted him in a congratulatory gesture.

"WHAT?" Rebekah screeched at him. "And you kept that from us!" She then turned to the twins, "All night we were sat with you and not once did you think to mention that technically we're related!" She was angry at them for not trusting her with this information. Goddamit they were _family_.

"Oh. My. God," Hope's eyes widened at the revelation. "Th-this, what the hell?! You threatened my family when they're your family too!"

"We weren't really going to go through with it, you know. It was just a.. _warning_?" Cameron clarified, wincing at the way his words came out. This was not going to go well.

"I, for one, am ecstatic about the new additions. We got Henrik back and a niece and nephew! What. A. Week." Kol pulled his arm around the twins who simply chuckled glad that at least one Mikaelson seemed to like them. Rebekah had been nice to them last night but she might see this as a betrayal of her trust. Freya never really trusted their family in the first place and Elijah...well the twins weren't too bothered about him.

"I thought it was best if it remained a secret until Caroline gained her memories and I had more answers," Klaus said glaring at Kol for announcing that he was a parent of three.

"Yes! I do want to know why that wench decided to keep us away from our family. She had no right!"

"Calm down, Bekah," the hybrid warned. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me," she hissed at her older, much powerful, could dagger her for eternity, brother. "They're family, Nik! And we missed out on 18 years of their life! Doesn't it bother you that they have a life, memories that don't involve you?! That you're a stranger to them?! Caroline took that from us and you'll still follow her around like the pathetic puppy that you turn into around her. It's almost laughable."

Rebekah walked off in a strop not caring to hear Klaus' reply or get into a screaming match with him. The remaining supernaturals in the room could sense the tension but none of them commented. Katherine raised an eyebrow and smirked in Enzo's direction, the other vampire returned it gleefully. Unfortunately, Stefan noticed and glared at Katherine until she looked away and nudged Enzo with a subtle warning. Enzo nodded mockingly and slipped in a salute which made both Bonnie and Katherine chuckle under their breath, Stefan opting to roll his eyes. Ella and Cameron, on the other hand, could not even take part in the transaction, awkwardly looking around the room waiting for their mother to wake up so they could perform the spell and be done with it.

"How are you going to regain Caroline's memory or break the link that they have on her mind?" Klaus softly spoke turning to his children and Henrik. "You mentioned something of a spell."

"That can wait until Mom wakes up. I need a break," Cameron said solemnly walking out of the room, hands in his pockets. Ella was left behind but shortly followed after, not sure if she was going to go after her brother or go off on her own.

She decided to leave Cam alone and find somewhere to express herself, she's sure she saw an art studio somewhere around here. Ella was sure that whoever it belonged to wouldn't be too mad about her borrowing it for a while.

* * *

The remaining supernaturals who had not walked off in a huff were still currently residing in the lounge. Henrik was talking to Kol about magic, something the pair both still loved even after all this time, along with the other witches in the room. Katherine and Enzo were talking about something that was relevant to their home life in Mystic Falls. Stefan had sat next to Klaus and informed him that it was best to leave the kids on their own once in a while. It keeps them sane.

Hayley had arrived shortly after but at Hope's insistence, the mother and daughter had left the estate as soon as she came. Klaus rolled his eyes, seeing this for exactly what it was, a tantrum that he had not told her and now she was lashing out by picking the other parent. Whilst it used to hurt when she was a child, now it was simply getting old. Hope was a good child but something about her mother brought out a sly side of her that knew to play on the divide that was present in their family. Whether it's Klaus vs Hayley or Girls vs Boys, Hope knew precisely how to push his buttons.

Soon enough, however, Klaus thought enough was enough. Cameron and Ella were somewhere in the house, it wouldn't be too hard to find them. Ignoring the stares, he walked out of the room. Caroline wouldn't wake up any time soon, not if she wasn't even in her own mind when her neck was snapped.

He thought to look in the guest room that they had provided for them. Cameron's was the closest so he made his way over to it. The hybrid knew it was pointless to feel nervous, it was a child for crying out loud. His child! But there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that his son didn't want him. Bracing himself for what was to come, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door before walking in. It was his house, after all.

"Oh, it's you," Cameron drawled out, tone indicating that he was not impressed. "Is Mom awake?"

"No, she's still out. But I was wondering if we could have a talk?" Klaus crossed one leg over the other and sat on the chair across from the bed that Cameron was sat upon.

"Uhm, sure. Why not?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened because of me. But, and this is in no way blaming your mother, I only kept Tyler alive at her insistence. If it was up to me he would have died a long time ago, rest assured. And Tyler was right, the lengths he went to would- _did_ affect me."

The younger immortal sat up straight and looked at his father dead in the eyes. "I know, Klaus. It wasn't really your fault," he grumbled out.

"Then why do you insist on hating me so much?" Klaus detected the irony of the situation.

"I don't _hate_ you but you're the bad guy. The evil villain who ruined my family's life repeatedly. I don't really know you and what I do know I don't like. I don't blame you for not being there but that doesn't mean I want you here now. I," Cameron sighed bracing himself for what he was going to say next. "I am sorry. For threatening your family and your daughter. Everything's been going out of control and Hope was really grating on me and I lashed out. I tend to do that sometimes. I wouldn't actually harm them since I know your family could easily do the same to mine. Do worse since my family are actually killable. But also because I actually like your family. Well, the majority of them anyway."

"Well, I must say, even though you've never met me, you've clearly taken after me," Klaus smirked at him.

"You know I think it's just something that you're family bring out of me. I swear if my mom heard me say half of what I said to you guys she'd probably ground me for all eternity. I can hear it now, ' _Cameron William Forbes I did not raise you to act in such a way!'_ " Cameron chuckled as he mocked his mother.

"Yes, your mother did love to over-exaggerate."

"Do not let her hear you say that. Ever. You will not hear the end of it. Trust me."

A silence overcame them and Klaus, content with the progress they had made, decided to not push his luck. "I best go look for your sister. Any clues on where to find her?"

"If there's art. There's Ella."

* * *

And sure enough, there was Ella. Klaus watched as she slumped down in the large chair, blank canvas in front of her, paint hovering in mid-air. He knew exactly how she was feeling at this time, no muse or anything to guide her. Something that frustrated the hybrid to no end.

"I see you've found my studio."

"Sorry, need to borrow it for a bit. I'll tell you when I'm done," Ella distantly replied focusing intently on the easel. With a flick of her hand, the music playing increased and for some reason, this seemed to relax her. The paint swirled around as the younger immortal twirled her finger around sighing in frustration she abruptly stopped, the colours freezing in mid-air.

"That's fine. Take however long you need," he nodded at he even though she was not facing his way and walked out of his studio once again.

"Thanks, Klaus!" Ella shouted at him once he was safely down the corridor and would not come back barging in. She smiled to herself as she started to add colour to the white canvas. Seems she had found her muse, after all.

* * *

The Original shook his head and smiled walking down the stairs to the lounge where his family were undoubtedly talking about the spell the twins were going to perform later that day.

When he arrived at the room in question, he found that Kol was perched on the desk, legs crossed like he was a child, head in his hands. He shook his head at them, "No, no, no!" For some reason, whatever they were discussing had caused him to jump off the oak desk in a huff. "If we do this, we have to do this right. I say we send a witch in and blow it up from the inside. It's the only way!"

"We can't kill a witch, Kol! The covens will never allow it!" Freya crossed her arms across her chest as she protested against what her brother was suggesting. Henrik nodded along with Freya from his position next to Caroline.

Rebekah, who had come back after her minor tantrum, slapped her brother at the back of the head trying to knock some sense into him. It didn't work, of course.

"Come on, guys, shouldn't we try and figure out if we can stop the ancestors?"

Kol scoffed at her, "Are you really that tedious, Bonnie? The ancestors will torture sweet Caroline for eternity and will not stop until we're all dead. Practically everyone in this room including your precious husband is on their hit list so I would worry about that if I were you."

He noticed that Caroline was now awake and listening in on the conversation. "Is this really worth it? Killing so many witches just to save me?"

"It's not killing them if they're already dead, love," Klaus added on, announcing his presence to the room. He wanted to add that they would get rid off every witch in New Orleans if it meant keeping her safe. Of course, he knew that wouldn't go down well at all. Klaus Mikaelson may be many things but an idiot he was not.

"I guess so. It still doesn't sit right with me."

The hybrid decided against arguing with her on the matter and instead opted to change the subject. Klaus focused on the fact that she was no longer afraid of him as she was before. He simply sat on the empty sofa across from the blonde.

"But one of the covens practices ancestral magic. No ancestors: no magic," Davina pointed out.

"Fewer witches to fight? This plan of yours seems to have a lot of perks," Klaus smirked at the witch.

The Regent rolled her eyes at him, "The rest of the covens will never allow this to happen. Taking away a witch's magic...it's _unforgivable_. You'll have a lot more to worry about than a bunch of dead witches. The Ancestors may be dead-set against on forging peace between the factions and prepared for war. But take them away, you'll have 8 angry covens who will stop at nothing to kill you and your family."

Caroline stood up and walked over to stand where Kol had been sitting. "I think we should do the spell first. Sever the link they have on my mind and then focus on everything else."

"You know the risks, Care. We don't know what fail-safes the Ancestors may have put in place," Bonnie warned her. Stefan nodded his agreement and so did Katherine. Even Enzo seemed to act serious about this.

The blonde fixed her friend with a look and Klaus could distinctly see the woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Do. It."

"Fine. Cameron! Ella!" She shouted knowing they would hear her from wherever they were around the large estate. "It's time," she said faintly.

* * *

They had all regrouped in the basement where a lot of Freya and Kol's Dark Objects were kept. The majority had decided that, for the spell they were about to perform, it was best to be far away from where someone could hear them. Rebekah had also pointed out if they got any blood on the carpets they would have to scrub them clean themselves.

"Okay let's go through it one more time," Henrik addressed the blonde. With a nod of affirmation, he carried on. "We are expelling them from your brain, they won't be able to access or control you after this. Your memories should return to you. But I need you to understand that this could go wrong should you choose to go ahead with it."

"I understand, Henrik. Do the spell."

Cameron, Ella and Henrik went ahead with the preparations for the spell. Freya and Bonnie oversaw the spell one last time and agreed that it was as good as any. Since Cameron and Ella were the ones who brought Caroline back they needed to be the ones who performed the spell along with Henrik. Three witches were needed for the task. One to cut the link between Caroline and the Ancestors, one to expel whatever Ancestor was taking up residence in her mind and the last to unlock her memories. Doing all three at once would kill a mortal but maybe a vampire had better chances of surviving? They could only hope.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Caroline said a little too cheerfully, chuckling nervously as she sat in the circle of salt.

"Yes, what is the worst that could happen?" Klaus asked. He did not hear what the spell entailed of but was curious as to why three powerful witches would warn them that something could go wrong.

Cameron shuffled on his feet before replying, "Nothing will go wrong."

"What. Could. Go. Wrong, Cameron?"

"I die. That's the worst that can happen. But I won't. I'm a lot stronger than your average baby vamp," she fixed the hybrid with a glare.

Katherine chose to interrupt, "Technically, you're not really a baby vamp anymore, Care. More like a toddler."

"Thanks, Katherine," Caroline sarcastically retorted but in truth she was thankful, it did take her mind off of what was going to take place soon.

"It was nothing," she winked back at her. The doppelganger's face turned serious for a second as she regarded her best friend. "If anyone is strong enough to go through this, my money would be on you, Caroline."

This time when Caroline thanked the elder vampire it was earnest and accompanied with a small smile.

"You guys might want to sit out," Ella warned the supernaturals surrounding them.

Everyone in the room, who were infinitely older than the twins and Henrik in a way, scoffed at them assuring them that they would be fine. The Originals had seen a lot of blood and torture over the millennium they had been alive, the vampires included the elusive Katherine Pierce, the Ripper of Monterey and a former Augustine inmate. It was fair to say that the group were more than equipped to handle a small spell. Freya, Bonnie and Davina were not so sure.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Cameron muttered.

The three sat around Caroline joining their hands around the circle they had drawn forming a boundary around the vampire. The trio started the spell together before branching off on their own, each saying a different set of words.

A scream could be heard from Caroline, her breathing turning erratic as they delved through her mind. Her body started to convulse within the perimeter of the circle as the witches' incantations got louder. Blood trailed out of her ears and fell down her face from where it was coming out of her eyes. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as they carried on with the spell even if it felt like her mind was being torn apart. She wanted to scream stop but knew that this was something she had to go through with. She could feel herself going weaker and it took everything in her to stay awake through it all. Another scream escaped her and she was sure that she had been staked. Multiple times.

Klaus watched on and held himself back as he saw the pain that Caroline was clearly going through. The candles in the room were now blazing, an indication of the immense power they were using. Rebekah gripped Kol's arm and looked at him silently asking if this was what was supposed to happen. Kol had no idea whether or not the spell was working but smiled at her reassuringly nonetheless. The female Original was not convinced but stood confident for her Nik's sake. She couldn't let him notice that something might be wrong. He'd surely kill every witch in New Orleans until Caroline was safe.

Freya, Davina and Bonnie were holding up a barrier spell that would not allow anyone, dead or alive, to enter the basement. It was taking a lot of energy to stop the Ancestors from tampering with the spell and the three witches were draining fast. Davina tightened the hold she had on the Mikaelson and Bennet's hand indicating that they needed to up the ante. With one last utterance, the wind that had formed in the basement picked up, the fire reaching the tall ceiling swaying uncontrollably.

The Mystic Falls' residents were grouped in one corner, Katherine's fingers digging into each Stefan and Enzo's arms. "I'm not so sure about this, guys," Katherine murmured. Both vampires agreed with the infamous doppelganger.

"I- I can't," Caroline managed to get out before letting out another scream. "It _hurts_."

"You can do this, Caroline! Keep your mind clear and focus on something other than the pain!" Davina shouted over the spell.

"Please-" The blonde vampire's skin started to turn grey and she collapsed on her knees trying to hold herself up.

Klaus snapped, "Stop the spell! You're killing her!" He sounded distressed as he begged them to stop the spell.

"It's working," Bonnie told him seriously, nothing about her insisting that she was lying. "She'll be fine. Trust me."

"If anything goes wrong..." he growled at her but the threat did not apply to her. Or to any of the inhabitants of the room. This was aimed at the Ancestors or more specifically, the New Orleans' witches.

" _Trust me._ " The witch repeated herself before closing her eyes and focusing on the spell.

The lights in the room dimmed and with one last incantation, the bulbs burst and the candles returned to normal being the only source of light for everyone. Ella slumped forward, sighing, Cameron sat up straight focusing on his mother who was now breathing lightly.

"It's done," Henrik sounded entirely exhausted as he fell back into one of his many siblings' arms. "Mama?" He asked quietly and the Mikaelson siblings tensed at the simple yet effective question.

"It's just me, 'Rik," Kol corrected him. "Although I am a bit peeved you mistook me for dear old mum. I'm much prettier, thank you very much." Henrik chuckled at his brother and the moment was swiftly forgotten.

Ella and Cameron were sat by their mother who had yet to open her eyes. "Come on, Mom." Klaus joined them and sat by their side as they waited for Caroline to confirm that the spell worked.

Ripping into his wrist, he held his hand to Caroline's mouth urging her to drink in order to strengthen her. "Have at it, love," he whispered, his other hand moving to cradle her in his arms. After the first few drops, she latched onto him, drinking the blood she had been missing for far too long. Once she had gotten her fix, she -begrudgingly- removed herself from him and looked into his eyes. At that moment, Klaus knew that the spell had worked because she was looking at like she did all those years ago. Like he actually meant something to her.

"Klaus," Caroline exhaled.

"It's okay, love," the hybrid assured her. "You're safe." _You're you._ He moved away from her giving the twins and Caroline some space.

"Mom!" Ella threw herself at Caroline gripping onto her for dear life. "I am so glad you're safe. You do have your memories back, don't you?"

Cameron wrapped his arm around their mom, "Calm down, El."

"Of course I do! Oh, my beautiful babies! I am so sorry for everything you've been through and right now I am going to ignore everything you've done because it feels so good to have you in my arms again."

"Happy you're back, Mom," Cameron whispered to her.

"Me too, Cameron. Me too," his mother responded.

* * *

 **That is it! Well, for chapter 14 anyway. I hope you liked it! Lots more to come, possibly about 6 chapters so stay tuned ;) Make sure to tell me what you thought in a review and check out my other works. Till next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, I mean it has been almost a month but chapter 15 is finally here! Thank you to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and following this story! I am so grateful to all of you and all I can say is thank you so much. Like the amount of response this fic has gotten is unbelievable; 108 favourites, 153 follows and 97 reviews. You're all amazing xD**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS]**

* * *

It had been a long night for the residents of the Mikaelson home. Everyone had decided to sleep letting those involved in the spell to rest, let the blonde recover after nearly dying for the second time in the past month, alone.

But the next morning was not a particularly happy one; for Klaus and his family that is. They arranged a 'family meeting' in the library to understand the situation. Ella and Cameron were somehow Caroline and Klaus' children but how they came to be was yet to be determined. The Mikaelson's wanted answers and it seemed as though only Caroline could provide them.

They were all now present and waiting impatiently for the discussion to begin. Freya, Henrik, Kol and Davina were sat on the sofa closest to the door into the library simply watching the nervous actions of the rest of the group. Katherine and Caroline were sat together with Enzo and Bonnie. Stefan was sat with Rebekah, both on separate chairs. Klaus was stationed at the large desk chair causing everyone to roll their eyes at his obvious display of power. Hayley and Hope were even present for the meeting, positioned at the last remaining couch with Elijah stood protectively behind them. As many people were present in the library, not one of them knew how to start such a conversation.

The twins themselves weren't present for the meeting preferring to sleep the spell off and get in touch with their friends back home.

"When I said I'll tell you everything I didn't mean everyone," Caroline exclaimed looking at Klaus.

"Yes, well we want to know why on earth you kept something like this from us all," Rebekah snapped at the younger blonde.

The blonde vampire sighed as she thought back to the first few years of Ella and Cameron's life and how hard she tried to get through to the Mikaelson siblings. Did they really think that she would keep this from them?

"You're obviously aware that I came to New Orleans a couple of months after I found out, I'd been trying to get into contact with you but for some reason, you never picked up. So, I made the decision to come and see you in person. But I never found you. I did, however, run into a warlock, I think his name was Vincent, anyway, he told me that your daughter had been killed by the witches and if I knew what was good for me I would leave the Quarter. I didn't even know you had a kid but he took me to the memorial they had for Hope. He was kind to me and I knew he had no reason to lie to me but I couldn't leave without telling you guys about the twins. I wrote a letter to you not disclosing anything about the pregnancy but enough for you to realise you were needed in Mystic Falls and sent it to the address Vincent had given me," Caroline explained.

"Vincent...wasnt that our brother Finn?" Kol questioned.

"Yes, it was," Klaus frowned.

"You didn't get my letter, did you?" the blonde asked sadly. She carried on when she saw the shake of his head, "I always thought you did. That you just didn't care about anything anymore after the death of your daughter."

Hope stilled in her seat thinking that, in some twisted way, this was technically her fault.

Caroline picked up on Hope's uneasiness and gave the young tribrid a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault, Hope."

"If I may, Miss Forbes," Elijah intercepted. "It's a possibility that it had simply been misplaced."

"What does that mean, brother?" Klaus' voice came out clipped with annoyance.

"I found the letter addressed to you from Mystic Falls and put it away thinking that it was unimportant. I have not thought about the letter since then nor did I read its contents."

The hybrid flashed over to his brother and held him by his throat against the bookshelf. He snarled at him, tightening his hands around Elijah's neck, effectively cutting off the older vampire's air supply. "You what?!" Klaus' golden eyes were on show, his fangs descending as anger flooded through him.

"Niklaus," Elijah tried to explain as he spluttered his brother's name out.

Klaus shoved the older Original into the bookcase and growled at him. Rebekah and Kol flashed over to him and tried to pull him away from their brother. Hayley looked between the brothers with a worried gaze but ultimately did nothing. Freya chose to stay out of this fight since she didn't want to pick sides and since Hope was mad at her father she didn't really care.

"Let go of me," he snarled at his siblings, his hands tightening his hold on Elijah. "I will rip him apart."

"He is our brother, Nik!" his baby sister scolded him.

"And they are my children! All this time you've been blaming Caroline but of course, no one would blame the noble Elijah. He can't ever do anything wrong," he taunted mockingly.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted. The family turned to the blonde who had a disapproving look on her face. "Let your brother go. Now, Klaus," she demanded.

With a growl he dropped his brother onto the floor, unscathed. For now, at least. "Thank you," Caroline said her voice dripping with exasperation.

Klaus glared at Elijah as he put as much difference as he could between them but Caroline drew his attention away from that. "It's okay, Elijah, it's not like it was the only way I tried to get in touch with you guys."

"How were you even pregnant in the first place?" Rebekah asked trying to distract her murderous brother.

"Believe it or not, someone put a spell on me to make me fertile for a year. It requires a lot of power so it would have been done by a coven of witches. I'm assuming it was one of the ones here so I could be used as leverage. But they didn't think that it was going to take me as long to realise my feelings for Klaus," the blonde vampire revealed.

"Of course! Those bloody witches, they're clever I'll give them that. I bet they weren't expecting Nik to end up in bed with a random werewolf," The female Original laughed. "They actually wanted you to use against my brother."

Hayley glared at Rebekah for acting like she was nobody important. Hope shifted in her seat uncomfortable about the way her aunt was so callously talking about her mother. Then again, she should be used to it by now.

"Okay, so how did the witches even know to put the spell on you?"

Caroline thought about the answer for a moment before asking the same question out loud. "How did they know about me?"

After a few seconds, Henrik laughed out loud. "I should have known!" he exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. She turned to Stefan, "Your brother is an idiot."

"Damon?"

"Got drunk and told some spy that the reason we're all still alive after, you know, plotting to kill Klaus, is because of me," the blonde baby vampire dead-panned.

Katherine shook her head in distaste, "And that is why he is everyone's least favourite Salvatore."

"Who were you just talking to?" Kol asked, dreading the answer already.

"Silas," Henrik said calmly.

Everyone in the room tensed as the pair who had been brought back from the dead speaking so casually to a two-thousand-year-old immortal. The Mikaelson's stared at their brother in awe at the fact that he seemingly knew Silas. Katherine had a sour look on her face when she remembered how the immortal had almost killed her, Bonnie joining her. Hayley was still as she recalled the hybrids that she had sent to the slaughter- a fact she was sure that Klaus was also remembering. Freya, Davina and Enzo seemed unphased by the appearance of Silas' ghost since they had never met the man who had terrorised Mystic Falls.

They were broke out of the silence that had enveloped them when Henrik and Caroline suddenly burst out laughing.

"I am not saying that! You should know better," Caroline chastised him.

"I will," Henrik offered with a grin. At the glare the blonde sent his way, he shook his head. "No, I won't. Sorry, mate." After a short pause, the boy started speaking again. "It's annoying is what it is. I mean, I'm 1000 bloody years old stuck in the body of a 14-year-old...so? You were stuck in a cave for 2000 years...just because you were alive doesn't mean anything...technically I've seen more than you so I'm basically older than you...yes, I am...you might be a big shot now but who knows more about magic?...uh huh? _sure_...you're acting pretty cocky for a guy who isn't even alive...please, I would so beat you...Caroline, tell him I'm better than him," Henrik turned to the baby vampire after having an argument with a ghost.

"Both of you quit it, you're acting like a pair of kids. Even Ella and Cameron don't argue like this."

"You try having to stay with him and his ego for 20 years!" The youngest Mikaelson turned back to the figure he had just been conversing with, "Oh, bugger off!"

"Silas," the blonde scolded him, "Be quiet."

Henrik chuckled at something that the dead immortal had probably said whereas Caroline simply rolled her eyes.

"I am so confused," Katherine blurted out.

Caroline sighed in exhaustion, "Silas did a spell so that supernaturals on the Other Side could communicate with each other and find their loved ones. Henrik decided to stay with Silas."

"Why?"

"I can answer that. You see, Katerina, my siblings were all still alive but once my half of my family were then killed, I had to hide from my mother because she was on the hunt for my brothers Finn and Kol. I cast a spell that meant I was hidden from people who I didn't want to find me. Amara found me and wondered why I hadn't tried to find peace and from then on I stayed with them. I did try and find my brothers but Mother had resurrected them by the time I located them."

"Wow. So no Mikaelson ever stays dead."

"Well, it did take me 1000 years but..." Henrik trailed off.

Caroline abruptly stood up and paced around the room listening intently to something Silas was telling her. Henrik had a troubled look on his face as he took in the blonde's worried stance.

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening...I can't believe I didn't think of this!"

"What, what's wrong, Caroline?" Klaus asked worried about her behaviour.

She gave them all a sorrowful look, "They know how to kill the twins," she spoke quietly.

"I thought they're _invincible_ ," Hayley said mockingly.

"No one's invincible," Henrik scoffed at her. He did not like the mother of his niece one bit. "Everyone has a weakness but luckily for the twins, the key to their demise died along with their mother."

Bonnie groaned as she ran a hand over her face, "They had access to your memories. Although, they might not have found out how. Oh, who are we kidding they obviously know."

"You know, we need to figure out a way to stop this war from happening. Everyone is at risk and I, for one, am not letting my family get killed because you decided to take over New Orleans and wanted to play King of the Quarter," Caroline said, her voice dripping with condescension.

Klaus growled at the reminder of his failure, "I don't want to put my family at risk either, Caroline. But war is inevitable, sweetheart."

"If you don't take action, yes, there will be war. You need to take responsibility for this mess of a community you've created." The blonde turned to Hayley, "And you need to keep your wolves in check. Maybe show them who's actually alpha instead of letting them do what they please."

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are telling me how to control my pack?!"

Caroline laughed humorously before clasping her hands in front of her. "Hayley, I have watched over all of this for the past few weeks, I know that your pack is planning an attack on your family and that they are banding with the witches. All behind your back. They don't believe in you as their leader anymore."

Hayley scowled at the blonde vampire and thought about sending Caroline into the Ancestors resting place herself. The only reason the hybrid didn't go after her was because of the Original who was clearly in love with the vampire that Hayley so desperately wanted to attack.

"And you," she shifted looking at Davina, "I can tell you exactly which one of the witches are against you. With Vincent's help, we can recruit them back to your side."

"How do I get them to listen to me?" the witch looked to the vampire for guidance.

"Majority of them do, you're a good Regent, Davina, don't doubt yourself." Kol smirked down at his wife as if to say 'I told you so'. "But it's the older ones you have to look out for. You need to do something about it show them that you're not on the Mikaelsons sides and you just want the safety of your people."

Klaus walked briskly over to Caroline and, with a firm grip on her arm, dragged her out of the room. She rolled her eyes at his alpha male persona and ignored the looks everyone was sending their way. The Mikaelsons who were unaware of the pair's weird dynamic feared for the blonde's safety.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you! I don't know if you're aware that there are people I care about in there, people I don't want dead. So, we need to figure out a way to stop this war before it actually happens!"

"This war is going to happen and people will die," he said condescendingly, speaking slower as if maybe she'd understand better.

"Don't!" she pointed her finger at him. "Don't treat me like I'm still a naive small-town girl. I know full well how this is going to turn out but you need to see that this entire thing is your fault! We can minimise the collateral damage if you just let go of your damn ego and admitted that, maybe you're not the leader the Quarter needs."

Klaus stepped closer to her placing his hands on her arms in an attempt to seem threatening, "It's cute that you think you know the full extent of the situation in the city but I'll remind you that this is not your school and you cannot simply threaten them with bloody detention."

Caroline squared her shoulders as she looked him dead in the eyes, shrugging his hands away from her. She was here to help him but of course, his ego couldn't allow that to happen. The blonde vampire didn't have to help Klaus; it was his mess so he should be the one to fix it. But something in Caroline told her she couldn't just leave them all to fend for themselves. Even if the majority of the family probably deserved it. No, the Ancestors messed with her head, with her _kids_ , they weren't getting away with this.

"Listen here, Klaus. That school that you're so quick to judge, isn't just a place where outcasts are sent because they don't fit in with the humans. There are powerful witches and warlocks. Newly turned vampires who need my help and a pack who are loyal above all. You would all benefit from learning something from them. You know, I would die for any of those kids but could you say the same about your citizens? That's your problem, you will always put yourself and your family above the lives of others- as a leader, you can't do that."

She saw that Klaus was about to interrupt her so she put her hand in front of her indicating she wasn't done.

"I want to help you, Klaus, but only if you let me. Put your pride aside for a minute and we can figure out a way to make sure New Orleans is safe," she gave him a small smile placing her hand on his arm. A gesture she didn't seem to notice but to the hybrid it was everything. He nodded silently returning the smile she sent his way.

"Hey!" Rebekah snapped popping her head through the door.

Caroline abruptly stepped away from Klaus fiddling with her hands in an attempt to hide whatever it was they were doing. The female Original raised an eyebrow at the obvious close proximity in which they were stood. Rebekah would be lying if she said she wasn't happy the blonde vampire was back in their lives. Maybe her brother could truly be happy now.

"We're kind of waiting for the rest of the story. So if you don't mind sharing her with the rest of us, Nik, that would be highly appreciated."

"Actually, there are some things I'd rather just talk to Klaus about. If that's okay with you all, of course." Caroline turned to the hybrid in question, "I don't want them to hear it before you do. You deserve to know everything first."

"Come on, love. We'll go talk somewhere more privately," he held out his hand to her not bothering to get Rebekah- or anyone else's- approval.

Klaus led her to his bedroom which had been spelled to be soundproof. She sat on the seating area at the end of his bed, nodding graciously when he held up a tumbler of whiskey for her. Caroline looked around the room and held in the chuckle when she realised it was almost exactly as she had imagined it would be. Sleek and modern but filled with timeless furniture that added to the character of the room.

The Original sat on the chair opposite her and looked at her wistfully while she was preoccupied inspecting the room with her gaze. Caroline had changed- no, she had grown. Klaus was sad that he wasn't there to see it, to be there for his children either but it seemed as though the universe never wanted him to be truly happy. He got one good thing at the expense of three others.

The blonde noticed that she was being watched and started to blush profusely. "Sory, I-uh-where were we?"

"We didn't start talking, love," Klaus smirked bringing the glass of alcohol to his lips.

Caroline's eyes followed the glass as he lifted it to his mouth before looking away. She knew that he had caught her but at this moment she did not care.

"Right," she drew the word out to give her time to prepare what she'd say next. "Why didn't you ever come back? I'm sure your siblings had no clue about the promise you made to me and I wasn't aware of Hayley so were you just hoping that I would forget? Or that I'd simply move on?"

Klaus sighed thinking he should have seen this coming, "Caroline, believe me, love, I did want to come back. I wanted to keep my promise to you but-"

"You had a daughter, a family you had to protect," the blonde finished. "I would've understood, Klaus. Why did you keep it from me?"

The hybrid reached over, placing her hand in his and stroking the back of it in a calming manner as if to soothe her nerves.

"We were happy, weren't we? After you left, I waited for you. You said you would come back to me and you never did."

"Caroline, it was-"

"Hectic, chaotic, dangerous, yes, I get it, Klaus. But you gave me nothing to go off but still, after I came here I still waited for you to come back to Mystic Falls. Even if it was to say goodbye."

By this time, tears were flowing down her cheeks and Klaus' heart constricted at the sight of them; the knowledge that he was the cause behind them. He moved forward to wipe her tears away with his thumb and cupped her face marvelling at her beauty. How had he gone for so long without seeing her? The Original thought about his sketchbook upstairs, the multiple drawings of her and he could see now that the attempts to capture her essence on paper was futile. He could never truly do her justice.

"Shh, love, it's okay, I'm sorry." Klaus shifted so he could be closer to her and held her in his arms. "I couldn't come to you until everything was safe; until my daughter was safe. I assure you, Caroline, that if I was aware of the situation nothing would have stopped me from returning to you. I admit it had slipped my mind for quite a while but once everything had calmed down I came down as soon as I could to tell you everything."

The blonde met his gaze steadily, "When did you come back?"

"A few years after Hope's birth, she was 3 at the time I think. Everything had died down but still, something didn't feel right. I knew I had to go and tell you the truth, so I did. But when I came here-"

"-I wasn't there," she finished crestfallen.

"I looked for you for around a year but it was like you didn't even exist. The time I didn't spend with Hope was spent looking for you. I would have scoured the globe if it were not for Elijah telling me that I needed to focus on my daughter; on the empire we had built; on our family." Klaus shook his head in disgust at his elder brother, "It seems as if my brother is the root of all our problems."

"Hey," she turned Klaus' face so that he was looking at her, "It wasn't just his fault. Alaric and I had opened the school and we had protection spells on the grounds to protect the students and since I was living on the grounds at the time it meant that no one could track me. It was for the safety of my children, my duty as a mother and as a principal."

He noted Caroline's expression and knew that she was asking him to let go of his grudge against his brother. "No, sweetheart, I can't simply let something like this go."

"There were faults on both sides, Klaus. Yours too."

The Original didn't want to argue with her anymore. No matter what she said a part of him would always blame Elijah for stopping him from being there for the woman he loved. He couldn't forgive this, not after the eldest Mikaelson would prat on about how love was strength whilst unknowingly depriving him of the love he preached Klaus should embrace.

Swiftly changing the subject onto what had been on his mind since her outburst in the library, "What did you mean that the witches know how to kill Ella and Cameron?"

Caroline's shoulders drooped at the reminder, "The only way to kill them is a stake that has been infused with our blood. It's a special spell that binds our blood together which will, in turn, allow them to end the twins' lives. There's no way they don't know about it and I-I can't lose them, Klaus."

"You won't have to, love. I will protect all of you," he swore.

Caroline leaned into him, "I know you will." She inhaled his cologne and sighed contently at the familiar smell, "I told them about 'Always and Forever'. So at least they had that connection with your family. Also, I always liked the idea of it, family above all. I guess that's why the twins were so angry when it was taken away. I don't want it to happen again."

"Oh God, I was such a bitch to you when I didn't have my memories, wasn't I?" she said flinching at the recollection of the past few days.

Klaus chuckled at her, "Nothing I didn't deserve, sweetheart."

After a few seconds she started laughing with him, "Yeah, you're probably right. I am sorry though." Klaus knew that her apology wasn't just for the hurtful words she had said but for other things too.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

Meanwhile, in their respective room, Ella and Cameron were calling their loved ones. Which happened to only be Lizzie and Josie since the rest of them were all here.

 _"Okay, okay, so you've brought your mom back, there's a fricking war going on and your dad is Klaus freaking Mikaelson?!"_ Lizzie screeched through the phone.

Ella chuckled at her facial expression through the IPad that was open in front of them. "Yes, Lizzie."

" _What's he like?"_

"Surprisingly, he's kinda okay. Except I'm sure he thinks that I hate him," Ella said sullenly. She really needed to patch things up with her father once and for all. Yes, they won't have the typical father-daughter relationship but at least they'd have one. That was as better than nothing in her eyes.

" _So many questions,_ " she said shaking her head. " _Where's your mom, now? I mean I want to talk to her."_

" _Yeah, I wanna see her too_ ," Josie added.

A voice came out from the device but the speaker was not visible on screen, _"Same here._ "

"Wait is that, is that Penelope?" Cameron asked confused.

Before they had left for New Orleans, the twins were sure that Josie and Penelope were no longer together. They weren't aware of why Penelope had left the other girl in the first place but they were aware that the syphon-witch was distraught after the breakup.

" _Yepp_ ," the voice drawled out. _"When are you guys coming back by the way? I need my pranking buddies back."_

The immortal chuckled at her, "Soon, Pen. Also, there'll be no pranking involved until you tell me why you broke Josie's heart."

Penelope finally appeared on screen, pulling her arm around her girlfriend. _"It was a slight misunderstanding."_

Lizzie rolled her eyes, " _Try huge misunderstanding, Penelope. She broke up with Josie 'cos she thought that she was going to turn into a vampire. You know, like I'm going to do."_

"What?!" Ella interrupted.

 _"Basically, what happened was,"_ Penelope snatched the device so she was speaking directly to the other twins, _"I overheard Lizzie talking about how she wanted to turn in two years to be with MG and I thought that Josie would obviously turn too, you know, since they love each other so much. But, I was wrong. Obviously."_

The female immortal snorted at her friends, "Okay, firstly, that is absurd, Josie loves being human, and secondly," she turned to the blonde siphoner. "What the hell makes you think your dad is gonna let you turn?"

 _"Well, I love MG, and anyway it isn't for a year or so so you can chill. And they'll have one human daughter so...I mean dad knows how good your mom is so I know she'll be able to convince him to let me make my own decisions. Plus Uncle Kai is a powerful hybrid witch so I don't see why I can't be one."_

"Whatever you say, Lizzie," Cameron smirked at her. He knew full well she would get her way even if her father forbade her from it.

 _"Your sister sounds like a bitch by the way,"_ Penelope added before returning to whatever she was doing off-screen.

Lizzie and, surprisingly, even Josie nodded in agreement. _"She's right. I thought I was an entitled bitch but boy this Hope is making me fear my title is going to be taken away from me."_

"Yes, well you can't choose your family, right?" Cam sighed at the girls.

 _"Bull! Your mom chose all of us. Technically none of us is related but we're all still family,_ " Lizzie gave them a look as if to say 'I'm right, aren't I?'.

Josie spoke up, " _How come she didn't come here? Hope, I mean."_

Cameron and Ella thought about it for a second but no answer came to mind so they simply shrugged at her. They could hear someone coming up the stairs so decided to cut the call short. If something was wrong they didn't want Lizzie, Josie or Penelope to worry about them.

"Look, we'll call you later," Cam said. "Take care."

"See you later, guys. Say hi to MG and Kaleb for me, alright! Oh, and tell Landon to call me back."

The trio said their goodbyes before hanging up the call. The twins listened to hear what direction whoever was walking up went down. No one did walk into their room but they were still curious as to what was going on downstairs.

That's when they heard the blasts of what sounded like a grenade. Ella and Cameron were immediately alert and they signalled for each other to make their way outside. Opening the door hesitantly they saw that there was no one there.

Caroline was stood a metre or so away from them next to Klaus and the four of them made their way downstairs only to see the rest of the family were uninjured and perfectly fine.

"They've surrounded the house," Kol scowled.

"Who?" he growled.

"Wolves."

Klaus snarled at the thought of having to kill the wolf pack outside their home. But of course, no matter how badly this would affect their future alliances, they messed with the wrong family. He strolled confidently into the courtyard where they had banded together.

"Boys, I see no reason for you to simply go back to the swamps and we put this discretion behind us. No one was hurt so I'm willing to let it slide," he smirked at them.

One of the wolves stepped forward, snarling at the Original Hybrid. "I think we'll pass. We didn't come here for a fight, though. Consider this a warning."

"I'm quaking in my boots," he taunted them. "If you think a bloody explosion is going to scare me you'll have to try harder that."

The werewolves had the audacity to laugh at him but Klaus managed to silence them with a quick glare.

"That was just to get you outside," the same man spoke up.

"Well, you got me," the Original put his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

Two men stepped forward with a body and threw it at Klaus' feet. He growled once he noticed it was Hayley's body, torn up with her heart missing. The organ was thrown shortly after. The Original stepped forward but realised he could no longer move past a barrier. He banged on the invisible shield that was keeping him from attacking the smug bastards in front of him.

"That was your warning. I'm sure now you'll understand that we mean business. The Cresent Wolves have a new leader, one that will fight for the wolves and only the wolves."

Klaus laughed humorlessly, "I may not have particularly cared for Hayley but unfortunately for you- and me- she's the mother of my child which means that you've all just signed your own death warrant. Go ahead, run. But I promise you, I will find you and I will tear you apart."

The broad-shouldered man grinned at him, "Oh, I'm counting on it. Let's head out, guys," he motioned for them to make their way out of the Mikaelson home. "People you love are going to drop one by one until the only one left will be you. Good luck, mate. You're gonna need it for what's in store for you."

The others in the house watched the scene unfold and all of them tensed knowing that this was only the beginning of a whole lot of trouble. Hope huddled close to her aunt, breaking down as she saw her mother's torn body laying at her father's feet. The entire family, whether they were from New Orleans or not, knew that the war had already started and that they would possibly have to fight the biggest battle of their life. Hayley's death was the catalyst to the entire thing. It wasn't the fact that she had died, it was the fact that she had died at their hands; it was the principle of it.

And Klaus refused to lose anyone he actually cared about to this stupid rivalry. No, he had to show them they messed with the wrong family.

* * *

 **Alright, that is chapter 15 done! Thank you for reading. Once again, I am so sorry it's so late but I hope it was good enough. A war is starting but are the twins- or anyone- ready for this? How will the family take Hayley's death? Sorry to anyone who was fond of Hayley's character but I knew that she had to go in order to start all of this off. Remember to tell me what you think in the comments! Til next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT.**

 **I haven't had time to update and actually write the chapter so to make up for it this chapter is extra long.**

 **Thank you for everyone who is still reading this story even with the inconsistent updates. The next chapter will not be up for another month due to upcoming exams. But after them, I will be straight back to writing this fic.**

 **On to the chapter...**

* * *

 _"This isn't fair!" Caroline pouted folding her arms pacing in front of him._

 _The man in front of her smirked knowingly. "How so?"_

 _"Don't play coy with me, Mikaelson. It's not cute," she scoffed at him._

 _Klaus simply stared at her, amused at the situation. Who knew the blonde could get so worked up playing a children's game? Well, the hybrid did have an inkling that his girl was on the competitive side._

 _He couldn't help but smile at the fact she was even talking to him now. It had been fun chasing Caroline around and waiting for her to finally admit their connection but gaining her affections was much more rewarding._

 _Even if she was a little annoyed at him at this particular moment.  
_

 _"Klaus!" Caroline snapped bringing the attention back on her._

 _"What was that, love?" he replied coming out of his trance._

 _She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "You're not even listening to me, are you?_ _You cheated!"_

 _"I_ did _not. I refute that statement," he pointed his finger at her, eyebrow raised challenging her._

 _The blonde scoffed yet again, "Hello, Original advantages! Anything we play you're fast enough to catch me and sniff me out. And if it's something like a drinking game you have like 1000 years on me. See?" Caroline jumped onto the boulder slumping down next to him. "Not fair," she ended leaning into him._

 _"You're right that isn't fair. But I can't exactly do anything about it, can I?"_

 _"Not really," she said slowly._

 _The Original moved away from her taking time to study her features before replying. Her beauty never failed to awe him and he knew it never would. Caroline Forbes was an enigma. One he so desperately wanted to solve._

 _"What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

 _The blonde sighed, "Klaus, you've lived a thousand years as the most powerful guy on Earth. Literally, everyone who's heard of you is terrified of you. Even your siblings! You've known me for two years - the majority of which I spent hating you and now you're promising me eternity. I find it a little hard to believe, that after everything, all you've seen and experienced, you want me."  
_

 _The hybrid chuckled at her, "Caroline, love, in a thousand years no one else has enamoured me like you. I find myself doing things for you that I wouldn't even consider for another soul. To have you, safe and protected, by my side is all I want."_

 _Caroline's face softened and she took his hand in hers. "I just don't see how you would want to be with anyone- let alone me- for eternity. You'll get bored," she whispered the last part._

 _"I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you," Klaus swore._

* * *

The blonde was reminiscing on the moment where she knew she was in love with Klaus Mikaelson. They had been going back and forth for the better part of two years but somewhere along the line, Caroline's feelings shifted and she felt herself growing closer to the Original despite everything he had done. She regretted never telling him how she felt after he walked out of her life to go to New Orleans. To be fair, she never thought that Klaus would disappear from her life altogether.

After the twins were born everything changed. She knew she had to put her children first and they would never be safe in New Orleans. Time after time she would try and reach the Mikaelson's only to come up short. Every letter unanswered; every phone call went straight to voicemail; every tracking spell not revealing their location. Caroline knew she had to start focusing on raising their children and hoping that, wherever he was, he was okay.

Caroline sighed as she finally left her room after returning to it. Her family was in trouble and she knew that the French Quarter was on the brink of war. Silas had tried to comfort her, explain that this was not her fault and that the problems stemmed from way before her unfortunate death. True, Tyler was planning a revolt with the bayou wolves but whether or not the twins had come to New Orleans, people would have died. Determined to make sure no one else was a victim to this divide, Caroline decided to help out the Mikaelson's in any way she could. And with the advantage of having the dead on their side to help predict the opposing side's plans, the odds seemed to be in their favour.

But first, she needed to go back to where everyone was gathered. They needed to come up with a new strategy to defeat their ever-growing list of enemies.

And she needed to figure out a way for Klaus to give up his freaking reign.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different wing of the house, Freya held her niece close to her knowing what an awful ordeal she was going through. It was a few hours after the wolves had so callously thrown Hayley's remains at them and Hope couldn't help but feel like her entire world had come crashing down. What was worse was that it felt as though the tribrid felt as though she was the only one who had lost someone today.

The pair were situated on the four-poster princess bed, the painting at the head of the bed gifted from her father on her first birthday, the walk-in closet showcasing her many belongings - all designer, of course. The blonde scoffed at the elegant furniture that was supposed to symbolise Hope's obvious royal roots but to Freya, it all looked tacky, showing the older witch just how spoilt her niece was- how deluded her parents were at times.

Well, it was one parent now. Hope may be a bitch at times (taking after her mother respectively) but Hayley loved her daughter and Hope her. Whatever Freya thought of the deceased wolf would have to be put aside since no one else was around to comfort the Mikaelson heir. She cursed Niklaus for not being here for his daughter, Rebekah since her and Hope were closer, hell, why couldn't Elijah be here? Anyone was better than her to comfort the girl grieving her mother.

"I-I don't know what to, Aunt Freya. My-my...Mom's gone," she burst into tears once more and the older blonde could feel her shirt soaking through with each cry.

Freya patted Hope's auburn hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, Hope. You've still got all of us, right? And once all of this is over we'll all still be here."

"I hate them," she muttered into her aunt's arms.

"Who?"

"The twins. Caroline. Their whole freaking family. It's all their fault. If they didn't come here then none of this would have happened. I hate them, Auntie Freya."

"Hope," she started off, "you can't blame them, they-they just wanted their mother back." Freya tried to reason with the youngest Mikaelson

"And I don't get to get mine back?!"

"It doesn't work like that, sweetie."

Hope didn't like that answer one bit. How was it that Caroline and her family got everything they wanted and she was left in the dirt?

 _She_ was the one who brought the family together. _She_ was the one who brought her father out of the darkness, stopping him from being the true monster they all feared him to be. _She_ was their _hope._

Not these two magical twins who they didn't know who existed until last week.

Her father was blinded by what was the war that was brewing in the Quarter. Her aunt and uncles not noticing that Hayley's death actually impacted one person in the family. The wolves in the Bayou, ones she considered friends were busy plotting the death of her family. It seemed as if no one cared about the tribrid or her struggles.

"Hope? Sweetie? You okay there?"

The young witch scoffed at her aunt. "I'm great, Aunt Freya. I mean it's not like my Mom died and my family just don't seem to care. Oh no, they all think Caroline and the twins are the most precious thing in the world, forgetting that Ella and Cameron threatened to kill them! More than once! And that's not even the worst part! I've been stuck inside this goddamn city my entire life only rarely being allowed out in the world but my dear brother and sister got to go wherever their hearts desired. They come into my family's home and act like they've been a part of it this entire time. You know what? I should just offer Ella my room and God knows how Caroline has already wormed her way in-"

"That is enough!" Freya scolded her as if she was a petulant child. "I understand that you are grieving but Caroline did not kill your mom and neither did the twins. They're actually downstairs helping this whole problem your parents have created. So stop blaming them they're-"

Hope stood tall in front of the older Mikaelson witch, "They're what? Family? Please, no one in this family cares about each other; if the other lived or died- they're selfish. 'Always & Forever' Dad always says. Well, at last until the daggers come out."

"That's not true, Hope. We raised you better than to think something like that."

"Mom died, Aunt Freya. I don't see anyone other than me even caring that she's gone," her voice broke. Her face twisted up in anger, "She was my family! I spent most of my childhood between Mom and Dad and now she's gone where's Dad? Why does nobody care?"

"Your mother wasn't a Mikaelson," the older witch snapped. "Hope, I didn't mean that," her face turned apologetic.

"No, you did. I loved her, Aunt Freya, she was my mom. It's like no one else even batted an eyelash at her death."

"She was your family, sweetie. It's natural to feel angry over her death. You're just grieving a family member. It's going to be tough."

"I always knew her family was never my family. Just like my family was never hers. I never knew where I fit into it all."

Freya leaned forward and patted the spot next to her wrapping her arms around her niece once she was successful on the bed. The girl needed comfort in a time like this, not a yelling match telling her just how terrible her mother had been. Yes, Hayley thought she was better than the Mikaelson name and that she rarely cared about anyone other than herself.

"We did try with her, sweetie. She simply didn't want to have anything to do with us. Hayley detested the Mikaelson name- even after everything we did for her she couldn't get past her-"

"'Holier-than-thou' attitude? To be fair, they did call her a Werewolf Queen- that's gotta get to your head after a while." Freya chuckled at her niece's humour. That was a statement they could both agree on.

The Mikaelson witch sighed holding Hope close to her. "I think she hated us because she hated what she became."

"She didn't hate me though. Right?"

"Of course not, Hope. You were her baby girl. She had been chasing her family all her life and when she got pregnant with you all of her dreams came true. You were the one good thing to come out of all this- the reason why your mom fought with your father so much," the girl's face soured at that, "they fought because they loved you and because Hayley knew that we were your family."

"It's just-" tears rolled down her face.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Freya rubbed Hope's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"I miss her." _And I want her back.  
_

* * *

Henrik and Kol were taking a break from strategising leaving the rest of their family behind. Davina and Vincent had gone to rally the witches that Caroline (and Silas) had pointed out knowing exactly who to recruit and who to be aware of. Most of the rebel witches were from the Regent's old coven. Coincidentally, they were also the only coven with a direct link with the Ancestors.

Kol sat with his legs out underneath a huge oak tree revelling in the warmth and shade it provided. It was times like this the Original could truly appreciate nature and remember the land they had grown up in. Henrik sat on top of a tree branch reading something or the other and Kol couldn't help but smile that even death wouldn't scare his little brother into thinking tree climbing wasn't safe.

"You know that didn't work out well last time," Kol smirked up at him.

The boy simply rolled his eyes keeping his eyes glued on the page. "It's been a thousand years, brother, I think I'm over it."

The warlock dropped fruit on his head to compensate for Kol's teasing. "And I wouldn't let our other siblings here you talk about the incident this way. Nik may well just dagger you over it."

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head as if the pain was still lingering. "You've caught on fast, little brother. Nik and his bloody daggers." The Original shook his head distastefully, "It's a miracle one of us isn't in a box."

Kol jumped onto the branch on the other side of the tree leaning his back against it. Klaus would positively have a heart attack if he saw Henrik in a tree again, everyone thinking the boy would have learned his lesson the hard way but oh well, it is a free country.

"I am sorry, Kol." Henrik blurted out after a moment of silence.

"For climbing a tree? You didn't exactly commit murder," he chuckled.

"No, for you losing your magic. I know how much you loved it."

The Original wasn't expecting that. Mostly because it made no sense. How could Henrik feel guilty over something he had no control over?

Kol levelled his brother with a soft gaze hoping to calm the anxious boy before him. Now, this felt more like the Henrik of his childhood. The kid who was shy but had a heart of gold. The youngest Mikaelson sibling would never do anything intentionally to harm anyone else but always felt overwhelming guilt once he accidentally did.

"Henrik, mate, that wasn't your fault. Mother and Father decided to turn us into monsters and a side effect of immortality was no magic."

"But it kind of was. You see if I didn't ask Nik to take me to see the wolves I wouldn't have fallen and you all wouldn't have turned. You'd still have your magic."

"Our lives back then were very dull. Eat, sleep, hunt," he listed. "Until you found a wife and had a family. You see, I think we were always meant to reach here and now. You're back, I have a lovely wife, Nik has 3 lovely children and the love of his life has returned, Elijah is reunited with Katerina, Freya has Keelin and finally able to be with us all and Bekah has Marcel with her. So if sacrificing my magic meant we could all be here and happy it's a price I'll happily pay. And besides," Kol shrugged nonchalantly, "it's not as if I'm completely cut off. I can still study spells, learn about witchcraft and I have my very enhanced dark objects." The Original wiggled his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Yes, your dark objects. How did you acquire them back from Camille O'Connell?"

"Do not even get me started on that pathetic 'I'm-a-vampire-and-practically-invisible' conceited bartender. I sure am glad Caroline is here so Freud can stop psychoanalysing us whenever she gets the fancy. I honestly do not understand how she's not dead yet. Probably because of her eerie similarities to a certain Miss Mystic Falls. But even then surely Nik just wants to rip her heart out and be done with it." He prattled on about his distaste for the blonde vampire and decided to get back onto the subject at hand. "I'm telling you, 'Rik, our brother has gone soft in his old age."

"Kol, you didn't answer my question," the younger one pressed.

"You know what I think?" Kol asked him. Henrik sighed as his brother went on another tangent but the Original just took that as a sign to carry on speaking. "I think she's sired to Nik."

Henrik leaned forward wanting to hear more about his brother's theory, "Go on," he motioned with his hand for extra emphasis.

"It's kind of obvious, the way she follows him around, practically worships the ground he walks on and always does what he says in some shape or form. She excuses everything he does! Finds some way to make it about his growth or fear of commitment," he said, disgust evident in his voice.

Kol was a psychopathic mass-murderer. Davina acknowledged what he had done. She hated that and he tried to change for her.

Nik, on the other hand, could do anything he pleased and somehow Camille would find a way to praise him for it.

Caroline would never allow Klaus to do half the things Camille would and the bartender would probably use this as evidence that she was a better match for the hybrid. She accepted him just how he was.

"But you can't make a claim like this without concrete evidence. I had noticed it for a while but one day I ask Nik to get my dark objects back before I kill Camille and take them back myself. This was around two decades ago- Freud was a newbie vamp. But hey presto," Kol snapped his fingers, "they were in my possession. I argued with her for hours to give them to me, so did Davina but the little wench wouldn't budge."

Kol had a scowl on his face as he remenisced the past. Somehow the blonde had become more insufferable after she turned. Certain humans were not suited for the lifestyle of a vampire.

"Nik asks and the next thing I know I have the keys to my belongings. Of course, the poor thing has always been a bit _upset,"_ that was putting it lightly _,_ "with me for taking what she perceives as her rightful possessions- like they were debted to her. Gives me the evil eye when her obsession isn't looking, you know."

"I've watched Camille's interactions with our brother and I have to say they are so uncomfortable to watch. That girl is deluded."

"I never mentioned it to Nik though," Kol laughed.

"And why not?"

The vampire sent him a cunning smile, jumping off the tree before replying, "Because then, dear brother, he would have a legitimate reason to kill Camille without feeling guilty. Which would put an end to his blonde lap-dog thus ending his torment. But his suffering humours me."

Henrik chuckled at his older brother's antics, "You are going to get yourself daggered one day."

"Maybe, but I think I'll have a bit of fun until then," Kol bellowed as he walked back into the Mikaelson home.

* * *

Ella and Cameron were lounging around in the library steering clear of the Mikaelson's and anyone else who they could encounter. They may not particularly like Hope or her mother but they were all too familiar with the loss of a parent. Even if it was one as lousy as the family had described Hayley was.

Cameron scoured the shelves of the family's impressive collection, taking his time to find his next read. He inwardly thanked Klaus for choosing to regroup in the lounge freeing up the library for his enjoyment- though he was sure that was not at the hybrid's intention at all. Either way, he was grateful for the peace and quiet the room offered him.

His sister- who loved reading just as much as he did- couldn't help but wonder how the hell the immortal thought about reading a story at a time like this? But of course, Cameron would most likely be reading an informational source; something educational that would somehow make him smarter than anyone else in the room. Ella smiled to herself at her brother's thirst for knowledge. Maybe he'll come up with a way to save them all.

If he was going to lose himself for a couple hours and be practically dead to the world reading a book then she should be equally as occupied.

With a smile, she clicked on Landon's number and wished that he was free. Ella surely needed something to take her mind off of everything.

* * *

The Mystic Fall residents excused themselves to go to Katherine's home and make sure everything was up to her standards since they hadn't had time to check it all out properly. The doppelganger needed some time away from the family that had ruined her life- that had ruined all of their lives. This seemed to be the best excuse they could come up with.

Entering the residence, Enzo and Bonnie couldn't help but appreciate their older friend's decor and style. The home was beautifully decorated, expensive paintings hanging in the halls, priceless antiques littered the rooms showing the vampire's obvious wealth. The impressive estate housed 7 bedrooms, a library/studio, 2 lounge areas and an open plan kitchen and dining room. The doppelganger even had an indoor swimming pool.

"Come in here guys," Katherine motioned for them to join her in the kitchen.

The four of them sat on the kitchen island, the older vampire handing out tumblers and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She held the alcohol in her hand like a trophy sending her companions a sly smile.

"So," Bonnie started, pausing to take a sip of the much-needed drink. "Who knew we'd end up in the middle of a war?"

Katherine scoffed at the witch, "C'mon, Bon-Bon, this is the Mikaelson's. I'd be surprised if there wasn't."

Stefan leaned forward reaching for the bourbon to fill his glass up after downing it in one go. The other three looked at him amused at his actions.

Enzo smirked at the former Ripper. "You okay there, mate?"

"I just really needed that," Stefan sighed.

The trio chuckled at him silently agreeing with him as they raised their glasses in unison.

"This week has been so weird," the witch commented.

"I agree, love," her husband replied. " And to top it all of, we're stuck in the middle of a war after the hybrid's baby mama was murdered."

Enzo shook his head in distaste of the whole situation. He raised his glass as if he was proposing a toast, "But, hey we fought the bloody devil."

"Never underestimate a vengeful witch. And we're up against a super-coven of dead ones," Katherine deadpanned. "We're fucked."

The other three raised their glasses in agreement.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, your vacation!" Caroline slapped her head with her free hand. The other was holding her phone closely to her ear. "Erm, I'm sure Dorian and the others can take over for 2 weeks. You have prepared all the lesson plans and informed parents of the leave?...uh huh. What about staff numbers? Do I need to call in for some substitutes?"

She shifted the mobile to her other hand frantically writing in a notepad the arrangments she had to make.

"I was going to find one today. Caroline, you don't need to help out at all," Alaric's voice came out through the receiver. "We've got this. I rang this morning and everything was fine."

"As much as I would like to believe you, 'Ric, I can't help but worry. Trust me, it isn't any trouble at all. Just a few phone calls and the school will be running as if I'm there."

The man on the other end of the line chuckled at her. "Thank you, Caroline. I appreciate it."

"It's really no problem...Yes, I'll make sure they all come back in one piece...Ella and Cam are good...Okay, 'Ric...Of course...Okay bye now. Have a good trip and say hi to Jo from me, alright?...Bye!"

The blonde vampire slumped down after hanging up the call. She smiled to herself thinking, despite all their ever-growing list of problems, things were going back to normal.

And since she's been holding off from going downstairs for such a long time she should just brace herself and face the music. From the sounds of things it seemed like the Mikaelson's needed a bit of guidance.

* * *

Freya had returned to the rest of the family leaving Hope to grieve alone. The tribrid had told her aunt that she simply wanted time alone to process everything that had happened last night. Apart from a few words from her father and a hug from Rebekah, none of the Mikaelson's were overly concerned with her emotional wellbeing. War was the top priority at the moment.

Hope tried not to be bitter at the whole situation but her anger grew as each minute passed.

Deciding not to waste another second she abruptly stood up and made her way into the room that she knew the blonde was in. Hope had to make her pay or at least try to get her mother back. This was the only solution she convinced herself. Everything else was out of the question.

As she entered the room, the vampire inside smiled kindly upon noticing her. This made what she was about to do so much harder.

"Hey, Hope. How are you holding up, sweetie?" She sounded genuinly concerned for the tribrid.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I have to do this," Hope said, her voice low.

A look of surprise overtook the blonde's features, her face creasing in confusion.

The door slammed shut and Hope advanced towards the vampire. The room was big enough so that Caroline could put some space between the two of them but essentially the vampire was powerless. If the Mikaelson witch used her powers against the blonde it was game over.

"What're you doing?" Caroline spoke slowly and calmly.

"You know, I was thinking, the twins are actually pretty clever using Tyler as a sacrifice in order to bring you back. And I plan on doing the same. Except this time you're the sacrifice."

Caroline tried her best not to look alarmed blaming it on Hope's grief and not the actual girl herself. No, this is fueled by anger and sorrow over the loss of her mother. Anyone would feel the same.

"You don't have to do this, Hope," the blonde addressed her directly hoping that it would ground the girl. The vampire treated her like she would any volatile student; with compassion and empathy. Showing the other person that you understand and that you don't blame them is what Caroline aimed to do.

"I do," Hope whispered.

"I get it, I do, I lost my mom when I was your age so I understand-"

"The twins got to do it! No one stopped them just like no one is going to stop me."

Hope performed an aneurism spell trying to get Caroline to pass out so the spell will be easier to do. She didn't have the exact spell but she could make the twins give it to her.

The vampire groaned holding her head because of the pain. She locked eyes with the witch and Hope flinched once she saw the look of concern in the blonde's eyes. Not for her family or even for herself but for Hope. Suddenly, the witch stopped her spell, the guilt eating away at her.

But the tribrid simply closed her eyes and tried to do the spell again making sure she was successful this time. By ignoring the sounds of distress coming from the vampire she was able to do it with little guilt.

Getting Caroline out of the room would be a hard task. Well, getting her past the group of supernaturals downstairs.

* * *

"So, how's Rafael? Haven't heard from him in a while," Ella commented staring up at the ceiling.

The immortal was lying on the kingsize bed, her legs stretched out on the wall.

" _Oh, you know, same old same old. Forget about him, when are you coming back?"_

"I dunno. We're kinda stuck here for the time being."

 _"You're not in trouble, are you, El?"_

She rolled her eyes, "I'm alright, Landon."

 _"You sure?_ " He prodded.

"Of course. Immortal remember? Quick tangent, has Dorian figured out what you are? I mean it has been two years or so since you've come to our school. And you're immune to compulsion and everything. There's gotta be a reason for that."

 _"Uhm, not really,"_ there was a slight pause, _"maybe I'm just human?"_

"Seems unlikely," Ella stated. "Well, whatever it is-"

She was cut off from a loud crash a few doors down from her own. Ella was aware that her mother was in there talking to Alaric about the school.

"What the hell? Who's there?" It sounded like someone was outside her door but she couldn't be sure.

Another sound of an object falling and a sign of distress alerted the immortal that something was wrong. The perimeter was not yet secure so anyone could be in there with her mother. She had to go check.

She sprung into action leaving her phone behind forgetting what she was doing, all her thoughts on ensuring her mother's safety.

But she was unaware that the person on the call was still on the line.

 _"Ella? El! You there, Ella?"_

* * *

The immortal stormed into the room throwing the door open with more force than was necessary. Whoever thought it was a good idea to attack her mother after all her and Cameron had done to get her back was either very brave or very stupid.

The sight in front of her made her blood boil. And for some reason, she felt betrayed.

"Hope?!"

The girl had the sense to look a little bit guilty over what she had done. The tribrid schooled her features trying to appear the more superior of the two.

"Get away from my mom!"

"Not until you and Cameron bring my mom back!"

"You're deluded if you think we're going to listen to anything you say," Ella sneered.

Hope's eyes sharpened projecting all her magic on the younger immortal throwing her across the room.

Ella grunted as she picked herself up the floor. The blonde's eyes turned a darker shade, a glow eminated from her palms. The threat was clear and Ella refused to let Hope think she could take her on.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door holding the immortal back before she did anything to the other girl. But the hold they had on her wasn't enough to stop her from doing what she wanted. Ella focused all her anger on the tribrid, sending bursts of pain through the girl.

Klaus, Cameron and Rebekah had heard the commotion from around the house. They rushed to see if one of their enemies had somehow entered the compound. The trio were not prepared for what was actually happening.

Hope groaned holding her head, Klaus holding her up.

"Ella, stop!" Cameron said trying to contain her.

Rebekah had now joined them and with their joined efforts managed to stop Ella from advancing towards Hope.

"Calm down, El! Control yourself!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked making sure the two girls had enough space between them.

Ella glared at the other girl and stayed silent simply walking towards her mother ensuring that she was unharmed. The younger blonde nudged the unconcsious vampire, terror flooding her thinking maybe Hope did go too far.

"Mom? Mom?!"

"She's breathing, El," Cameron said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's okay."

"What the hell were you thinking, Hope?" Ella scolded her making the other girl feel small.

"Hope, what is going on?" Klaus asked his voice cold and he was on Dad-mode.

"It's not fair, Dad! Mom's dead because of her and she gets to live? They brought their mom back so they can bring mine back," she squared her shoulders.

"Hayley isn't dead because of Caroline. She was killed by her pack," Klaus explained slowly. "The tension between the wolves had been brewing from way before the twins or Caroline arrived."

The tribrid pointed to where the twins were sat, "But they can still-"

Cameron stepped forward, "No, we can't actually. We disrupted the balance once we can't do it again."

"You're the most powerful witches in existence and you can't ressurect my mom?"

"No, we can. But there'll be consequences. There's always a consequence. Besides, your mom's at peace," Cam shrugged nonchalantly as if this wasn't news to him.

"How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes at her indignant nature, "Well, from what I know, your mom spent the most of her time looking for her family- her parents. Don't you think she would want to find them now? She's probably happy where she is. Do you want to be the one to take her away from them and throw her back into a war-zone?"

"No," Hope grumbled.

"I didn't think so." He turned to sit back next to his sister and, now, Klaus. "And next time, think before you attack someone I love. It won't end well."

"Cameron," Klaus warned.

The boy simply rolled his eyes at his estranged father but silently complied. He would never really hurt Hope. Well, at least not do any irreversible damage.

Rebekah went to stand with her niece, embracing her in a hug. The girl looked positively wrecked. The pair walked out of the room and the Original of the two nodded at her brother in an understanding. She would take care of his daughter for now.

Klaus had moved to Caroline and gently shook her awake.

"How's Hope?" She spoke softly geniunely concerned for the tribrid.

"I think Cameron brought her back to her senses," Klaus teased.

She chuckled sitting upright, "That's my boy."

"How are you feeling?" The hybrid looked at her, concern filling his eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I've been through way worse. Remind me to tell you about the time I fought the devil. Charming guy, by the way."

"What?!" Ella exclaimed.

Her parents locked eyes with each other before bursting into laughter. There was so much their children were unaware about their parent's past they were unaware of.

* * *

Everyone had regrouped in the library once again and now they were finalising their strategy for the next few days.

The Mystic Falls residents had returned a few hours earlier and they could clearly sense the tension between the twins and their half-sister. Katherine tried questioning Kol and Henrik but they seemed to be as clueless as them.

Nevertheless, the twins kept their distance and remained hostile with the oldest of the siblings. Cameron was relatively calm but Ella glared at Hope every now and again.

Caroline and Klaus had come up with the ideas and called the rest of the family to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Marcel and Rebekah are in charge of the vampires. You'll split them up accordingly and one group will go to the Bayou and the other will join the Freya, Henrik and Bonnie assisting them in whatever they need," Caroline declared her voice full of authority.

"Kol, Enzo," the blonde addressed them directly highlighting the importance of what she was about to tell them, "You'll be joining Marcel."

"Marcel is in charge of the witch hunt," Klaus smirked at his protege. Of course he would phrase it like that but Caroline still rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"And I'm stuck in the bloody swamp," Rebekah commented crossing her arms unimpressed with the task she was given.

"Katherine and Stefan will be joining you. They know how to fight wolves; even the ones who have hybrid abilities," Caroline said vouching for her friends.

The pair nodded in unison knowing they would do whatever it takes to ensure their family's safety.

"Elijah, you're in charge of securing the compound. Make sure no one gets in. The security on the house needs to be more efficient since most of the vampires and hybrids will be with one of the groups. You know this place better than anyone; it's weak spots and places that are the most easily accessible," the blonde vampire continued feeling reassured by the Original's nod.

"Now, I'll be leading the hybrids, there's only a handful of them but they're stronger than the wolves or the vampires. We are going to be spread out around the Quarter. Elijah and I will remain close to the compound at all costs and Caroline will remain here with Hope, Ella and Cameron."

The trio scoffed unanimously at the thought of being babysat at this age.

"We don't need to be protected," Cameron argued.

It was true, the three of them were probably the most powerful beings in the room. Not taking use of the advantages they have on their side seems stupid.

"No, you three will be targeted the most. You're staying," Klaus retorted.

"Look, we're powerful it would be dumb not letting us fight," the younger blonde replied.

"Cameron," his mother snapped at him. Her voice was clipped showing that he shouldn't argue with whatever she told him to. "If you leave this house there will be a constant target and since the means to kill you is out there for everyone to know you're staying."

She turned to the other two, "That goes for you two, as well. I refuse to let you get hurt in the crossfire so you will stay in this house unless either myself or Klaus say otherwise. Got it?"

This time the three of them mumbled their agreement.

The adults in the room were stunned at the blonde's ability to talk the teenagers into what she wanted them to do.

The Mystic Falls' group were aware of their friend's skills- one does not become a principal of a school for the supernatural without having such gifts. They simply gave each other knowing looks predicting that Caroline would put them in line.

"Thank you," Caroline conceded.

It was nearly sundown which meant that the arrangments for Hayley's funeral were going to take place soon. Klaus ushered Hope out of the room and she was about to leave but Cameron stopped them before they could.

Hope scowled thinking that they were going to make her feel bad for what she had done before. Caroline was already being kind to her- something Hope didn't think she deserved.

"It's going to be hard but just remember that she's happier wherever she is," Cam gave her a small smile trying to comfort her.

Ella stood up next to her brother and gave the tribrid the same timid smile, "He's right. She'll be in a better place."

Hope was stunned but muttered her thanks anyway before walking after her father.

The blonde vampire noticed her children being kind to the grieving teenager and was positively beaming with pride for her children. The pair noticed this and simultaneously rolled their eyes at her mom-like behaviour.

Ella waved her mother off before walking out to her room for some quiet contemplation, her brother following her going back to his reading that he had abandoned hours earlier.

"Freya?" Caroline walked up to the least familiar Mikaelson.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could go to the funeral too? Make sure there's no disruptions. I just think Hope deserves a night to properly grieve her mother," the blonde explained.

The witch smiled widely at the favour. "Of course, I'll call Vincent for extra help. Keelin was planning on going anyway; to pay respects to the wolf clan."

"Thank you," Caroline beamed.

"No problem," the witch returned the gesture. "And thank you, for everything you're doing for this family. God knows, Klaus needs some guidance in his life."

"Yeah, he's not the most-level headed person," she teased.

"Understatement of the millenia," Freya rolled her eyes.

The vampire laughed knowing just how true that was and waved a goodbye to the oldest Mikaelson sibling.

* * *

The blonde had finally sat down and taken a breather but Katherine hooked her arm into Caroline's and veered her outside.

"What the hell, Kat?"

"Hey, we haven't even had any fun since you've come back! It's been war and threats and Klaus is a massive dick who can't get over himself. Blah, blah, blah," the doppelganger waved her hands around the air for emphasis.

Kol, Henrik, Enzo, Bonnie, Stefan, Ella, Cameron and of course, Katherine were all sprawled on a blanket in the garden.

"Mom, you need some familiarity in your life. You know, you did just come back to life," Ella teased.

"So, we're having a picnic. And watching the sun set," the other twin added.

"And we're joining in because we are bored," Kol added spreading his legs out in front of him leaning on his elbows.

Caroline chuckled sitting next to her children pulling them both in for a hug.

"You two are the best," she squeezed them close to her.

"Hey, this was my idea!" Bonnie interrupted annoyed at the lack of recognition for her efforts.

"And I prepared the entire thing!" Rebekah added. "Okay, I asked the cook but I still got it done!"

"Thank you, both of you."

"Enough of the soppiness," Kol leaned over to pick up a baguette before taking a large bite of it. He spoke with his mouth still full, "Can we just eat?"

Henrik picked up the wine bottle, "And drink?" he sent them a toothy smile.

Rebekah swiftly took the alcohol out of his hand sending him a condescending look. "Nice try, darling."

Caroline patted his head in an affectionate gesture but he pushed it off annoyed that he was getting treated like a child. "I'm technically-"

"You're technically 14, Henrik," the blonde spoke in an authourative tone indicating her word was final.

"Oh, let's just eat," he grumbled snatching the baguette out of Kol's hand taking an equally large bite chewing it with a glum look on his face.

* * *

 **-Mystic Falls-**

"I'm telling you, they're in trouble!"

"You're probably just overreacting," Lizzie rolled her eyes scrolling through her phone.

The group of friends were hanging out in the twins' bedroom seeing as it was one of the biggest. Perks of being the Proffessor's daughters.

"Her last words were 'who's there?' followed by a crash and a shout. She's in trouble," Landon explained annoyed that she wasn't taking him seriously.

She never did.

"Okay, say she is in trouble what are we supposed to do?" Penelope asked.

"Let's go to New Orleans," MG announced.

"What?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No. Ella and Cameron are in trouble, they might need our help and if not well, I wouldn't mind a vacation. I mean, your parents are on one."

"This is a bad idea."

"What's the worst that could happen?" he grinned at his girlfriend.

"We die!"

Penelope and Rafael grinned silently agreeing.

"You're so dramatic," Landon commented.

"I am not dramatic! You know what, let's do it." The blonde siphoner crossed her arms in defiance hoping this decision didn't come back to bite her in the ass.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and again, sorry for the wait.**

 **Make sure to leave a review about your theories about the next chapter and what you liked/disliked.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It has been way too long since I have updated this fic or even updated at all and for that, I am so sorry. I haven't been on because of exams and then my laptop broke. I'm uploading this extract first before publishing the full chapter because I want to give you something rather than have you all wait for longer.**

 **This will tie in with the rest of the chapter that I'm going to upload in a few days. Again, sorry for the delay.**

 **EDIT - I apologize that a few days turned into a few weeks. I plan to finish this story and I will totally understand if you've lost interest. If not, thank you for sticking with me this long!**

* * *

 _"Come on, guys!" The 12-year-old blonde screeched. "We've only got a couple of hours until we have to head back."_

 _"What are we even doing down here?" The younger girl asked her friend. "We never venture this far."_

 _The leader of the group simply rolled her eyes and carried on walking further into the dense forest. They'd find something, she thought. Of that, Ella was certain. How she convinced her brother and the twins into coming with her was a mystery. Cameron himself couldn't figure out why the hell he followed his obviously deranged sister._

 _"We're not going to find anything, El," he sighed but trekked alongside nonetheless._

 _Josie huddled close to her sister and shivered in fear. The only reason she was even here was that the rest of the school was on vacation with their family. Two weeks left and the boarding school would be full once again. The four had to come early so their parents could prepare for the school year. Which was totally boring to the children hence their expedition into the woods._

 _"Maybe we should head back," the brunette's voice wavered in fear. They were definitely in danger, they had passed the boundary of the school's defenses._

 _Lizzie nodded, a bit faster than she wanted to, "Ella, let's..." The blonde trailed off once a house came into view. "Oh my God," her jaw dropped at the sight of the architecture._

 _It was slightly bigger than the original foundations of the Salvatore Boarding House and the exact opposite. Tall columns surrounded the house, the house positively shining in the sunlight. The four could tell they were at the back of the house stood in front of a large white gate. Luckily for them, it was unlocked. Clearly whoever lived here wasn't big on security. They silently walked onto the property trying not to make their presence known and were met with a large patio door. Like the backyard gate, this door was also open._

 _Lizzie took a step forward deciding to be the brave one, they made it this far anyway might as well go the whole nine yards, right?_

 _The oldest of the girls put her hand forward stopping her from going any further, "It's Mystic Falls, Lizzie." Ella was giving the blonde an incredulous look. "It's probably booby-trapped," she explained calmly._

 _"And can you remember the last time someone walked into an abandoned house at the edge of the woods and didn't die?" Josie folded her arms raising an eyebrow to which the blonde simply stuck her tongue out at._

 _Lizzie huffed yet she took a step back, "Fine," she grumbled rolling her eyes. "So can we go, now? We found the creepy house we didn't even know we were looking for."_

 _Cameron laughed whilst Josie simply shook her head at her sister. The boy's eyes twinkled as he replied, "No, Lizzie, we can't just go." He had a smirk on his face and the girls knew this wasn't going to end well. "We're going in, dude."_

 _"But Ella said-"_

 _"Protection spells, duh," Cam explained. The blond waved his hand in front of the door muttering an incantation. "There. We should be safe."_

 _"Should be?!" Lizzie screeched. "That's not very reassuring, Cameron."_

 _Cameron walked over to his oldest friend wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Elizabeth. We'll be perfectly fine."_

 _"Yeah, perfectly fine," Josie repeated hesitantly grabbing on to Ella's hand for support. "Everyone leaves their doors unlocked, right?" The brunette looked up to her friends for confirmation._

 _"Of course they do," Ella tried to sound reassuring and inwardly winced at her condescending tone. Josie seemed not to notice. She planted on a grin and hooked her arms into the younger witch, "Let's go, guys."_

 _The four of them explored the house and found a variety of things such as paintings, books, costumes (which were probably authentic judging by the state of them), everything was working and running. It was as if the owners were still paying for this place and they probably didn't even know it was still on their payroll._

 _Not to mention the size of the place. They had already counted up to 6 bedrooms, 2 libraries, 3 bathrooms the size of their normal rooms, a drawing-room, a study, an indoor and outdoor pool and the house even had a stable. The owners seemed to be 'Richie-Rich' rich._

 _"Okay, I take it back, this place is seriously cool," Lizzie nodded her head impressed at the decor. She came across a weird crest engraved into the fireplace; an 'M'- probably belonged to the family who used to live here._

 _"Since clearly no one lives here,-and it is in great condition- we should keep the place," Cameron announced slumping onto one of the couches. He sighed contentedly at the comfort it provided._

 _Ella hummed in approval. "I agree." Sensing Josie's oncoming questions the older girl answered whatever was on the witch's mind. "And if the owners do come back then we'll be out of their hair. Like we were never here," she smirked at the other set of twins._

 _"Oh, what the hell, I'm in," Lizzie beamed at them. "Josie?"_

 _The brunette smiled shyly before agreeing to the plan. The pair of blonde girls clapped their hands in glee and the girls burst out into a fit of giggles. "It's like our own house in the woods."_

 _"Exactly! Our secret hideout; a place where we're in charge," Ella nodded her head triumphantly- as if she had won the house as a sanctuary from the rest of the world. "No one finds out. Ever. Deal?"_

 _The other three nodded placing their hand on top of the older girl's._

 _"Deal."_

The group of six pulled up at the address of Katherine's New Orleans home. Thankfully, the brunette had left it with the twins in case they ever needed a place to stay. Unfortunately, they hadn't had time to inform anyone of their arrival. Lizzie tentatively knocked on the door with Josie by her side knowing that if their aunt saw them she'd be more welcoming.

Katherine opened the heavy oak door with a grace that shouldn't even be possible. "You've got to be kidding me," was all she said.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Kat," Josie smiled up at her causing the doppelgangers heart to melt. She never could stay mad at any of her non-biological nieces and nephew. Katherine pulled them both in for a hug almost crushing them.

She eyed the other four before silently letting them into her home. "As thrilled as I am to see you, darlings, now isn't the best time. Plus your dad is going to kill me."

Lizzie turned around and glared at them all to stay quiet and let her do the talking. The blonde was the most sociable of them all regardless of the rumors that circulated around the school. Most likely made up from Penelope.

"Before I tell you why we're here can I just say that your home is absolutely beautiful. Great taste as always, Aunt Katherine."

Her aunt simply smirked back and nodded at the young witch to continue, clearly happy with Lizzie's observations.

"Well, you remember Landon," she gestured to him and he gave them a small wave in response, "he was on the phone to Ella and then got cut off. He's convinced himself that you're all in trouble and, since Mom and Dad are on vacation we thought we'd come to check up on you?" Lizzie phrased it as a question not knowing whether it was a good enough answer.

The vampire chuckled, "So, Ella hung up on her boyfriend and you're using it as an excuse to skip school?"

Josie huffed at not being taken seriously, "Aunt Kat, we were worried about Ella and Cam!"

"And I'm not her boyfriend," Landon commented, although no one acknowledged him.

"Relax, children, they're all fine."

"So, where is everyone?" Lizzie crossed her arms not believing the doppelganger for a second.

"Why don't I give you guys a house tour? Penelope and Rafael, I'm assuming?" At their nod of affirmation, "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Katherine Pierce."

"We'd love a house tour, right, Penelope?" the werewolf nudged his friend to convince her to be polite to their host.

Lizzie held her hand up, "No one wants a house tour, Aunt Kat, we came to see our friends. Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo are supposed to be here. And Uncle Stefan. So, where are they?"

Katherine finally gave in and grabbed her keys. "Leave your bags here and get in the car. Sit on top of each other, I don't care but if you want to see the rest of the family, follow me."

"Shotgun!" Josie shouted much to her sister's dismay

Thankfully, the vampire had a large SUV so it wasn't as much of a squeeze. The boys sat first with Penelope on Rafael's lap on the left, Landon stuck in the middle seat, and Lizzie sat on MG's lap on the right. As it was only a ten-minute drive or so they weren't uncomfortable for long.

* * *

Hope and Klaus had stayed at the Bayou until the early morning, both deciding to stay until the sun had risen over the city. The Original had never really mourned his mother being the one to kill her and all, and thus had no idea what his daughter was going through. They had talked all through the night, sharing memories and talking about what the future held for the Mikaelson family.

The morning sun shining over the swamp-land made it look beautiful, like one of Klaus' paintings.

"She would have loved this," Hope said with a small smile on her face.

He nodded in agreement and looked out upon Hayley's kingdom. It may not look like much but she was loved by her people and that seemed to be enough for the werewolf. Klaus knew that the majority of the wolves were innocent but there were the few of them that needed to be weeded out. For the safety of his daughter and his family. It wasn't just Hope that he needed to protect now, he had two other children and 18 years worth of memories he had to catch up on.

"You know, Caroline seems nice," she offered her dad a grin.

"She is, sweetheart. I know what you must think of her or that because Ella and Cameron are here I might replace you but that's not the case. That could never happen, littlest wolf."

The tribrid shook her head turning to face her father again. "I know, Dad. It's been me and you for as long as I can remember but maybe having a brother and sister won't be that bad. That's if they ever forgive me," she grumbled.

"Give them time, Hope. After all this is over, hopefully, Caroline and the twins choose to stay and be a part of this family. Not that I would blame them if they would rather stay clear of us," Klaus spoke softly afraid someone would overhear his insecurities.

"They're Mikaelsons. They're a part of this family whether they want to be or not," she kidded.

Klaus smiled down at his daughter wondering where this sudden change of heart came from. Something must have shown on his face as she quickly added to her statement.

"Caroline, Ella, and Cameron were nice to me even after everything I did. I want to be like that and I-I don't want to be like mom," she looked down sullenly. "I love her but she was a bitch to anyone who wasn't a part of the Crescent Wolf pack thinking that it made her tough. I don't need to be a certain way to be strong, you know?"

"My girl's all grown up," Klaus wrapped his arm around his daughter cradling her close. He kissed the top of her forehead. "You'll always be my Littlest Wolf no matter what."

"I think I'll be okay with that," she chuckled savoring this moment for as long as she could knowing they would have to get back to the real world soon. This far away from the city, it was easy to forget they were in the middle of a war.

* * *

Caroline made sure the twins had breakfast before letting them help Freya with putting up the boundary spells around the house. She had made them pancakes, happy at the first normal interaction with her children in the weeks she had been alive. Two days and then the rest of her family would go to war.

The blonde vampire was laughing at something Cameron had said when Hope and Klaus entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Caroline waved her fork at them deciding not to mention Hayley's funeral. She could remember every stepping on eggshells around her after her mother's death and knew just how frustrating it was wanting everything to go back to normal instead of the sympathy looks from her family and friends.

"Good morning, love," Klaus greeted her with a smile on his face.

"You're in luck, there's still some pancake batter," she said cheerfully. "I'll whip you up some now."

Without waiting for an answer, Caroline got to work. Klaus politely declined, opting to have coffee in lieu of actual food. Hope sat quietly on the dining table next to her father deciding it was the safest place for her given her actions the previous day.

"Mom makes the best pancakes," Ella said trying to fill the silence.

"I don't have anything to go off," Hope chuckled. "My mom's a terrible cook and Uncle Elijah, or whoever he employs, only ever makes fine-dining cuisine."

Cameron gaped at her, "You've never had pancakes?"

"We have a Michelin star cook," the tribrid shrugged.

The twins both turned to look at Klaus who also shrugged. It didn't seem so worrying at the time so he never questioned it.

"Now, I'm worried," Caroline commented from the stove. "How am I supposed to live up to that?"

She stacked the pancakes before adding the essential condiments and placed it in front of Hope before sitting directly in front of her. The blonde held her hands together in trepidation.

Hesitantly, Hope took a bite out of the meal that had been prepared for.

"So?" Caroline leaned forward, as did Ella and Cameron clearly wanting an answer.

The tribrid grinned, "They're great!" Quickly, she dug in for more not recalling the last time she ate.

"Woo!"

Ella high-fived her mom and they both started talking about what they could make the girl try next.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline and her daughter's celebration on winning Hope over with her cooking skills. "I knew you could do it, love," he held up his mug in cheers to be rewarded with her sunshine smile.

"Pancakes?!" Henrik exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "Without me?"

"Sit down, bud, I'll make you some now," the vampire beamed at him excited to have another test subject.

* * *

Katherine pulled up to the house and ordered them all to get out of her car. They had expertly evaded three police cars thanks to the tinted rear windows. Josie was the only one who seemed to come out of the car unscathed after being the sole passenger who was not crammed into a small space.

Landon all but fell out of the car, taking a large breath after being free. "Can we take two cars next time?"

Again, no one paid much attention to what he was saying.

"Let's go, children," Katherine drawled.

"She's scary," Rafael whispered to Landon. The human simply nodded his agreement.

The doppelganger smirked at the comment and entered the Mikaelson family home. It was relatively dead, a few guards strolling around the perimeter which Katherine would have to get used to, Bonnie and Freya were practicing magic with Kol and Davina observing. Enzo and Stefan seemed to have stepped out since she couldn't pick up on their voices.

"Stay here," she fixed them with a glare demonstrating that she meant business.

Lizzie was about to ignore her aunt in favor of finding her friends. She was stopped by Katherine's second glare that was directly aimed at her. The blonde held up her hands in surrender.

The older vampire made her way to the kitchen where she found Hope, Ella, Cameron, Henrik and the sole parents of the Mikaelson family.

"I don't suppose you have enough for 7 more?" she asked meekly.

"What?"

"Kids? Come in!" Katherine shouted seating herself next to Cameron. She stole a piece of bacon off his plate as the Mystic Falls seniors all traipsed in.

Lizzie and Josie went straight over to the twins ignoring the three strangers whereas the other four stood off to the side feeling as if they were intruding on family time. They all gaped at Caroline since each of them had attended the funeral of the principal. Needless to say, it was a pretty weird thing to see.

The young witches both embraced their no longer dead aunt. Caroline returned the hug only to pull away after a short while.

"What are you all doing here?" her tone commanded authority. She looked to the boys and Penelope, her gaze demanding an answer but they all remained speechless.

"You guys are so screwed," Ella murmured under her breath, snorting at the fear present on Landon's face.

"Did you two put them up to this?"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Like we had time."

Lizzie interrupted, "We thought Ella was in trouble. And with what we heard we thought you guys might need some help." The blonde witch gave her sweetest smile hoping to win over her aunt. As usual, it didn't work.

"I appreciate the concern but you can't just leave the boarding house and hope no one would notice. Do you know the kind of backlash the school can get once they find out we let six students go off the premises on their own? You all should know better than this! I understand it was from a good place but this is not the way you handle something like this. If we were in real trouble, you could have been hurt. Or worse."

"Mom-" Ella tried to stop her mother from going full-headmistress mode.

Caroline ignored her daughter and carried on with her rant.

"In situations like this, I have always said that you should inform an adult. Dorian will be going out of his mind looking for you! Especially you two," she turned to Lizzie and Josie. "You're lucky I won't be telling your father, he deserves one good vacation and hopefully we'll be back before he notices anything's wrong."

The blonde vampire fixed the other students with a disappointed look. "Penelope, you know how hard it was to convince your parents to let you stay when you moved to Belgium. And MG, your mother gave up a lot to allow you to study here. If either of them found out how lenient we were they may just pull you both out of school."

"Sorry, Principal Forbes," they apologized simultaneously.

The brothers remained silent knowing that Caroline came from a place of concern and wasn't simply being unnecessarily mean. Both of them apologized to the vampire who had turned their lives around.

"I need to ring Dorian and discuss...all of this," she waved her hands around. "I know you are but at the end of the day they're your parents and it's their decision whether or not the boarding school is for you. And you two, your social workers can decide that this arrangement isn't the best for you two and next thing you know," she snapped her fingers. "You're no longer studying here."

"We'll make arrangements and as soon as things are settled we're all heading back to Mystic Falls."

Caroline walked to the stove to prepare the children some food, "Sit."

They all quickly complied taking whatever seat was free. Thankfully, Klaus had already left the table and was standing near the counter pouring himself some coffee, silently impressed with the way Caroline handled the situation, and there were enough seats for all of them. Henrik was seated at the head of the table with Lizzie to the left of him. MG, Josie, and Penelope sat along the same side, Rafael and Landon seated across from them. Hope moved to sit opposite Henrik so all of the friends could sit together. Ella and Cameron were in the last remaining seats at the dining table.

"I'll make you guys some breakfast and then I've got to make a few calls."

"Yes, Principal Forbes." "Yes, Aunt Caroline." "Yes, Mom."

The students all replied in unison. Taking in each other's serious - and somewhat fearful- expressions made them all burst out laughing.

"You guys are such idiots!" Ella laughed taking a bite out of her pancakes. "And that's why I love you," she waved her fork around for emphasis. Then she remembered Hope and Henrik were still sat on the table and weren't sure who everyone was. "Oh, erm, that's Henrik and that's Hope. Henrik is Klaus' brother and Hope is his daughter."

The pair smiled at the newcomers, the tribrid more awkward than her uncle seeing as she didn't know what the twins had said about her.

"Klaus as in your-" MG was cut off from Lizzie thumping his arm. It hurt a lot more than it should have to a vampire.

"I'm Lizzie, this idiot is MG, that's my sister Josie and her girlfriend, Penelope. That one sat next to you is Landon and his brother Rafael. Landon's the only one of us who's actually human. You know, totally ordinary."

"Your friendship group consists of witches, vampires, and werewolves? That's a first," Henrik snorted.

"We tend to see past our abilities," Ella's tone was teasing but the truth was there. "You'd be surprised at what goes on in the Salvatore Boarding School."

The occupants started their own conversations between them. Landon, Josie, and Penelope were engaging with Hope, getting to know the twins' other side of the family. Henrik, Lizzie, and Cameron were in a heated discussion about magic and spells. Ella and Rafael were simply having a catch-up, their talk less intense than Hope's interrogation and the witches discussing what it was like for Henrik to come back to life after being dead for a thousand years.

Katherine was sat on the counter, much to Klaus and Caroline's dismay, picking at the assortment of fruit the blonde had arranged. Klaus had his elbows on the counter, supporting all his weight and slowly drinking from his mug. Caroline plated the pancakes and bacon placing it on the table before returning. She had made sure the table had everything they needed.

"Okay, you've got to lighten up! At least now your daughter will have a real friend," Katherine mocked, making sure she kept quiet so that said daughter didn't hear.

"Hope has friends..." he said hesitantly but he let the argument go.

Yes, it was a stupid move to bring a bunch of kids to his home in the middle of a war but what was a girl to do? Leave them on the street? The doppelganger had a heart regardless of what everyone thought.

"This is a nightmare!" Caroline held her head in her hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Now I have six more kids to worry about. And I can't exactly send them back to Mystic Falls on their own. No, the only solution is to keep them here until this all blows over."

"Why don't you just lie, Care Bear? Say the children are on a field trip or something," her friend shrugged.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?!" the blonde replied sarcastically. "I'll tell Dorian to inform their parents that their dead Principal took them on a field trip to New Orleans so they could resurrect her and, oops, sorry they got stuck in the middle of a freaking supernatural war."

Klaus chuckled despite Caroline's genuine problem. She always did have a flair for the dramatic but given the situation, it wasn't completely out of nowhere.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, love," he contained himself, straightening his posture.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "That's what I thought, Mikaelson."

"We'll send an email to parents that the phone lines are going to be down so if they can't get in touch with their children for a few days that's the reason. And I'm sure you can just compel the social workers," Katherine offered.

"That-that might just work," the blonde lightened up. "I love you, Kat." She wrapped her friend in a crushing hug which Katherine hesitantly returned, muttering how she loved the vampire too. "We'll all fly out on Saturday, although I'm not sure how the kids all got here."

Klaus' happy mood deflated as he realized that Caroline would be leaving already. The Mikaelson family were finally opening up to the prospect of having Caroline, Ella, and Cameron around. Even Hope had warmed up to the twins and judging by the smile on her face as she talked to their friends, she finally found somewhere she fit in.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was wondering if the kids could stay here. I'd feel a lot better having them around then having them stay in some motel. And since Kat said the rest of them are staying at her house, I'm sure you have the room. Two rooms are all they need, the boys and girls can bunk together," she rambled on and the hybrid's smile returned.

"Of course, they can stay here, love. It would be no trouble at all."

The doppelganger snorted and the pair looked at her expectantly. "Did you really expect him to say no?"

They both rolled their eyes at her candid attitude.

"I've got to go make some calls," Caroline walked out of the room. "You're all staying here!" she called out to her students.

"But all our stuff is at Aunt Katherine's!" Lizzie shouted back but her aunt was already long gone.

"I'll have someone fetch your stuff, kiddo."

* * *

Meanwhile, the adult witches and Kol were figuring a way to put up an impenetrable boundary spell around the house. They had to make sure no one was able to find their way in once the rest of the family left to fight their enemies. They had a list of witches and werewolves that were their top priority on their 'to-kill' list, courtesy of Silas. For once, their problems didn't include any rogue vampires.

Kol was sprawled over the couch offering tidbits of information but otherwise simply there to frustrate the trio of witches. He had picked up on the extra voices in the kitchen and decided to investigate once they were successful in putting up the boundary spell.

"If we use this one," Davina pointed to a page in her grimoire, "no one can leave or enter once it's activated instead of this one," she pointed at the one in Bonnie's hand, "that anyone could walk out but not re-enter."

"And how are we going to get out?" Freya asked.

"Like I said, we activate it from outside when we're all leaving and it should do the job. We can't risk letting Hope, Cameron or Ella out. For all we know, someone will try to lure them out."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "They have the leverage if any one of us is in danger but they don't have blood on their hands, they're innocent in all this."

The Mikaelson witch nodded her head in agreement and muttered the incantation to start the spell. Bonnie and Davina followed suit knowing it would be better to have extra reinforcement. This way, if anything happened to one of them the boundary spell wouldn't fail. Davina and Freya would die for Hope and Bonnie the same for the twins and Caroline.

"Great work, darling," Kol beamed, kissing the top of his wife's head. "Since we've covered everything, we should check out the guests Katerina brought with her."

Bonnie's head shot up, "Guests? Enzo and Stefan are back?"

"Unfortunately no. I don't actually know who they are. Does the name Josie or Lizzie ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened comically but Kol could see the fear in them. Not fearful of them but more fearful for them. Clearly, Ella and Cameron weren't the only new additions in Mystic Falls.

"Only them?"

"No, there are four others. Penelope, MG, Rafael, and Landon," the Original studied

The Bennett witch shook her head muttering her annoyance at the Mikaelson family's newest guests. Of course, it was just their luck to have more people to worry about. Especially when said people were all mortal and more of a flight risk than benefits.

* * *

Caroline gathered all the students and Hope in the library as to debrief them before the up and coming battle. It would be better to make sure they were up to par on the blonde's expectations. She couldn't have her eyes on them all the time. They had all met Rebekah, Kol, and Freya prior to being summoned and had a fun catch-up with their teacher/aunt Bonnie. Enzo and Stefan had popped by to see Lizzie and Josie and decided to stick around in case anything happened.

"You're all going to stay inside the house for the duration of your stay. I'm sure you were hoping to come and get swept up in some daring mission to rescue us all but that is not the case. This is a lot more than you can take on and as a principal, as an aunt, and as a mother, I can't risk your safety by needlessly putting you in danger." Caroline paced gracefully in front of them, addressing her authority. "Any questions?"

MG raised his hand, slightly afraid of the headmistress, "Erm, what are we supposed to tell our parents, Principal Forbes?"

"Leave that to me, MG."

Lizzie is the next to speak up, "Are you going to come back to teach?"

"Probably. It'll be hard to explain since everyone attended my funeral but I'm sure your dad will come up with something.

"So, you're not gonna tell the truth and say that the twins brought you to life?" Josie peppered in.

Caroline shook her head, "I don't think so, sweetheart. It wouldn't sit well with parents that our students are performing such powerful spells whether they're the principal's children or not."

Ella raised her hand even though it was her mother that was answering the questions. "Can't we stay for a couple more days? We haven't even had a chance to see any sights. And the guys have come all this way only to see the inside of the Mikaelson home."

The vampire pondered for a minute, "Okay," she relented.

The group was elated at the prospect of touring New Orleans before they had to go back to school.

"But you'll be doing all the work you're missing. Starting with today, Dorian emailed me all your classwork and I expect it done by the end of the week. Anyone who fails to hand in their work by Saturday isn't allowed to go anywhere. I'm serious, guys. We'll leave Monday and then it's back to classes the next day."

They murmured in agreement but were still excited to explore the city.

"And you two," she pointed at her children, "have a lot to catch up on. And you can't use me as an excuse for slacking because I'm back. It's Senior Year, so get it together or you won't graduate."

Ella and Cameron groaned but refrained from protesting knowing whatever argument they used their mother would have five counter-arguments.

* * *

Rebekah was mindlessly scrolling through her phone bored out of her mind. At this moment, she was of no use to any of her family members and her usual go-to, shopping, isn't as appealing with the possibility of being captured. It seemed that no one had time for her, not even her siblings and the Original would be lying if she wasn't sour over it. Even Hope didn't need her.

Klaus strolled in heading straight for the bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass. Without a sound, he sat in the free armchair opposite his sister. Rebekah realized her brother was not going to be the first to speak so she decided to be the bigger person.

"Alright," she locked her phone turning to her brother. "What's up your arse?"

The hybrid huffed, "Mature, Bekah."

"Oh, shove off, Nik. What's got you in such a bind?" She rolled her eyes at his lack of reply. "Has it got to do with Caroline and the twins?"

Klaus scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Seeing as he wasn't making a move to carry on with the conversation, she unlocked on her phone resuming her scrolling.

A few minutes had passed and the pair had fallen into a comfortable silence though Rebekah could sense the tension rolling off her brother in waves.

"It's just," Klaus started making his sister groan in annoyance. He carried on nonetheless choosing to ignore the girl's penchant for drama. "I thought I could convince Caroline to stay for a while but with her students arriving it's going to be next to impossible. Having her around, it's made me realize how much I enjoy her company. She's made it clear that they leave on Saturday."

Rebekah cut her brother off before he got too whiney. "Nik, you're overreacting. Caroline leaving isn't the end of the world because she'll come back. The twins are your children too so it's only fair you get to spend time with them to make up all the time you lost. You can woo her then," she ended the advice with a snarky comment. No way was she going to be the loving sibling helping him out whenever he has problems with his- whatever Caroline was to him.

Klaus contemplated the pros and cons when he got a text. His face lit up once he read the message causing Rebekah to give him a confused look. "Hope asked if she could go sightseeing on Saturday."

"We're in the middle of a bloody war, Nik."

"Hopefully everything will be cleared up by then. But that's beside the point. Ella, Cameron, and their friends are going too. And Caroline has agreed to go back on Sunday night."

She smiled at him, "I suppose you're hatching up a plan to woo Miss Mystic Falls so she falls in love with you and stays here forever?"

The hybrid smirked back, "Something along those lines."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I guess this is a filler chapter but the Mystic Falls Gang 2.0 have been introduced. I haven't watched Legacies so I'm taking some liberties with the characters. I will try to do regular updates and I didn't even check this I just wanted to publish it before I had any second thoughts. Summer has been a lot more hectic than I expected but I will invest a lot more time into this story. Till next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

First of all, I am so sorry for being inactive for the past few months AND the fact that I have given no reason whatsoever. I swore to myself I wasn't going to be one of those writers who abandons their story or rarely ever updates. But, I am not abandoning this fic. Not at all. I love this story, and while I have so many improvements that I could do, I am intent on finishing it. The reason for the very slow updates is that I haven't had a laptop for a couple of months and even if I did, the updates wouldn't be regular because of my personal life. There are so many of you that have followed this story, and are continuing to which is the main reason I want to get this done. After being away for so long, I think I owe you an explanation- even if it is kinda brief- and let you know that this hiatus does not mean the end of the story. Thank you for sticking with me this far! And there is a lot of unanswered question and it would be cruel for me to just end the story like this or with a half-arsed ending I do in like half an hour. There are still multiple chapters to go through with.

I am contemplating starting this whole story again and the chapters will come out regularly- if that is something you guys are interested in let me know. Personally, I would rather rewrite the story with more detail and explanation seeing as this story can be very confusing at times. Depending on the feedback I get, and if people are still reading this story, I'll take action then.

Again, thank you for reading :)


End file.
